Man's best friend?
by brttny2hrnr
Summary: Jacob is having a bad day how will the Cullen's and the pack help? Read to figure out
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding hard on the house. The windows were bending like plexiglass. I heard a familiar sound outside. I turned my head to see a familiar face. "BELLA!" I shouted. Though no one was in the room, which was probably a good thing. I ran outside, disregarding the freezing rain.

"Jacob, you look great. I mean your huge," Bella said. " Yah, I guess I hit a growth spurt. You're wet," I said, hoping that she heard the sarcasm, though she always does. I gave her a hug and gestured for her to follow me.

When we walked through the door, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Here, you should probably dry off, you're really wet," I offered. She took the towel and started to her dry hair and clothes. "Thanks Jake," she said, " so, what's up? I haven't seen you in awhile." "Oh you know high school," I wasn't really in the mood for small talk, plus the fact that any of the pack could be eavesdropping. _If any of you are listening, I'll kill you, and that's a promise!_ I thought.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. I haven't gotten to hang out with her since the leach came back. "I don't know. I was actually hoping you could put some excitement into my day, Edward has me on house arrest," she said. "So how are you..." I started. " I snuck out," she explained. "And Alice?" I asked. " Spur of the moment idea. She'll figure out later, when she realizes she can't see me." she explained. " Ooh is someone breaking rules," I teased. " Yah well I'll deal with the rathe of Edward tomorrow." "Alright then. Let's do something!" I said ready to have some fun.

We walked to the garage where the Rabbit was parked. "Alright get in," I told her. he climbed in and automatically fastened her seat belt. She looked as if I was going to kill her in some horrific car accident. I wonder how Edward would react to that. Never mind that thought.

"So what are we doing?" she asked. "I'm not telling you." I wanted to surprise her. _Embry, cause I know you're listening, go to my garage and get mine and Bella's motorcycle and bring them to La Push. _I thought. I knew if he weren't listening then someone else was. _Alright, Jake anything else? Like maybe a hospital?_ Embry thought. _Ha ha very funny, just bring the motorcycles, _I thought. I'd get him for that later.

Bella was eager to find out what was going on. I circled the reservation a couple of times, just to guarantee the bikes would be there. Embry was never very reliable.

When I started down the road to La Push beach, I saw Embry leaning against my bike with Bella's next to it. " Jacob Black, you really do know how to excite my day," she said. She sounded a bit shocked at first. Then she rushed to get out of the car, struggling with her seat belt. " Careful Bella, Edward will kill me if you get hurt!" I shouted. Bella climbed on to here bike and waited for me.

When she heard the roar of the engine on my bike, she started hers. " Let's tear this beach up!" She shouted. She punched the gas and flew down the beach. I was quickly right beside her I could tell she was really enjoying herself. Then out of nowhere she slammed on the brakes. I followed. " What's wrong?" I asked. "It's Charlie. He's calling me. Cut the engines. Hurry!" I turned the key in both bikes killing the engine.

"Hey Dad," she said. I stood there very silently. "Oh no Dad it's okay you don't have to come home, I'm with Jacob. Are you working late tonight?" She asked, "He's out of town tonight, I was going to go sleep over with Alice." I flopped into the sand. "Okay, well dinners in the freezer. I love you Dad, see you tomorrow, Bye!" Then she flopped into the sand next to me.

We laid there for a few minutes. Then I started to roll around, and she threw sand at me. "Oh it's on!" I yelled in a friendly tone. "I hope you're hungry Jacob Black, 'cause you're going to eat sand," she teased. Sand was flying everywhere.

After a few mouthfuls of sand, I threw my shirt off and, ran towards the water and dove in. "Come on in the waters fine," I shouted. Just then Bella ran towards the water, and jump right in next to me, splashing me with water. I pulled her onto my back and swam to the opposite side of the beach.

"Okay, Bella Swan, I'm going to teach you to properly cliff dive," I said. Her face went white. "I don't know Jake. I might kill myself," she said. "Have you forgotten, I'm a werewolf?" I asked, " Take my hand we'll jump together." "Okay," she said, "I'm trusting you not to kill me." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as tight as she could. "One...Two...Three!" I shouted. We both leaped into the air, screaming our heads off. Just then I felt the cool water against my too hot skin. I rapped my hands tightly around Bella's waist and rapidly swam to the surface. Bella and I took a huge gasp of air. "Oh my god!" She shouted, "that was amazing! Let's do it again." "Bella we should probably start to go home, it's getting late and you should probably call your psychic," I said. "Yah, you're probably right," She said.

We swam back to the beach and I shook off and threw my shirt back on. I tossed Bella a jacket of mine I had in the trunk of my car. Embry was asleep in the bed of his truck when we got up there. "Embry!" I shouted. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" He yelled. "Boohoo! Help me load the bikes up," I commanded. He stretched his arms and walked over to the bikes, still laying in the sand. I followed him.

We easily pulled the bikes up the hill and into the truck. "Thanks, now would you take these to my place, but don't let my dad see them. He'll freak out and tell Charlie," I told him. Bella was sitting in the passenger side of the Rabbit with the door open, dialing the psychic. "Alice? Hey it's me Bella," she said, "I'm fine. I just swung out to see Jake." I climbed into the drivers side and started the car. Bella slid her legs into the car and shut the door. "Because if I did, you would've let me go," she was still arguing with Alice.

When we pulled into the driveway, I stopped and turned off the engine. I didn't feel like going back to the garage. Bella fell asleep on the drive home. "Bella, we're home," I said. She woke up and stretched her arms. "Do you want me to drive you to the Cullens'," I asked. "Yes, please," She said. She was still half asleep. It was nine o'clock when I put Bella into the passenger seat of he truck.

Bella's phone rang, so I grabbed it. "Hello, it's Jacob can I help you?" I was hoping it was Alice, or Edward. "Jacob, give the phone to Bella, now!" She said. "Oh Alice it's you," I said very sarcastically. I knew this was going to end up biting me in the end, so why not have some fun? "Jacob, you bring Bella to me this instance," Alice said. "Alice you sound angry. Is something the matter?" I asked, not that I didn't already know the answer to that one, "I'm bringing her over now, so go find Jasper, and chill out, 'kay." I said. I punched the gas and sped down the road. "Jacob I want her here in no more then ten minutes!" She demanded. "Fine, good bye!" I hung up the phone.

When I went to reach for the radio, all I found was an empty whole in the dashboard. "Ugh!" I moaned, "no music, okay I'll have to fix that later," I said. I pulled into the Cullens' driveway around nine thirty.

"Early enough psychic!" I shouted. Then I lifted Bella out of her truck, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her up the stairs and into the house. "Finally, I can't believe you'd take her like that!" Alice exploded. "Alice, she came to me, looking for some fun!" I said. "Just give her to me," I handed Bella to Alice. It made me laugh to she this short girl carry Bella up the stairs to Edward's room without a struggle. "Well, good bye then," I said.

I stepped out side and started to strip down. I neatly rolled up my clothes and tied them to my ankle and began to run. It felt good to be back on four legs. _ So how was the date with Bella. _It was Quil. _EMBRY!!! I'm going to kill him one day you know that._ I threatened. _Yah, that's imaginable. You have temper issues when it comes to Bella._ He thought. _I do not, I just want to make sure Edward doesn't hurt her again._ It hurt to talk about that. _Ah yes the leach._ He said._ Well I'm home now, so I'm going to change back and go to sleep. _

I got off the ground and put my clothes back on, then I dragged myself inside and flopped onto my bed. "Jacob, is that you?" my dad said. "Yes dad, I just got home and I'm going to bed," I said. Then I took my shirt off and laid in the darkness of my room. I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. Picture of Bella and me rolled through my head. I just laid there and smiled.

When I finally fell asleep, the phone rang. "UGH!!" I shouted, "I got it." I knew it'd take my Dad too long to get to the phone. "Hello," I said while rubbing my eyes. "Jacob? It's Edward," he said. "Ah crap, I'm going to guess you called to tell me you're going to bite my head off, because of yesterday, right," I asked. "Jacob I'm not angry at all, I want to thank you. Ever since I got back I never thought Bella would forgive me, but then when I came home this morning Bella was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. She couldn't wait to tell me about her day yesterday," he said. "Wait so you're not mad at me?" I asked sort of confused. "No, because of you Bella's finally forgiven me, and I'm so grateful. How could I be mad at that?" he asked. "I don't know, I just thought you'd be furious what with the motorcycles, and the cliff diving," I said. "I did think it was very dangerous, but she was happy and that makes me happy, so thank you. Well anyway you sound tired so I'll let you sleep. Good bye," he said. "Bye," I replied.

Then I crept back to my room and closed my eyes. "Jake!" Embry shouted. "UGH! What?!" I said. "Sam want everyone to come to the clearing for a pack meeting," he said. "Okay, okay. I'm coming," I said.

I jumped out of bed and through the window. We walked till we were out of sight, then tore off our clothes and phased, then ran into the forest to the clearing. the cool morning breeze was running through my thick fur, and it felt good. Embry was running beside me.

_So how'd you sleep last night?_ he asked. _I didn't. The sights of me and Bella on the edge of the cliff just looking down at the clear blue water. Her wrapping her hands around my neck and swimming to the surface with me. Her beautiful brown eyes just staring right into mine. _I explained. _Dude, not that I don't want to hear every detail of the way you feel about Bella, but I don't really care, _he said very sarcastically. _Thanks for the support, Embry. I really enjoyed that. _I said.

When we came to the clearing, Sam was already there with the rest of the pack. Embry and I phased back and slid our clothes on. Leah was sitting on a rock next to Sam giggling. "Shut up Leah," Embry said. "Settle down Embry, you're the one who phased back here instead of in the woods. You knew Leah was going to be here," He said. The whole pack bursted into a roar of laughter. " Ha ha very funny," I said, "are we ever going to start this meeting?" Everyone's faces went straight.

"Victoria is still out there, now we aren't even sure if she's still in Forks, but we have a good idea," Sam said. "Oh no, you're not going to make us patrol again are you?" Leah said. sam glared at her. She slumped back. "Yes I am, our job is to protect and we can't protect people if you aren't on alert," he said. "Sam," I stood up, "We don't even know if she still is in Washington, so why should the whole pack run patrol?" I said. "You're right," he said, "this meeting is postponed for a while. You are free to go. Uh but Jacob I need to speak with you." Every one phased, except for Leah. She walked out of sight first.

"Yes, Sam," I said. I stood there trying to wake myself up. "We need a plan, something. We can't just leave Forks defenseless, think of Bella," he said. His words stung like a knife. "Bella is perfectly safe with the Cullens. We don't have to worry about her, plus Victoria's only interested in hunting down Bella to get even," I said. I wanted to walk away, but I didn't. "Jake, just think about, okay. We can't just risk the safety of everyone else for something that may or may not happen," Sam argued. "Sam, I realize how you must feel. You feel like you're powerless, like you have no control, and it sucks, I know. But you have to trust me when I say nobodies in danger," I said. "I understand Jacob, thank you. You may go now," He said.

I stripped down and phased. I didn't feel like going home, I wouldn't be able to sit there knowing that my Dad would ask what's going on. And frankly I didn't feel like a lecture. I ran to the beach and went to the cliff. I stood there just looking down at the water. I phased back and put on my clothes except for my shirt.

I just stood there on the edge of the cliff thinking about what Edward said. _Jacob I'm not angry at all, I want to thank you. _The words just kept ringing through my head. I didn't know what to do with them. They were just there.

I thought about jumping. Maybe a suicide pact. I know someone who could help me with that. Actually a whole family of them. I wouldn't be much of a cutter either, seeing as it wouldn't hurt me. Then again I would really hurt Bella, and my Dad. They don't deserve that. Instead I just turned around, put my shirt on and left. I didn't know where I was going, I just know I wasn't going home.

I walked to Forks and found a pay phone. I pulled 50 cents out of my pocket, and called Charlie's house. "Um Hey Charlie, is Bella home?" I asked. "Nope, sorry Jake. She's still at the Cullens'. She wanted to stay with Alice again tonight. If you really need to talk to her you can call Edward. Do you need his number?" he said. "No Charlie that's okay, thanks though," I said. "Okay well if you need anything else just ask," he offered. "Thanks, bye," I said. "Bye Jacob," He said.

_Edward if you can hear me, I need to speak with you. _I thought. I turned the corner to go home and Edward was sitting there in his Volvo. "Jacob!" He shouted, "you need to talk? What's wrong?" "Yah, I don't know who to turn to, I'm not in the mood for a lecture, my friends are no help," I explained. "What about Sam? Can he help? Here climb in," he said. He pushed the door open. I climbed inside and shut the door. "Sam is no help at all, he's actually the source of the problem," I said. Edward began down the road. "Ah, I see. I don't know if I can help, but I can try," he offered.

"Well my pack stabbed me in the back, and Sam turned the knife," I explained. "That's horrible, why?" He asked. "They think that I'm betraying them by defending you," I said. "Defending us? What do you mean? I'm confused," he said. "Sam want's to make the pack patrol. I told them there was no imminent threat, that you were protecting Bella from Victoria. But the pack stabbed me in the back," I explained. Edward pursed his lips. "Bella is safe, thank you Jacob. You really are a friend," he said.

We pulled up the driveway to the Cullens' place. "You can come in if you like. Bella's here, she'd be thrilled to see you," he said. He got out of the car, and I quickly followed. "Edward, I think your family will be less than thrilled to see me," I mentioned. "They'll live," he said. "Yah, but will I," Edward just laughed. "Jacob, they wouldn't hurt you. It would hurt Bella to much," he said. "That's a relief," I felt a little better, not that I was about to walk into a house full of vampires, but because they weren't going to kill me.

When I walked through the door, the instant scent of vampires burned my nose. Then I saw Bella sitting on the couch in between Alice and Emmett. Jasper was leaning against the wall by the piano, and Rosalie was sitting on the piano bench. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat together. "Oh great who invited the werewolf," Rosalie said. "Hey Rosalie, it's so nice to see you too," I said very sarcastically. "Hey Jake. What's up?" Bella said. I dropped my head and just glared at the ground. " Jake are you okay?" Bella asked. "Jacob's had a rough day. Bella maybe you should talk to him?" Edward said. "Aw is the poor werewolf having an issue?" Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone. "Rose do you ever shut up?" Edward asked.

Bella lead me to Edward's room. "What's on your mind, Jake," Bella asked, as she shut the door to Edward's room. I knew that wouldn't help they'd be able to hear anyway. "Sam says you're not safe," I said. "What do you mean, I'm not safe. Is someone trying to hurt me? Well besides Victoria,"She asked. "Nope, just Victoria, but Sam doesn't think the Cullens' are capable of protecting you," I said.

"Jacob Black how dare you, come to their house, whisk me away from them, then say that they aren't capable of protecting me. That's not right," She said "No that's not, but I didn't come here to say that, Bella. I came to say I need your help. I don't know what to do!" I flopped down on the couch. I felt like screaming, but I didn't. "Jake, I'm so sorry. What exactly happened? I want to know," Bella asked.

" Sam thinks that'd you'd be better off in La Push. I told him that Edward and the rest of the Cullens were perfectly capable of taking care of you," I explained. Bella sat down next to me and caressed my face. "It's going to be okay. I'm safe here, and you're welcome to stay here as well," She said. "Thanks, but I think I should get home my Dad is probably freaking out, But thanks Bella," I said.

We walked down stairs together. "Jacob would you like a ride home? I'd be happy to drive you," He asked. "Thanks Edward," I said. I walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, then climbed into the Volvo. Edward came out a second later. "Jacob, you are always welcome here, just to let you know," he said. "Thank you," I replied. I was home in no time at all. And I thought my driving was insane. "Good night Jacob," Edward said. "Thanks a lot," I said.

I walked in to the house and called for my dad. "Dad, I'm home," I said, "sorry if I worried you, I had a lot on my plate, but I'm going to go to bed, I had a bad day." "Good night, Jake," He said. I walked to my room an d pulled off my shirt and laid in my bed. It felt like every horrible thing that happened today was hitting me in the face, but eventually the bad thoughts knocked me out, and I fell asleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when I woke up I felt like shit, but who wouldn't falling asleep the way I did. I thought about the offers made by Bella and Edward last night. I didn't know what I should do. Just then I heard the phone ring. I trudged out to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said. "Jacob Black, your loyalty was tested at the last pack meeting," Sam said. It felt like the world just stopped spinning at my feet. "Sam, what do you mean? My loyalty is to my friends, and the Cullen's are my friends, well at least some of them are," I said. "We will not allow this kind of disobedience from a pack member. Jacob, you are on no higher grounds than Leah, Quil, Embry, or anyone else in the pack," He said. "So, I'm on equal grounds with you then?" I asked. "No," he said, "I am the Alpha Wolf. I am the born leader to the pack." "You are no more Alpha than me. Alpha blood runs through my veins as well," I said. "You gave up the right. The right to rule the pack. I have superiority over you," he said. "Sam, I will not remain apart of this. I am no different than you. I want treated as if I'm Alpha, or I'm leaving," I said. The line went dead. I knew it sounded really conceded, but it's the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts.

"Dad I'll be home later, I need to get some air," I said. "Okay, just let me know when you're coming home, see you later Jake," he replied.

I made a quick phone call before I left. "Edward, it's me, Jake. I have something to tell you. I'll be over in a few minutes," I said. "Okay I'll let the rest of the family know you are coming," he said. I got off the phone and left the house. I decided to take the Rabbit, I didn't feel like being ridiculed by the people in my head, I once called my friends.

The drive over to the Cullen's house took longer than usual. I couldn't get Sam out of my head. I never gave up the right to rule, it was never discussed. Can he just rule me out like that? I was so confused. I turned on the radio to try and clear my thoughts. It didn't help much. I wanted to remember the day with Bella, but my thoughts were clouded with fear and anger.

When I pulled into the Cullen's driveway I braced myself for ridicule from Roaslie, but when I walked in she wasn't there nobody was. "Edward!" I shouted. "Jacob, I'm up here. I sent everyone else out for a while, you sounded really worried. I hope that's okay?" He asked. "Uh, yah that's fine. I'm sorry if I'm a problem I just don't know where else to turn anymore. It's like you and Bella are the only one's who understand me," I explained. I stood there for a second. Edward came down stairs. "Jacob, you aren't a problem, nor have you ever been. What's on your mind?" He said.

"Well I don't know how to tell Bella, and I thought you'd understand more, seeing as you've been around longer. Any ways I was born with Alpha blood in my veins," I said. "Which makes you the born leader of the pack, right?" He asked. "Exactly, but the problem is, Sam has Alpha blood in him as well. Now he's making decisions for me and reducing the amount of input I share at pack meetings," I explained. "What I know about the werewolves, and I don't know much, is that only one Alpha can comfortably command a pack," he said. "That's what I'm afraid of. You can't just start your own pack, it's not that easy," I explained.

Edward sat down, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jacob, I understand where you're coming. Some of the same rules apply with being a vampire. It's almost impossible to peacefully start your own coven. I don't know if that relates at all," he said. "I don't know. Why me though? Why was chosen to be born Alpha? Hell I hate having people look up to me, except for Bella. You know what I mean, training new pack members, having to know where everyone is at all times of the day," I said, "if I could just be a lone wolf things would be much easier. No one would be inside my head. I would like that."

"Yah, I know what you mean. I have everyone's thought's in my head, and I can't even shut it off. I always wonder how my life would've turned out if I hadn't become a monster, but then I looked at Bella, and those thought's stop," he said, "you can always think of what it'd be like if you weren't a werewolf, but you were born that way for a reason."

Suddenly, Alice walked in with Jasper on her side. "Edward what is Jacob doing here?" She asked. "Alice, that's none of your business," he said, "Jake if you still need to talk, we can leave." "I think I'll be fine. Do you know where Bella is? Maybe I'll go talk to her," I said. "She's at home. You can call her if you'd like," he offered. "Nah, Charlie won't mind me coming over. Thanks though." I said. I heard Alice whisper something to Jasper, but it was to quite to make out. "Bye, Jacob. I hope Bella can help you," he said. "Yah me too," I turned and walked out to my car.

I sat in my car for a few minutes. My body ached. And I thought being a regular teenager sucked, but unfortunately I was born a teenage werewolf. After I regained motion to my aching limbs, I put the car in drive and drove away. I wish I knew how to fix everything. I wish I could just be with Bella. I wish I were born normal. Okay there's my three wishes now where's my genie?

I pulled into the driveway, and Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. That meant Charlie's wasn't home from work yet. That would make it easier to talk to Bella. I got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Bella must've saw me coming, because she was at the door before I could knock.

"Jake are you okay?" She asked. "No," I told her, " I feel like shit. Sam, Quil, and Embry are no help at all. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to Hell." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living. "Jake, I'm so sorry. Can I help?" She asked. "You can try, but I don't know how smoothly it'll go," I said. I sat down on the couch, and Bella sat down next to me. "Bella I really need you to listen to me, because it'll be easy to get lost in my train of thoughts," I said. "I'm listening. Now tell me, what happened with Sam?" She said. "I was born differently than everybody else in my pack, except for Sam. Everyone else is a 'Follower,' Sam and I were born 'leaders.' Those leaders are called Alpha Wolves,"

Bella sat silently, she looked a bit confused. I continued, "What usually happens when another Alpha is born is the old Alpha becomes a follower, and obeys the command of the new Alpha. Are you following me?" "I think. So Sam is supposed to stand down and follow your command, right?" She understood for the most part. "Yes," I said, "And Sam refuses to stand down, he doesn't believe I'm mature enough to handle the pack. He's probably right, but he should give me the opportunity to prove myself." Bella stood up and walked towards me. "Jake, you are so strong, both mentally and physically. You can handle a bunch of teenagers, and you wouldn't be alone, Sam would still be there. He's probably not used to having to hand down the power," She said. "Yah, maybe," I replied. I stood up and stood in front of her.

"You wanna have some fun?" She asked. "Like what?" I said. I was a little shock by her question. "I don't know just something to get your mind off things. We could drive down to Port Angeles," she offered. I took her hand. "Sounds like fun," I said.

I pulled Bella outside and into the Rabbit. I should probably tell my Dad that I'm leaving town, but honestly, I didn't care what he thought. "Jake, you know I love you, right?" She asked. We sat in the driveway. "Bella, I love you too," I said. Just her simple words help kill the pain. "Jake you're my best friend, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you," She said. I wish we were more than friends, but I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all.

"Yah, I know. You are the best friend any werewolf could ask for," I said. She started to laugh. "Jake, I'm trying to be open and honest with you, don't make it a joke," she said, "I question myself sometimes. I wonder if I made the right choice," My face went straight. "What do you mean 'The right choice'?" I asked. She paused, and took a deep breath. "I wonder if I should've been with..." She stopped herself. "With?" I asked. "With you, Jacob," She said.

Questions suddenly rushed into my head. Me and Bella? I mean I've thought about it all the time. I do love her, so much, but Edward loves her. "Oh," I said, "I, I wonder all the time what that would be like, but I never thought," She stopped me. Just then I felt the warmth of Bella's lips against mine. Her arms were around my neck. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I loved every minute of it. It was so passionate. The sweet essence of her lips still lingered as she pulled away. I never wanted it to end.

Bella leaned back in her seat, trying to regain her breath. I finally grabbed the gear shift and drove down the road. "Jacob, I just want you to know, I've done nothing to regret," she said. "Neither did I."

Bella watched my every move. "Jake it's kinda late, maybe we shouldn't go to Port Angeles," She said. "Okay, do you want me to take you home?" I asked. "Yah, but will you stay with me?" She asked. "Um sure, but you should probably tell Charlie, and what about Edward," I said. "Of course,and I told him we were going to hang out tonight," She said. "Perfect," I said.

She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and called Charlie. "Um, hey Dad, it's Bella," She said, "I was just wondering when you're going to be home tonight." I heard the faint sound of my dad in the background. "Bella! he's at my house. I hear my Dad in the background," I yelled, the night was playing perfectly. "Hey dad where are you, it's really loud?" she asked, "The Black's? Oh, um well..." She looked at me, "Um dad Jacob wants to speak with you."

She handed the phone to me. "Hey Chief Swan," I said. "So,what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked "Oh, well she and I are going to hang out at her house tonight, and watch some movies, then I was going to take her to Cullen's place on my way home." "Um, okay. I could take her over to Cullen's in the morning though," He offered. "No, it's fine. It's a really okay," I said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I hope he bought it. "Okay Jake. Have fun. Bye," He said. "Bye, Chief Swan," I hung up the phone, "Easy!" "Jacob Black, you liar," She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

When we pulled into her driveway, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. Bella took a deep breath. I got out of the car, and walked around to open the door for Bella. She got out and grabbed my arm. I could tell she was nervous, because she squeezed my arm tight. "It's going to be fine, I promise," assured her. "I know," She said.

We walked through the door, and the house was empty. We ran back to her room and shut the door. "Alright, what movie shall we watch?" I said. Bella plopped down on her little bed. She was smiling at me. "I don't care, just grab one," she said I walked over to the bookshelf next to the t.v. and grabbed a movie, then popped it in the VCR and turned out the lights. "Jake," she said, "come sit down." I went and sat down next to her. I laid my head on my pillow, and Bella laid her head on my chest. What was I getting myself into? I didn't care. I had Bella and that's all that matters.

After awhile, the movie got old. Bella lifted her head off my chest, and moved toward my face. "Bella," I whispered, "I love you, but be careful." She lightly kiss my cheek

After a while, Bella became tired, and so was I. I stood up and took my shirt off, I never sleep with it on. Then crawled into bed, laying right beside Bella. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist. That was easily the best night of my life.

The next morning when I woke up, Bella was gone. Did I only imagine last night? I couldn't of, because I was still in her room. I wouldn't blame her for running. "Bella," I whispered. "Oh no! What have I done? Bella loves Edward. Why did I even think for one second that she would possibly change her mind?" I couldn't bear to think of it.

I got out of bed and hopped out the window, I couldn't risk Charlie asking questions. I didn't even think of my shirt, but I almost never wear one, so it wouldn't be different. I went to the door, there was a letter.

_Dear Jake, _

_If you're reading this you jumped out the _

_window, and that was really stupid, but smart _

_I love you so much, but I love Edward. What happened _

_last night, well it wasn't supposed to. You know if things _

_were different, we could make it work. Jake I just want _

_you to know, that I didn't leave to hurt you,I left to protect you. _

_I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Jake, I really am._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, but how did I not see that coming. What does she mean "she left to protect me"? This makes no sense. I get it she loves Edward, more than me. I will never forget what happened.

I wanted to see Edward now. I didn't know why, but I wanted to see him. I went back to my house, I wasn't even going to talk to my dad. I headed to the garage to get my car, but when I went back to get it. Edward was already here. He had his had laying on the hood of his Volvo. "Edward?" I asked. He lifted his head off the roof of the car. "Bella was here last night, wasn't she?" He asked, he sounded really angry. I needed to calm him down. "Edward, I," I didn't really know what to say, "yes, but," he stopped me. "Don't even say nothing happened, because I know. And I probably deserved it," he said. "Bella loves you,she really does. I don't know what she, what I was thinking," I said. "Jacob, please, I just want to know the story," He didn't sound angry anymore.

"I went to Bella, as you told me to. Bella talked to me, well I actually talked to her, but then she asked if I wanted to do something fun," he stopped me. "So, her 'something fun' is cheating on me?" he asked. "No," I said. "Then what Jacob, because I'm really confused," he said. "We were planning to go to Port Angeles, but we talked and things were said. It was really fast," I explained. "What kind of things? Jacob, I need to know. I need to know if I just didn't make the biggest mistake of my life," he said. "What do you mean? You've done nothing to regret," I said. I felt like he wanted to kill me.

"Jake, I'm almost 105 years old, Bella is almost 18. I love her so much," He said. I already knew what happened. "I get it, you proposed to Bella, and you want to make sure she still loves you," I said. "Yes, Jacob I know the way you felt about Bella," He said. I pulled the note out of my pocket, and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked. "Just read it. It's the note that Bella left for me this morning," I said. He opened the note and read it. "Jacob, I can only imagine how you felt. Waking up with Bella gone, only having this note explain what happened. I'm sorry, but thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me," he said.

"Does Bella know," I started. "That I know, I don't know. Alice probably will figure out in no time and start to interrogate Bella," he explained. "Can I see her, please?" I asked. There was a long pause of silence. "Um, sure, hop in, I'll take you to her," he said.

I didn't know the way Bella was going to feel when she saw me. "Jake, I just want you to know, Bella thinks you hate her, for leaving you the way she did," he said. His words stung. "I don't even know what to say to her. What would I say to her?" I asked. "I would forgive her. Then forget it," He said. "Ah, yes. Forgive and forget," I said. The only problem was I didn't want to forget.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I leaned my head down into my hands. Just then I felt the icy cold touch of hands on my back. Not in a bad way, in a comforting way. "Jake, are you ready to see Bella. "I don't know," I said. I got out of the car and followed Edward. When we went inside nobody said a word. Edward took me up to his room. "She's in there," he said. I stood there and leaned my head against the door. I took a deep breath. "I'll leave you alone," he said, then he turned around and walked down stairs.

I heard the faint sound of sniffling. "I really hurt her," I whispered. I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," she said. I hesitated a little. I cracked the door "Bella," I said. "Jake?!"She yelled. But she wasn't angry, she seemed excited. " Walked in and sat next to her. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry," I said. "Why? I left you in a horrible way, I never thought you'd forgive me," She said. "Me hate you? Are you kidding me. You're my best friend," I said. She smiled. "I'll forget everything, it never happened," I said. "What!? Why?" She asked. "You don't want me to forget last night?" I asked. "No, I told you, I've done nothing to regret," she said, "One thing, does Edward know?" She asked, she seemed a bit nervous. "Yes, he does, but I explained to him what what happened. Your proposal is still on," I said. "Oh, he told you," She said. "Yah, but it's cool, I'm happy for you. When are you,"I said. "Jake, I don't know," she said. "Uh, Bella, I gotta go. I love you," I said. "I love you too," She replied.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I felt a little awkward talking about Bella's "planned" death. I don't want to say goodbye. How will she tell Charlie, and Renee. I know they love each other but, marriage. She's so young. I don't understand what she sees in him, what she saw in me. I don't deserve her. I walked down stairs. I felt like everyone was staring at me, but I didn't look up. I just walked outside.

What could I do? The werewolves hate me, the vampires want to kill me. Bella is the only one who actually cares about me. I was so confused. "Oh no," I said. "Jakie, what happened to you," Quil said. "We thought the bloodsuckers got you," Embry said. "I wish," I mumbled under my breath. Quil and Embry walked towards me. Quil slapped me on the back. "The pack isn't the same without you," Embry said, as if he actually cared. "If you really cared you would've been here oh I don't know two days ago," I said. I was pissed. I wasn't going to forgive them that easily. "Dude, we had no idea what happened till this morning, when you weren't there," Embry said. "Wasn't where?" I asked. "The pack meeting. Sam said you left the pack for the bloodsuckers. I wanted to find out what was going on," Quil said. "Yah, where's Cullen, I want to kick his ass," Embry said. "Why?" I asked. "For brainwashing you to leave the pack, isn't that like is special power," Embry said. "No, and I wasn't brainwashed, I left," I said, "I wasn't treated fairly and it pissed me off." "You were treated the same as us," Quil said. "Exactly, I'm not the same as you," I said. "Jake that makes no sense," Embry said. "Yah, what aren't you telling us, Jake," Quil continued. "Well what Sam refuses to tell anyone is that I'm Alpha," I said. I really hope I won't regret saying that. "Shut up, Sam is Alpha," Embry said. "I am the new Alpha and Sam won't give up his post," I said. "I wouldn't blame him Jake," Embry said. "Yah, have you ever known Sam to just give up?" Quil said, "now come on Embry's truck is at the end of the driveway." I did reply to him, I just followed him to Embry's truck.

"Embry, off to Jake's house," Quil said, in a stupid action tone. " No," I said, "I want to speak to Sam, face to face." Quil and Embry started oohing. "Shut up, I won't fight him unless I need to," I said. I hope I didn't just walk right into a trap. Embry took off down the road to Emily's house. "He's here," Embry said. Both Embry and Quil followed me into Emily's little house. I think they were hoping to catch a free fight.

"Sam, I need to speak with you now," I said. "Jake, how nice to see you," He said. I was ready to fight. Sam walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Sam, I'm not here for small talk," I said. He walked me outside, without saying a word. "Jake lower your shoulder's I'm not going to fight you," he said. "Why did you tell the pack that Cullen brainwashed me?" I asked. "I was protecting you. Do you know what the pack would've done to you if they knew the real reason you left," I stood there silently. "They would've killed you," he said, "I wouldn't let that happen. Wether you know it or not, I care about you. Yes, I do know that you are Alpha, and you want to be treated that way, but I'm trying to be rational." "You never discussed my taking over the pack with me, it seemed like you already had your mind made up," I said. "Jake, I was only doing what's best for you," he said. "What's best for me? How about what's best for the pack? They need a new leader, if you really cared about them you would let me take over as planned!" I yelled. "Jake!" he shouted, "settle down. I'll let you take over when I believe you're ready." I was done speaking to him for now. I was going to be Alpha whether he liked it or not.

"Hey, Jake are we friends again, or what?" Quil asked. "We're cool, I guess," I said, "Embry?" "Hmm?" "You're an idiot," I smiled. "Nice to have you back Jake," He laughed, "what about Cullen?" "What about him?" I asked. "Can I still kick his ass?" He mentioned. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dude!" I punched his arm. I hopped in the back of Embry's truck, as he sped down the road.

"What do you guys want to do?" Embry asked. "Cliff diving!" Quil and I both shouted. Embry punched the gas and headed to the beach. Quil looked like a idiot. He was leaning over the edge of the truck watching the wheels spin, so I decided to have some fun. I leaned over and pushed his shoulder. "Dude!" he yelled. I laughed. We pulled into the beach. Embry ran around the back of the truck, "come on, let's go," he shouted. We both jumped out of the bed of the truck and raced towards the water, ripping of our shirts, and throwing them into the sand.

The water was cold, but I got used to it. "I'll race you to the cliff," Embry shouted. "Oh, you are so going down," Quil yelled. I swam to the cliff first. "Look who beat both of you," I shouted. We all climbed the edge of the cliff to the top. When we got to the top, Embry ran back away from the edge of the cliff about ten feet. "Woohoo!" he yelled, as he ran toward the edge of the cliff, and fell to the water. Quil jumped next, showing off doing a bunch of backflips. I heard them both splash as they hit the water. Then I jumped. I felt free, like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulder's. I landed in the water with a splash.

The day was coming to an end. None of us felt like going home just yet. Embry ran off to his truck. "So, Jake how were the bloodsuckers?" Quil asked, as he plopped into the sand. "For the most part they were welcoming. Rosalie, the blonde, was really fun to mess with," I started to laugh. "Oh, you mean the one who's with the huge guy?" He asked. "Yah, that's her," I assured, I sat down too. "Guys!" Embry yelled, "look what I brought," as he waived a box around. "What is it, all I see is a box," I teased. "It's gasoline and a box!" He yelled. "Bon Fire!" Quil yelled. Embry set the box down on the beach and went to find some wood to burn. "Come on Jake!" Quil yelled as he ran toward Embry. I stood up, and chased after them.

We were walking along the edge of the beach, when we found a small tree that had fallen over. "Embry, you get that end," he said as he pointed to a bunch of roots, "Jake you get the end with the leaves, I got the center." The tree wasn't that heavy it was just long. We walked the tree over to where Embry had previously laid the box. "Perfect," Embry said. He and Quil both grabbed a bottle of gasoline, and started spraying it onto the log. "Hey geniuses, where's the matches?" I yelled. Embry frantically searched his wet pocket's for a box of matches. "Uh, yah, I don't know," He said. "Nice," Quil said.

Just then I saw a black figure near the truck. "Hello?" I shouted. "Looking for these?" The figure asked, waiving a small box in the air. I walked towards the truck. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure was to small to be anybody from the pack, and the voice was too deep to be Bella's. The clouds cleared the sky, and let the moon shine down. "Edward?" I asked. "Hey, Jake. I heard you lost to the matches," Edward said. "Thanks," I said, as I took the box of matches from him, "but, aren't you supposed to be with Bella, you know for moral support." He bursted into a roar of laughter. "Jake, Bella's fine. You don't have to feel bad," He said.

"So, one more question," I said. "Okay." "When's the wedding?" I asked. "I'm not sure yet. Alice has the wedding schedule on a lock down. She says it's on a need to know basis," he explained. "And you don't need to know when your own wedding is?" I said. "Would you like to be the one to bug Alice, because she looks small, but trust me when I say, don't get her mad," he said. "Okay, don't bug the physic. I may have already done that," I said. Edward and I both laughed. "Okay, well I'll see you later Jacob. Have fun with the matches, but don't burn the forest down," he said trying not to laugh. "See you." I walked back over to Quil and Embry, who were sitting on the gasoline soaked log.

"You idiots," I said. "What?" Quil asked. I just stared at the log. "Dude, what?" Embry asked again. "Seriously, I have to tell you when you are stupid enough to sit on a gasoline soaked log, when I have a box of matches," I said. "You wouldn't," Embry said. I stroked the match against the side of the box. "You know some say a flame is alive. That it's able to burn throw almost anything," I stared at the match twisting it round in my fingers. "Shit!" Embry yelled, as I threw the match at the log. "Run!" Quil yelled, as they both stood up and headed for the water. I almost fell over I was laughing so hard.

I sat in the sand and watched as the the two idiots washed the gasoline from their clothes. I was still laughing. You would think that two guys, who always play with fire would know not to sit on the log drenched in gas. Eh, they'll learn eventually. "Dude, you almost burned our ass's off," Embry said, as he made his way up the beach. "Embry, you should know, if you're going to play with matches you're going to get burned," Quil said. Somehow what Quil said, worried me. I almost caught his ass on fire and all he can say is if you play with matches you're going to get burned. I mean come on, how obvious can it be that they were going to get me back. "You guys are seriously really bad at being sneaky with revenge," I said. The look the two guys made on their faces scared me slightly. I mean they are two teenage werewolves, think of what they could do. Then again you have to remember these idiots are dumb enough to sit in gasoline, so really how bad could it be?

Embry put his hand behind his back and flashed a look to Quil. Quil just nodded. "For us, this is true, but how about a whole pack of werewolves?" He asked. Embry pulled a two-way radio out from behind his back. "Now!" Embry shouted into the little microphone. Just then eight black figures rose from the forest. "Shit," I said. Quil and Embry ran back to the forest line to join the rest of the figures. "Jacob Black, get ready to eat paint!" Embry yelled. I was a little confused. Paint? I didn't know, but I was about to find out.

The first shot was fired. Blue paint dripped from my arm. Then the hunt began. Paintballs were flying everywhere. I was being hit over and over again, by the multicolored paintballs. I couldn't help but laugh. Quil ran from cover and tossed me a paintball gun. "You didn't honestly believe we'd let you go down without a fight, did you?" He asked. I didn't say anything. I pressed the end of the gun to Quil's shoulder and pulled the trigger. "I'm going to take that as a no," he said while he rubbed his arm. I nodded at him. I couldn't believe it, everyone was here. Even Leah came, and that's saying something. Either they're mad at me and were kind enough to use a paintball gun, or they aren't mad anymore and just want a way to get me back, either way it was fun. And it was just what I needed.

I spun around to face the forest. I was armed and dangerous. They shouldn't have put a gun in my hands. Oh well, they were going to pay. I snuck into the forest where nobody could see anything. I felt bad for Leah. Not because she was playing paintball with a bunch of teenage boys, but because she had just walked into my line of fire. I raised the gun, pointing the barrel at Leah. "Gotcha!" I shouted as pink paint dripped from Leah's shirt. "Jacob!" Leah shouted. She spun around to face me. "You know, you and Rosalie would make great friends. You guys have a lot in common, like hating me," I said. She smirked her mouth a bit then fire three bright green paintballs at my head. The girl has a good aim. "Nice," I said. "Don't underestimate me," she said, then ran deeper into the forest. I already had my next target in my head, Sam. After all the shit he's put me through, he's going to get it bad.

I lurked around the forest looking for Sam. Quil saw me, so I stood up and raised my gun. "Wait," he whispered, "I know who you're looking for. Sam is on the cliff. If you don't shoot me, I'll help you get him." I thought about his offer. "Sorry," I shot him in the chest, "this is personal." I climbed up the cliff looking for Sam, and just as Quil said there he was. He didn't know I was up there, because I had climbed the opposite side that he was facing. Then I fired two pink shots into his back. "What the," he yelled as he turned around to face his shooter. "Hi Sam," I said with a smile on my face. I was very proud of myself. "Jacob, how could I not expect this from you," He laughed. I just smiled. "Nice shot," he said. I could tell he was trying not to piss me off, it was smart. "See you," I said, before running off the edge of the cliff.

The water was cold, and it wasn't your average cold. The water felt like ice, but what could I expect, it like two in the morning. I swam to the beach, where I found Embry laying in the sand with every color imaginable, painted onto him. "Embry," I yelled. Embry lifted his head from the sand. "You know the object of paintball is not to get shot, right?" I asked. "Yah, I know," he laughed. I sat down next to him. "You want to know what really confuses me?" I asked. "Hmm?" He asked. "Who is this better for, you guys, or me?" I asked kinda laughing. "I think it's better for all of us. You, to get back anybody who really pissed you off. Us, to get you back, but it doesn't really seem that way anymore, because I have my own personal rainbow on my chest," he said. I laughed. "Beautiful! I love it," I love being sarcastic. He just chuckled. "What do you say, we get everybody? You, and me team up?" I asked. "Yah, let's," he said, "everybody has different colored paintballs, so give me your paintball holder." I took off the holder and handed it to him. He poured my paintballs into his canister and shook it. "Nice," I said. "Official partnership," he said. he poured half of the paintballs into my canister and handed it to me. "Let's do this!" I shook his hand.

"Shhhh! Get down," I whispered, "do you see that?" He nodded. "That's Paul," he said loudly. "Shhhh! Right, let's get him," I explained. We crawled through the forest, getting closer, and closer to our target. Paul didn't do anything to me, but he's an innocent victim, who just happens to be in my line of fire. Just as I was about to fire, a loud whistle roared through the forest. "All Quileute Pack Members, to the cliff, now!" Sam shouted.

Embry and I stood up. "Damn it, Sam!" I said. "Come on let's go," Embry said. He was trying to hold in a laugh. We both took off to the cliff side, along with eight others. "Sam," I asked, "is something wrong?" He just laughed. "No Jake, it's three in the morning. Time for werewolf bedtime," he laughed. Everybody laughed along. "Alright, time to go home everybody," Sam repeated.

The others phased back, Quil and Embry went to his truck. "Hey Jake, we'll be waiting for you in the truck," Embry said. "Alright, thanks," I said, while I handed him the gun. "Jake," Sam said, "thank you." I was confused. "For what?" I asked. "For understanding. You know eventually you'll get you time," he said. "Yah, I know. I really sounded like an ass, and that wasn't cool," he said. "Hey, I wouldn't sell yourself short. I'd be pissed to if I was in your position," he said. I half-smiled. "Goodnight, Jacob." "Night," I said.

I walked down to the truck, and hopped into the back. "How'd it go?" Quil asked. "Fine, thank you," I chuckled. Embry turned on the engine and drove away. "Who won?" "What? Nobody won. It wasn't a fight," I said. "Oh come on. You expect me to believe you talked to Sam, without trying to kick his ass?" He said. "Yah I do, because that's all that happened," I said. He looked disappointed. "Well see you later," I said as I hopped out of the back of the truck. "Hey, don't forget your gun, dude," he said. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yah, you fight a nice war," he said. "Thanks," I said, "See you later Embry," I said. He waived and pulled away.

I opened the door slowly, I didn't want to wake my dad up. "Jake." I was busted. "Do you know what time it is?" My dad asked. "Yah, Dad I was just with the pack, that's all," I said. "Why are you covered in paint then?" he asked, "Jake, you think I'll believe that Sam you let you guys play paintball on then reservation?" "Yah Dad, Sam played too, you can even call him and ask," I said. "Jake, go to bed," he said. I didn't say anything. I just turned and walked into my room.

How could he not believe me? I wasn't lying. I set my paintball gun in my closet. It was late. I took off all the paint covered clothes off and threw on some clean shorts. My chest was covered in bruises, and my ribs hurt, but it was fun. I wouldn't even be able to tell tomorrow. I flicked off the lights and went to bed. I had a long, painful day, and a rude awakening tomorrow.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maybe I was wrong about not being able to feel the bruises. My body ached. I couldn't even imagine my punishment for coming home late last night. My dad was pissed, no doubt about it. What really pisses me off about this situation, is that I was actually telling the truth, and he doesn't believe me. He's to stubborn to call Sam, and ask him.

I could barely get up. "Jake!" My dad said. I flopped back down onto my bed. "Jacob Black, you get out here right now," he yelled. "I'm coming," I said. Once more I tried to sit up, my muscles ached. I didn't want to move. I stood up and slowly made my way to the kitchen. "Yah dad," I said. "Give me your keys, right now. You're grounded from your car," he said. "What? I was telling the truth about last night, why don't you believe me?" I asked. I tried to hold my weight up on the table. "Because, Sam is not the kind of person to just screw around until the morning hours. Jake, are you hurt?" he asked, it didn't really seam like he cared. I squinted my eyes, and grabbed my aching abs. "A little soar, but I'll be fine," I said. He went over to the phone.

"Sam, hey it's Billy," he said. What was he doing? "I'm not sure," he said. What were they talking about? "Jake woke up this morning in extreme pain, is that normal?" he asked. I couldn't move. "Really, hold on I'll put him on," he said, "Jake, come over here." I slowly made my way to the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Jacob, are you okay?" My voice was weak from yelling. I cleared my throat and tried again. "No, my chest kills," I said, "and I can barely move." "I don't know why. You shouldn't be in any pain. I want to see you, and find out what's going on," he said, "let me talk to Billy." I handed the phone to my dad. "Yes," he said. I walked over to the couch, and laid down. "Okay, well I'll have him laying down till you get here," he said. Then he hung up the phone.

"Jake, do you need anything?" He asked. "Ice please," I said. He went back to the kitchen, and brought back a grocery bag full of ice. This would be interesting. "Thanks," I said. He handed the bag to me. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," he said. I laid the bag of ice on my chest, it felt good. My skin went numb. I could've laid there for hours.

The doorbell rang, it was Sam. "Come in," I said. The door opened. "Carlisle?" I asked. "Hello Jacob," he said. "Jacob, Carlisle's the only doctor who could help, because he know the existence of werewolves," Sam said. "What hurts?" He laid his icy hands on my shoulder. I shivered. "My chest," I said. He took his index fingers, and middle fingers, and felt my ribs. They felt good. "Hmm, I'm not sure what's causing him pain. I couldn't feel anything," he said, Jacob, could you sit up for me?" I slowly sat up. "That makes no sense," Sam said.

Carlisle began to examine the rest of my body. "That what I thought, until I saw this," He ran his fingers down my spine. About half way down I cringed in agony. "About half way down his spine, one of his disks is fractured," he said. "How'd that happen?" Sam asked. "That's where I'm lost. It would take great force to fracture your spinal disk, and it'd have to be very precise to only fracture one," Carlisle explained, "he should be fine by tomorrow. Until then, he will be in great pain, so I'll get him some strong pain medication." "Okay, thank you Carlisle," Sam said. I laid back down and put the ice on my chest. "I'll have Edward bring over the medication as soon as I get it," he said. "I'll inform Billy thank you for coming," Sam said. Carlisle left the house.

"Did anyone hit you?" Sam asked. I closed my eyes. "No, I don't think so," I was in so much pain. "Did you do anything that could've hurt you, after you left Emily's house yesterday?" he asked. I couldn't bare it, I opened my eyes. "Maybe, Quil Embry and I went cliff diving, but I didn't hit anything." Sam looked very confused. "Well, you just stay here and don't move. I'll tell everyone the pack meeting is cancelled," he said. "Okay, I won't move," I said. "Bye." Then he walked out. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I was watching the news, just so I could fall asleep. I was really tired.

When I finally fell asleep, there was someone at the door. My dad came out and let them in. "Hey Bella, Edward, " he said. "Hi Billy, hows Jacob feeling, any better?" Bella asked. "Bella!" I said. "Jake, oh my god are you okay? What happened?" She asked. "I'm fine. I have a fractured spinal disk," I explained. "How?" She asked. Edward walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know," I said. "Jacob, Carlisle said you should take this pain medicine now," Edward said. "Okay," I took the bottle of Vicodin from him. "I'll get you some water," Bella walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "Thanks," I said. I put one of the pills in my mouth and took a drink of water.

"So, what happened after I left last night?" Edward asked. "You saw him last night?" Bella asked. "Yes, love. He had a little problem, with starting a bon fire," he explained. "Oh okay," she said. "Well after almost burning Quil, and Embry, we played paintball with the whole pack," I explained. Edward's eye's widened. "That had to be interesting," he said. Bella sat down next to me. "Yah, it was fun," I said. The pain started to fade. "Cool, I wonder what that'd be like playing with vampires," he laughed. "Wow, that would fun to watch," Bella said. "Jake, when you get better, we have to play a wolves versus vampires game," Edward said. He and I laughed. "I'll be sure to bring it up, but I not sure how well it'll go," I said. "Yah, I'm pretty sure I'll get shit from Rosalie too," Edward said, Well you feel better and take that medicine, okay?" "Yah, I'll be better by tomorrow, literally," I laughed. "Bye Jake," Bella said. "See you later," I said. Then they left.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. It involved a lot of sleeping, and watching television. Nothing really exciting. Long story short, the day went on forever. It sucked, until we had an other visitor, or should I say visitors.

"Jake, Sam told us you were hurt. Are you okay?" Quil asked. I took a deep breath, wishing I could get off the couch. "Yah, what happened?" Embry asked. I wasn't really in the mood for questions, especially the same questions I've been hearing all day. "I don't know," I said. Technically I didn't lie, because I didn't know what happened exactly. "Dude, that sucks," Quil said.

I grabbed the Vicodin, and my water off the table next to me and took one. "Popping pills are we?" Embry asked. "Strong stuff there Jake, where'd you get it," Quil said. "Ha ha very funny. Dr. Cullen prescribed then to me for pain, thank you," I said. They were still laughing at their own jokes. "I thought I smelled vampire," Embry said. "Dr, Cullen, I didn't know they let vampires be doctors," Quil said. "Alright, enough with the vampire cracks. They're actually pretty cool," I said. "We didn't know you cared so much," Embry said. "Yah, dude chill," Quil added. "You guys should go, Jake needs his rest," My dad said. "Sorry Billy," they said. Then they headed for the door. "Bye Jake," Embry said. "Feel better," Quil added. "Thanks dad," I said. Those to frustrate the shit out of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "I just took the Vicodin, and I slept for a while. All in all, I feel better." My spine didn't hurt that bad really, but I didn't know if that was the Vicodin talking, or if it really was getting better. "That's good, but don't think just because you hurt yourself you're ungrounded," he explained. "Of course." I tried to get up, but my dad sat me back down. "I don't care if you like the vampires or not, Carlisle told you not to move, now sit," he was angry. I didn't say anything.

I wonder what Bella's doing, probably wedding planning. I'm going to miss her chocolate brown eyes, and the way she blushes. Is Bella going to fake her death? I mean she could pass for dead, but could she lay there still and silent while Renee, and Charlie grieved over her? They would have to leave Forks. I would never see her again. I was going to get the best of the time left with her, even if that meant hurting myself. I love her.

Another knock on the door. Who would visit at nine o'clock. My dad came over and opened the door. "Charlie, how are you?" he said. I got my answer, Charlie. "Jacob, Bella told me you hurt your spine. Are you okay?" He asked, disregarding my dad. "Yah I'm fine Chief Swan. Is Bella with you?" I wanted to start my "Bella time" immediately. "No, she's at the Cullen's house tonight, Alice is planning a wedding and wants her help. Heaven only knows why," he said. Did Bella not tell him yet? "Bella has her own style that really complements Alice," I explained. I sounded like an idiot. "If you say so," Charlie was mean behind Bella's back. "Well have fun with Billy," I said.

I was tired. I didn't really know why, I'd slept all day. I stood up and slowly made my way to my room. My bed felt so much better than the lumpy couch. It was still small, but nobody could even imagine how much I missed my bed after laying out there all day. I laid down, looking up at the ceiling, then it faded to black.

"Bella,Bella, listen to me. I won't let you die," I yelled as I watched her bleed out in my arms, to stay with Edward forever. "Bella it's going to be okay, I won't let you go." I held on to her tighter. I wasn't going to let her go. He said he could save her. He said she'd be safe. "Jacob, she's gone," Edward said. "No, I won't let it be true. She can't be. You said you could save her, that she'd be okay, but you lied," I yelled. I couldn't bare it. "It couldn't be true. He's got to be lying, let him be lying, please say that he's lying," I said. "I wish I could," Edward said. I was enraged.

There was nothing stopping me from ripping Edward's head off anymore. But when I tried to phase, I couldn't. It was like my phasing was gone, but it wasn't. I could feel it, it was there. Just then a white light appeared from the sky. "Jacob, I'm sorry. You did save me, you did." It was Bella. I couldn't move anymore. It was like my body wasn't in my control. Then I couldn't see anything, it all faded black. The faint sound of screaming lingered in my head. "You did save me, Jacob, you did."

I woke that morning screaming in fear. It all seamed so real. My heart was racing, and I was out of breath. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I wasn't going to let that happen to Bella. I looked into the mirror, and saw nothing. I mean I was there, but not spiritually. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face. The cold water felt good against my skin.

"Jacob, are you awake?" My dad asked. "Yah, I'm up," I was tired. I had a shitty night. The way Bella sounded was unbearable. "Come out here please," he said. I dried my face and walked out to the kitchen. "How does your back feel?" He asked. "Fine," I said. After last night I really could think about my back. "Good. Well, hey I talked to Sam about the whole paintball situation, and he confirmed that it was a pack thing. I really don't understand why though, but I guess it's a werewolf thing," he said. "So, am I ungrounded?" I asked. He stared at me. "Yah, I guess, but next time tell me when you're going to be home at least a time range," he said. "Deal."

He rolled over and grabbed my keys off the shelf by the sink, and tossed them to me. "Thanks dad," I said. "You're welcome. Now don't get yourself into anymore trouble," he said. "Okay dad. I'll try," I said, "hey dad, can I go see Bella? I need to talked to her." "Yah, but be home tonight. Sue Clearwater is bringing her family over for dinner, and Charlie is coming over as well. And when you leave bring Bella with you," he said. "I'll try." I went back to my room and grabbed a shirt out of the closet. "Okay I'm leaving now," I said. "Bye, Jake." I shut the door and went to the garage.

I was ready to get out of here. I climbed into my car and backed out. "Jake wait," my dad said. as I passed the house. I slammed on the brake and went to the door. "Yah dad," I said. "Here, take this, so we don't have a repeat of the paintball incident," he said. He handed me a little box, with a red bow on it. "Thanks," I said, "what is it?" I stared at the box. "Well, open it," he said. I took the lid off the box. "Oh my god dad. Thanks," I said. The box had a little Samsung Knack in it. "Call me if you're going to be home late," he said. "Definitely," I walked back to my car. "See you at dinner," I shouted. Then drove away.

I flipped open the phone and dialed Bella. "Hello?" She asked. "Bella, hey what's up?" I asked. "Jake, where are you?" She asked. I was so excited. "In my car. My dad didn't want to worry about where I am all the time, so he got me a cell phone," I explained. "Jake, that's awesome," Bella said, "hey, if you have time will you stop by Edward's house, I got something for you?" "Sure, I can do that." I pulled into the driveway. "Talk to you later Jake," She said. "Bye." Then the line went dead.

"Wow Jake, that was fast," Bella said from the porch. "Yah, well I originally coming over to thank Carlisle for the help yesterday," I said. "Oh, well that's convenient. Come on he's inside," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "Hey Jacob,"Carlisle said, "How's your spine feel?" Everyone was looking at me. "Good, thanks for the help," I said. "Bella, are you going to give Jacob your gift now?" Edward asked. "Yes I am," she said very proudly, "follow me."

I followed her up stairs and into Edward's room. "Okay, I found this in my bed room. It reminded me of you," she said. She pulled out a little bag from Edward's shelf. "Here," she handed me the bag. I pulled out all the tissue paper. In the bottom of the bag was a necklace with a wolf howling at the moon, on a black string. "I love it," I said. "My dad said that it was given to him, by my mom. He used to wear it all the time," she said. "Here, will you help me put it on," I said. I handed her the necklace and crouched down. She put the necklace around my neck and clipped the clasp. "There you go," she said. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Thank you, I love it," I said. "Your welcome. It looks good on you," she said.

Edward knocked at the door. "Hey Edward," I said. "Jacob, you look good," he said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or not. "Yes, I was Jake," he laughed. "Oh, thank you," I said, "can you excuse me for a minute?" My phone was ringing. "Yah, we'll be down stairs," They shut the door, and walked down stairs.

"Hello?" I said. "Jacob, it's Sam, I was calling to let you know that there is a pack meeting today," he said. "Okay, um when?" I sat down on the couch. "Eleven O'clock," he said. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was ten-thirty. "Okay, I'll be there," I said. Then the line went dead. I put my phone back in my pocket and went down stairs.

"Nice collar dog," Rosalie said. "Rosalie, do you know how to confuse a blonde?" I asked. she didn't say anything. "You put her in a round room and tell her to sit in the corner," I said. Emmett, who was sitting next to her, laughed. She glared at him. "Come on, that was funny," he said. She didn't say anything. "Oh come on Rose, have a sense of humor," Edward said. I smiled very sarcastically. "Yah, why don't we all just laugh until we're blue in the face," she said. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go to a pack meeting. Bella my dad is having a cook out and wants to know if you want to come. Your dad is coming," I said. "I'd love to Jacob," she said. "Cool, I pick you up on my way home," I said. "Great, see you later then," she said. "Bye." I left the house, and got into my car.

The drive to the clearing didn't take long. I was actually happy to go. It seemed like life was getting easier. I parked at the edge of the clearing and walked over to the rest of the pack. "Hey Jake,"Embry said, as I neared the pack. "Hey." I sat down in the grass. "Okay everybody, Jake has a little 'gift' for all of us," Sam said. "I do?" Sam nodded, "Oh right I do. The pack has gotten an invitation to play paintball, with the Cullen Family," I said.

I was getting dead stares. "Everybody, I know at first this may seem repulsive, but think about it. Most of you hate the Cullen's, and you rather give yourself paper cuts to the eyeballs, than play with them. That's is exactly why we should play," I said. "Jake, why would be go play with them if we all hate them. I'm confused," Leah said. "Am I the only one who sees how this is good? Come on, you guys hate vampires, paintball involves guns and shooting people. Catching on?" I said. "Oh I get it," Embry said, "we play paintball with them to get even."

For the most part they were catching on. "Sure, just think of it as getting even, but all the anger stays on the paintball field, and you have good sportsmanship," I said. "Okay, seriously it's that hard to understand the concept that the Cullen's want to play paintball with us? I honestly think it'd be fun," Sam said. "Thank you, somebody supports me," I said. "Okay, let's take a vote, if you want to play paintball with the Cullen's raise your hand," Sam said. Ten hands went up. "Who doesn't want to play?" Sam asked. Leah raised her hand. "Okay that settles it, we will play paintball with the Cullen's," Sam assured. "Is this all you called us here for?" Leah asked. I could tell she was really annoyed that she had to play with us. "Does anybody else have anything worth sharing to the pack?" Nobody said anything. "Okay then, you're free to go, thanks for coming." Then the meeting was over.

"Hey Sam, thanks for the support with the paintball idea," I said. "Hey, I'm just happy I can play a good game," he said. "Well thanks, I got to go. My family is having a cookout tonight," I said. "Have fun." I turned around and walked to my car. I pulled out my phone and called Bella. "Hey Jake, what's up?" Bella asked. "Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up. And could you tell werewolves are a go, for me?" I asked. I got in my car and started the engine. "Yah, why?" she asked. "The paintball game, Edward wanted me to talk to my pack about it. They think it's a great idea," I said I drove down the road to get to Edward's house. "Don't hurt yourself again. Be careful," she said. "I'm pulling in the drive way now," I said. "Okay, I'm ready, but you might to talk to Edward about the paintball thing," she said.

I parked my car and went up to the door. "Hey Jake, I heard the pack was up for paintball," Edward said. "Yah, they're siked," I said. "Yah, Emmett was very ecstatic," he said "What about the rest of them?" I asked. "Well, Esme thinks it would be fun, she's little timid, about playing with werewolves, but she'll play. Carlisle is happy, he loves paintball. Jasper's up for it. Alice is iffy, but she's playing, because Jasper is. I saved the best for last. Rosalie is , and I quote, unenthused, uninterested, and disapproving, but surprisingly she wants to play. We are a go," he said. "Awesome, when do you want to do this?" I asked. "Saturday, that gives you three days to prepare," he explained. "Great! Is Bella ready?" Edward turned around and looked through the door. "Uh yah, she's coming right now," he said. "Hey guys," Bella said, "Jake, you ready?" "Yah let's go." She hugged and kissed Edward. "I'll see you later," she said. "Have fun," He replied.

Bella and I walked to the Rabbit. "I love that necklace. Where did you get it?" She joked. "Oh, a friend gave it to me, I'm never taking it off," I joked back. We both laughed. Bella climbed in the passengers seat and shut the door. I waived bye to Edward, then climbed in the driver's side and started the engine. Then I drove down the road. "So, who's going to be there?" She asked. "The Clearwater's and Charlie," I said. "I guess I had to go home sometime," she laughed. "Nice, you haven't been home all week?" I asked shockingly. "Nope, wedding planning., with Alice." My eyes widened. "Wow, you haven't told Charlie yet, have you?" I asked.

"No, does he know? Did you tell him? Is he mad?" She asked. She was freaking out. "No, he doesn't know. Though he thinks Alice is a wedding planner, who needs your help. Did you know Charlie is mean when you aren't around?" I said. She took a deep breath. "Okay, thank god he doesn't know," she said. "You can't hide that forever. He's going to notice when you have a huge diamond on your hand," I said. "It's not a diamond, it's sapphire. Edward says I look good in blue, and it's not huge," She said. I just stared at her and smiled. "Edward's very lucky," I said. She smiled.

We pulled into the driveway, everybody was there. "One last, question, well technically two questions," I said. "What?" "Do you have the ring with you?" I asked. "Yes, and two?" She asked. "Can I see it?" She pulled a tiny blue box out of her purse and opened it. The box held a ring with two rows of round diamonds surrounding a round sapphire gem. "It's beautiful," I said. "Thank you," she said, then tucked the ring back into her purse. "Alright, let's go in," I said.

We walked into the house. "Hey kids," my dad said. "Hey Billy, thanks for inviting me," Bella said. "Oh, don't mention it Bella, you're like family," he said. "Aw, thanks," she said. "Uh, everybody's out back, if you want to join them," he said. Bella and I walked outside to the backyard. "Wow Jake, your backyard looks better when it's all lit up," she laughed. I love the sound of her laugh. "Why thank you," I said. Bella's face was suddenly filled with fear.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the garage. "What if my dad comes back to the garage? He'll figure out about the bikes. It's to risky to keep hiding them in plane sight," she said. "And, this is why, I'm grateful, I have stupid friends. The day that you and I went riding last, Embry got caught putting them away. He told my dad that they were his, and I'm fixing them up for him," I explained. "Seriously? That's awesome. You know you don't give them enough credit," she said. "Ha, I give them to much credit. Those two are idiots," I said. "Well what about the time....? Or how about when Quil....? Okay you're right they are idiots," she agreed. "I told you," I said.

After dinner Bella, and I played volleyball, in my backyard. "Jake, I'm no good at this game," she said. It was her and Leah versus Me and Seth. "It's okay, Leah is," I said. Bella glanced at Leah, who was smiling at her. "Here it comes," I shouted, as I tossed the ball in the air. I hit the ball over the net, and it was returned by Leah. "Nice save," Bella said, to Leah. Seth ran up on the ball and spiked it down. "one, zero. Your serve," I said. "Hold on, hold on, don't start yet. Bella I'm leaving now, are you coming with me? I can drop you off at Alice's if you want?" Charlie asked. "I can take you home if you want to stay, and finish the game?" I offered. I wasn't about to loose my "Bella time" to Charlie. He won't even notice her being different. "I'm going to stay and finish the game, okay?" She said. "Yah, are you coming home tonight?" He asked. "Uh, yah I think. I'll call you if things change," she said. "Okay, have fun. Bye Bells," he said. "Okay, back to the game," Leah shouted. Then she served the ball.

The volleyball game went on for around three hours. You could tell, that Bella was getting better. She managed to refrain from getting hurt. Around eleven o'clock she was ready to go. Leah, and Sue went home. Seth was inside helping my dad with the dishes. "Hey dad, I'm going to take Bella home," I said. "Actually, Jake can you take me to Edward's, please?" Bella asked. "Yah, do you need to call Charlie?" I asked. "Yah," she walked into the garage. "Jake," my dad said. He came outside. "Yah dad?" I asked.

"I heard you were going to take Bella to Edward's," he said. He didn't seem to like that idea. "I don't know how much I like the thought of you hanging around with Edward so much. It seems like you're always over there," he explained. "Dad, it's cool. Edward is nice." I didn't understand why everybody was against the Cullen's. They didn't really do anything, that wasn't already resolved. The were a nice family, well most of them anyway. "Jake, it's an act. Every time you go see him you are just helping him get to know you weaknesses." He sounded crazy. "Dad that's ridiculous. He wouldn't do that. I trust him, Bella trusts him, and Sam sort of trusts him. Isn't that enough for you?" I hated arguing with my dad. We just never seem to agree, anymore. "No Jake, it's not. I don't want you to go there anymore," he demanded. I didn't say anything else to him.

"Hey Jake, are you ready?" Bella asked. I felt my pocket for my keys, and cellphone, to make sure they were there. "Yah, let's go," I took her hand and led her to the car. I didn't look back to see my dad. "Are you okay? You look upset," she asked. "I'm fine," I hesitated. We stood in the garage. "It's just my dad. We never seem to agree anymore. He doesn't understand me at all. He thinks it's so easy to be a werewolf, but he has no idea."

"What happened,everything seemed fine when I left?" She asked. "My dad heard you say you wanted to go to Edward's, and he didn't like that I was spending so much time with him. Then he came up with this ridiculous excuse for me to stay away from him, how he's not safe for me," I explained. "Hmm, that reminds me of someone I know," she laughed. "Yah, and just like my dad, I didn't know him. I believed the stories about them being monster's," I said.

I opened the passenger side door for her. Then walked around and climbed in. I slammed the door, just a little harder than necessary. Bella put her hand on my shoulder, "He's your dad. They're supposed to be overprotective, it's there job." I pulled out of the garage. My dad was still sitting in the backyard, he was just glaring at me. I quickly backed out into the street and left.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My own dad hated me, hated who I was, my friends, it wasn't right. Isn't a dad supposed to love you unconditionally, stand behind you even if your wrong? Apparently not my dad.

"Jake, he loves you, if he didn't he wouldn't have taken care of you when you got hurt," Bella said.

"He only cares about me when it won't make him look bad," my muscles tightened.

"Jake, that's not true," she said.

My grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Name on time where he's stood behind me, when everyone else didn't," I said.

I felt myself accelerate. "Oh my God, Jake are we going faster," Bella panicked.

"He didn't stand behind me when Sam accused me of disloyalty. He won't stand behind me now, when I believe Edward is safe to be around. I'm all he has anymore, ever since Rachel and Rebecca moved out."

I was still accelerating.

"Jake, please slow down," Bella yelled, in a panicked tone.

"I help him every moment of every week, and yet he still despises me. My own dad," I could feel my whole body tense up.

I clenched my teeth. I still accelerated.

"Please Jake, stop! Slow down, you're going too fast," tears streamed down her face, yet I couldn't find the will to stop myself from accelerating.

"Jake, please, please slow down," she screamed as tears continued to stream down her face.

I felt like I wasn't in control. When I finally looked at the speedometer, it read 120mph. I felt like I had regained control over myself.

"Jake," Bella cried.

What have I done? I could of killed us both. I fiercely pulled my foot of the gas, and took a deep breath, then pulled over to the side of the road.

I got out of the car and rested my head on the hood. Bella followed me.

"I lost control, I can't be around you, Bella. I can't hurt you again" Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"Jake, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, I'm safe," she said.

"I could've killed you Bella. You don't know how fragile you are, but me, I'm not fragile. I heal within seconds, and Edward, nothing hurts him."

I turned to face her.

"Look at me Bella, I could kill you."

"But you won't, I trust you," she said.

She held me tighter.

"Why?" I asked.

How could she trust someone who is constantly putting her in danger.

"Jake, I trust you because I love you," she started to cry again.

I hugged her tightly. She buried her face in my chest. Tears fell from my face. I couldn't believe that I was crying.

"Jake, I do love you, I do," she said.

I wiped my eyes.

"Let's get you to Edward's. I'll try not to kill you again," I laughed.

"That sounds like a plan," she laughed along.

We both climbed back in the car, still laughing. I mean that had to look ridiculous. Two people randomly standing on the side of the road, hugging. One looks twenty-five, the other eight-teen, both crying.

Edward's house was right around the corner. I pulled over maybe a mile away from his house, I'm not really sure. What I do know is that Edward probably heard every single one of my thoughts. That's the one thing I hate about him. He's already drop dead gorgeous in the eyes of every teenage girl, but then he can read the minds of everybody. That can't be legal.

My cellphone started to buzzed in my pocket. I was right Edward could hear every thought and he's laughing at me, lovely.

"Something funny?" Bella asked.

I looked down, kind of chuckling at Edward's text.

"Your boyfriend," I bursted into laughter.

Her cheeks turned bright red.

"What'd he say," she asked.

"He was making fun of me. I didn't realize we were so close, so he can read my mind. You are so lucky you have a private mind."

"Will you tell me what you were thinking?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'll think about that one," I joked.

Bella glared at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you," she smiled, "I was thinking about how everybody thinks he's gorgeous and perfect, and to top it all off he can read minds."

She made a weird face.

"What, is today the many faces of Bella day?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is," she joked.

We pulled into the driveway.

"Jake, Edward just told me, that he heard about your situation with your dad, and said you're welcome to stay," she explained.

I laughed, "let's see how walking through the door goes."

I always had issue's with just walking in the door, especially with Rosalie. "Um, Edward just texted me, Rosalie left with Emmett for an over night hunting trip," she laughed.

"Let's go in," I said.

I got out of the car, and Bella followed. She walked right into the house. I guess she was so close that they really don't care if she just walks in.

Edward met us at the door, and Bella walked over and kissed him. It was sort of awkward to stand there, but hey, you move on.

"So, Jacob will you be staying?" Edward asked.

"You're sure everyone's okay with it?" I asked.

Edward chuckled.

"Nope," he said.

"Alright, I'll stay."

They both smiled.

"Yes, Woohoo! Sleepover," Bella shouted.

Edward and I both laughed.

"Not quite, love," Edward said, "Jacob is just staying here till he gets things sorted out at home."

For the first time in a while I felt welcome somewhere.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," Edward said.

I followed him up a flight of stairs into what looked like a library. There were books everywhere, thousands of them. Giant portraits hung from every wall. Then in the corner of the room was a bed. It looked like the bed Bella had used when I saw her here last, but different. It was slightly longer, and wider.

"I hope this okay," Edward said.

"It's perfect, thanks," I said.

It was nicer than my room at my house.

"Um, hey Jacob, I'm glad to hear you feel welcome somewhere. I just want to let you know you are always welcome here, even when it seems like you're not."

I half smiled.

"Thanks. Just, when you think about all the shit I've been through in the past week, it's ridiculous. With a normal person that would be spread over the course of months. First Sam, then the whole Bella incident, the spine injury, now my dad. It's amazing that I haven't killed myself. Not that I would, you know," I explained.

"Yah, it always seems like things go way faster. Then you look at Bella, and everything seems simpler for her. Even though she doesn't realize it, she has the luxury of having time to sort things out. She's in such a hurry to become a vampire, and end her human life, but I don't know if I'm ready for her to be like me," Edward and I are a lot alike.

"Of all people I thought you'd be almost anxious to turn her, have her forever."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"It would seem that way, but there is so much I 'm going to miss about her. Well, anyway I'll let you get settled in, explore, you know," he explained, "Oh, and by the way if you look under the bed, there is a bin full of clothes that will fit you. I got sizes from Bella."

"Okay, thanks."

Then he left.

The trunk was filled with clothes that almost looked new. Under shirts, and sweats to sleep in, I assumed. Then a bunch of jeans, all different shades, and styles, and some casual t-shirts. It was like a full new wardrobe. I couldn't even imagine how much this cost, knowing Alice, a lot. Bella did say she liked to shop. I closed the bin and shoved it back under the bed, then walked down stairs.

Carlisle and Esme had come home. They were talking about the hospital, it honestly bored me. Edward was sitting on the couch laughing at my thoughts, Bella next to him. Everyone was still, until Alice and Jasper walked in. I wanted to thank her for my new clothes. She seemed not to completely hate me any more. Edward nodded. I took that as a yes. Maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as I thought.

"Uh, Alice, thanks for the new clothes," I said.

My voice was hesitant.

"Oh, you're welcome. I've been wanting to shop for someone else for a change, and you were my perfect opportunity," she said.

Alice had a pixy like appearance. I didn't really notice it, until I really talked to her.

"I'm easy to shop for, really. I'm simple," I said.

Edward put his hand over his mouth to hide the fact he was laughing at me.

"You, simple? Are you kidding me? You are one of the most complex people I know," Edward joked.

"I meant my wardrobe. Anyway thanks," I said.

Alice smiled.

"Just don't fight with Rose," she said.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

I didn't really know exactly how things worked out with humans around here. Does Bella just go upstairs when she was tired, and they just resumed their day, or did she just crash eventually and Edward takes her upstairs? I didn't know. I'll just follow Bella when she goes upstairs. Edward once again nodded at me. I assumed that meant I was on the right track.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about your dad," Carlisle said.

"Yah, me too," I mumbled.

They all laughed.

"Do you need anything?" Esme asked.

"No, you've already done a lot. Thank you," I said, trying to be polite.

I didn't really need anything else. I had somewhere to stay and clothes that's good enough for me, I'm easy to live with, really.

"Anything to help," Esme said.

"Thank you. I'm a little tired, so I'm going to turn in." I yawned.

"Me too, night everybody," Bella said.

Then she kissed Edward good night and headed upstairs.

I felt weird sleeping in a whole house full of vampires. It's like they were going to wait till I was asleep to kill me. Everything was different. I don't mean different in a bad way. More of a comfortable way, it's easier to relax. To start every thing's bigger, the bed, the room. It didn't feel right, but it was manageable. It was weird not to hear my dad's squeaky wheelchair, as he rolled down the hall. The one thing I liked the most was the fact that nobody knew where I was. Really I mean Quil and Embry. It gave me a more comfortable sleep.

"Bella what are you doing, it's me Jake," I yelled, as Bella neared me.

She was hissing, and crouched like she was going to kill me.

"Edward, get Bella," Alice shouted.

Edward ran to Bella, wrapping his arms around her, restraining her.

"Bella, you're better than this," he whispered into her ear.

Bella swung her elbow and hit Edward in the ribs, and he fell to the ground. It was the first time I've ever seen Edward in an physical pain.

"Bella, calm down. You don't want to hurt Jake," Alice shouted, "Jasper, we need you."

Carlisle jumped between me and Bella.

"Bella, think of who you are, who you're hurting," Carlisle said.

She swatted him to the ground. Bella almost seemed unstoppable. Esme ran over to Carlisle laying on the ground. Emmett ran over to Bella also trying to restrain her. Jasper walked calmly in front of her. He took a deep breath, though he didn't need it.

"Bella," he whispered softly, "You are Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You are married to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Your Mother is Renee Dwyer. Your Father is Chief Charlie Swan. Your Stepfather is Phil Dwyer. Remember who you are. You don't want to hurt anyone."

She collapsed, Emmett held her in his arms. She looked around. Her face was horrified.

"I did this?" she asked.

Jasper nodded.

Bella shook her head, "No, I couldn't have. I didn't hurt anyone."

"Bella, it's okay. We'll be fine," Edward said, attempting to comfort her.

"No, I'm not a monster, I'm not."

The she was gone.

"Jacob? Jacob, are you okay?" Edward said, "You were having a nightmare." I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Yah, I'm fine. You heard my dream. Will Bella be like that?" I asked.

Edward pursed his lips.

"I can't tell. Nobody can until it actually happens. Carlisle believes that Morphine is a powerful drug and can help control pain and bloodlust as a newborn vampire, but the only person he ever used it on was Emmett, and it didn't work for him," Edward explained.

"Is he going to try with Bella?" I asked.

"I wish, but Bella has demanded I change her, and I don't know if I can. The last time Bella was bit by James, I tried to save her. I didn't know if I could stop, it was so hard. I don't want to make that mistake of not being able to stop."

Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edward said.

Bella opened the door.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey Bells."

I was so happy to see Bella.

"Edward, Alice and I are going to do some wedding shopping, do you want to come?" She asked.

"You should go. I'll stay here with Jacob," he said.

"Okay, have fun."

"You too. Bella, be careful?"

"I will," she seemed a little annoyed by that.

Edward smiled.

He had perfect teeth. They were straight and white, beautiful. Bella shut the door and walked down stairs.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed," Edward said, then he followed Bella downstairs.

I pulled out the bin of clothes from under my bed. I just picked the stuff on top. A faded blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, seemed simple enough. It was better than any of the clothes I had left at home. I slid on a pair of blue flats

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yah."

"I was wondering, since Bella and Alice are doing something today. Do you want to hang out?"

I haven't yet decided if that was a stupid question, or not.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, I have two bikes, you're indestructible, right?" I joked.

"Yes," he laughed.

"You wanna take them out?" I asked.

"Um, sure." he smiled again.

"Cool, I'll pick up the bikes and meet you back here."

"Sounds good," he said.

We both walked down stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me.

"Yah, a little," I said.

Edward walked to the kitchen.

"Here, you should eat something. Do you like cereal? We keep it at the house for Bella," he offered.

"Cereal's good," I said.

He poured me a bowl of cereal and put it on the table.

"You probably don't have enough room on the Rabbit to get the bikes, you can take Emmett's truck if you want," Edward offered.

"You sure?" I asked.

He handed me the keys, "yah. Bella's truck probably isn't up for the trip," he laughed.

"Sweet, thanks," I said.

When I was done with my cereal Edward took me to the garage. There were tons of cars.

"Yah, I collect cars," Edward said.

"What's that car on the end?" I asked.

"It's Bella's new car. The Mercedes Guard. I'm going to replace her truck with it tonight," he explained

"Good, she needed a new car," I joked, "Dude, nice bike."

It was amazing.

"Thanks. I bought it after Bella told me about her bike. I'd never had a motorcycle before. I decided I would give it a try," he explained, "Well, anyways Emmett's truck is the white one, not that hard to find. Get your bike, and I'll meet you back here."

I got in the massive truck. Edward opened the garage door, and I was off.

I decided to test Emmett's car. Taking hard turns, and braking hard in the pouring rain. It was stupid, and I knew that, but I didn't really care. The only thing I cared about was getting my bike without my dad noticing. That would be the real struggle. I was right around the corner from my house. I didn't know what to think. If he caught me, would he let me go, or would he ground me like always? I was only absolutely sure of one thing. I wasn't going to forgive him. What I'm doing to him, isn't nearly half as bad as what he did to me.

I parked a block away from my house. If my dad saw the truck he'd know. I quickly and quietly snuck around to the garage. I was safe there. I removed the black tarp covering the bikes, and pulled mine out, then put the cover back on. I figured my dad was watching the highlights to a game. Cautiously, I started the engine, and slowly rode out of the yard. When I got to the truck, I cut the engine and lifted it into the back, then walked around to the driver's side. The ride back to the Cullen's place was faster. I didn't have to worry about my dad seeing me. I had what I went there for, and that's all that mattered.

Edward was waiting in the garage when I got back. He was doing a maintenance on his bike. I assumed he did some repairs, judging on the wrench in his hand.

"Jake, you're back. That was fast. I'm just doing a run through on the bike. I had problems with the engine last time I took it out," he said.

"Cool, so are ready?" I asked.

Edward tossed the wrench into a tool box, and laid a rag on a shelf.

"Let's go," Edward said.

He sat on his bike and revved the engine. I unload my bike from the back of Emmett's truck, and started the engine.

We tore down the driveway extremely fast. I mean it's not like we can get hurt. Riding with Edward is a lot different then riding with Bella. We both showed off a bit. One after another we did wheelies and burn outs. We didn't really care who was better. We were two guys having a hell of a good time. We raced from Forks High School to the clearing. It was a long race, but we kept each other entertained. Fifty-six miles to the clearing, it took us about a half hour to get there.

By the time we left the clearing, we left dirt rings from burnouts in the grass. It was getting late so we decided to head home. The ride home was somewhat painful. My butt hurt from sitting and doing tricks so long. Edward laughed at my pain.

"Nice. I don't feel a thing," Edward joked.

"Haha very funny," I teased.

"Thanks, Jacob," Edward said.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For helping me have the fun, Bella's been trying to show me," he explained.

"Oh, your welcome. Hey, call me Jake," I said.

"Jake...Hmm that'll take some getting used to, but I can manage," he laughed, "Oh, hold on, Bella's calling me."

He answered his phone.

"Hey Bells," he said.

I kept my eyes on the road.

"Jake, and I went on a little road trip."

I could tell Bella was asking questions.

"Oh, we took out the Ducati."

I was shocked the Bella knew what a Ducati was.

"Hey, you went with Alice." Edward laughed.

"Sure, next time."

I could tell he meant after the transformation. He hates Bella doing anything stupid or dangerous.

"Love you, bye," then he hung up.

"Bella and Alice are home, they were wondering where we went," Edward explained.

"Oh," I said.

We both accelerated more, trying to get home faster.

When we finally got home Alice was sitting on the hood of her Porsche, Bella was on the Volvo. I didn't see the Mercedes anywhere. Edward probably had someone hide it, so Bella didn't see it. We raced into the garage scaring the shit out of Bella, Alice must've seen it coming. She can ruin the fun sometimes. Edward parked his Ducati and lifted Bella off the hood of the Volvo, holding her in a cradle.

"How was your road trip?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at me and Edward.

"Good, we had a lot of fun," Edward said.

"Did you have fun Jake?" Bella asked me.

"Yah, Edward's cool once you get to know him," I said.

Bella kissed his cheek.

"Good," she seemed unamused.

Edward took Bella inside, I followed them.

"Alice, are you coming?" I asked.

She was laying propped up on her arms with her legs crossed.

"No, I'm going to wait for Jasper to get home," she smiled.

"Okay."

I walked inside and shut the door.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

I didn't know if Alice waiting in the garage was natural. Edward put Bella down.

"Only when Alice has something exciting to tell him. I can't even imagine what, now," Edward said.

Edward walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You guys hungry?" he asked.

"Ugh, yes. I'm starved," Bella said.

"Yah," I said, not as dramatic, but I think I got my point across.

Edward chuckled.

He pulled out a plate covered in tin foil.

"How about some left-overs?" he asked.

"Is it that chicken from last night?" Bella responded with a question.

"Yes," he said curiously.

"Woo," she yelled, "I loved that chicken."

Edward and I both joked at Bella, as she danced around the kitchen.

"I'm gettin' chicken, I'm gettin' chicken," she sang, as she danced.

"Okay Bella, you can calm down now," Edward joked.

Bella blushed, "it's good chicken, Jake."

"I can tell," I smiled at her.

She covered her eye's with her hands.

After dinner we walked into the living room. I didn't know that Rosalie had come home. "Edward, what's Jacob doing here?" Rosalie asked.

I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I'm staying.

"This ought to be hell," he whispered, "Jake is staying with us for a while."

Rosalie's eyes widened.

"What?" she snapped.

"Jacob is staying here," Edward said slowly, "do you understand?"

I guess I'm not the only one to treat Rosalie like a dumb blonde.

"Edward, I'm not an idiot, I heard you the first time," she snapped, "Carlisle, you can't be okay with this."

She stared at him. Carlisle pursed his lips, and nodded.

"Sorry Rose, Jacob is like family to Bella, and friends with Edward," Carlisle said.

"Yah, and I'm growing more fond of him too," Alice said, as she walked in with Jasper in her side.

"Alice, this has nothing to do with you," Rosalie snapped.

"Whoa, babe chill out," Emmett said.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. We all knew Rosalie was pissed, but she'd get over it.

"Emmett, you can't honestly tell me your okay with this," Rosalie pouted.

Emmett looked at her, "I'm not okay with this."

Everybody's face went blank.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

She smiled at him.

Emmett shook his head, "No," he laughed.

"Fine if you think this is all a big joke, than why don't I laugh too," she said.

Rosalie swung her hand back to slap him.

"No, Rosalie," Carlisle said, as he grabbed her hand.

"Need I remind you, it was a werewolf that almost exposed us. Jacob's grandfather," Rosalie explained.

"Edward, take Jacob and Bella upstairs," Carlisle commanded.

Bella grabbed Edward's hand.

"Come on Jake," he said.

We all went into Edward's room.

"Well that went better than I thought," Edward said.

Bella and I made weird face at him.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Let's just say, you're in one piece. Let's count our blessings," Edward explained.

"That bad?" Bella asked.

Edward swiftly nodded.

I could still hear the argument downstairs.

"Jacob," Jasper said.

He was standing in the doorway of Edward's room.

"Yah."

"If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. Rosalie could kill you in your sleep," he laughed.

I shot a glance at Edward.

"Was he serious?" I asked.

I never really knew Rosalie to kill. Well I guess she hates me that much.

"Rose doesn't kill anyone...anymore. And she doesn't hate you, to say. She hates the fact that you're a werewolf. She's really just paranoid. I wouldn't worry though," Edward explained.

I gave a fake reassuring laugh.

"You should work on that," he teased.

Bella grew bored mid-conversation, and climbed in bed.

"Somebody was tired," I said.

"Yah, long day. I mean, imagine shopping with Alice. That's like an equivalent to a five mile walk," he joked.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I can imagine," I said, "well it's getting late, for me. I think I'm going to head to bed." I yawned.

"Okay," he said, "oh, and we'll keep Rose in sight." he laughed.

I laughed with him as I walked out of the room, across the hall to "my room."

I pulled the trunk of clothes out from underneath the bed, and put my jeans and shirt in it, and pulled a pair of sweats out and put them on. I didn't know how much sleep I'd get tonight, with the fear that Rosalie might kill me. Anyways I pulled the comforter back and climbed in. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't seem to figure out why Rosalie blamed me for my grandfather's mistake. I never tried to expose them. Why am I making a big deal out this? I don't need Rosalie's opinion.

"I think it's for the feeling of being accepted," Edward said, I sat up.

"Oh great, now your a shrink?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward chuckled, "No, I just want you to feel accepted, and so does Bella. She sees that you're hurting, and it upsets her."

What is he talking about? I feel accepted.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

Edward shook his head.

"Really, that's weird; I thought I heard you think 'Why does Rosalie blame me for my grandfather's mistake?'" he said.

"What, I did not think that," I said.

"So now I'm hearing things?" Edward asked.

"Well no, not exactly. I did think that, but I also said I don't need Rosalie's opinion."

He looked at me.

"Jake, Rosalie's not evil. I mean she may be pushy, but I wouldn't go as far as evil."

I laid back in the bed.

"She almost backhanded Emmett, because he didn't agree with her," I explained.

"Okay, so she has some issues."

"I do not have issues, Edward Anthony," Rosalie said.

I didn't see her come up.

"Neither did I," Edward mumbled.

"So Edward, you think I have issues. Now, What issues do you mean?" she asked.

"Not now Rose," he said, "Night Jake."

Rosalie and Edward walked out arguing the whole way. I was so tired. I never thought that one person could be so exhausting. Finally, I let the day slip away, and went to bed.

* * * * * *

"Rosalie, wait," Carlisle yelled, as Rosalie pounced toward me.

There was no doubt in her eyes that she was planning to kill me.

"Babe, chill out," Emmett said trying to restrain her.

Edward ran behind her and grabbed her arms, Emmett and jasper joined in.

I tripped over a branch, trying to run. It was no use. I was going to be Rosalie's meal. She pushed them off her.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I would never," I pleaded, before she grabbed me by my neck.

"Never what, Dog?" she asked.

I couldn't breathe. Rosalie's grip on my throat tightened.

"Cat got your tongue? Let me help."

She threw me to the ground, and I gasped for air.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already. Why make me suffer more than I already have?" I begged.

Rosalie began to tear me apart with her teeth, each bite burned more.

"No, please stop," Bella cried, as she covered her eyes.

The burning was gone, Rosalie was gone. All I could see was Bella. She was crying, as she looked at the ground. I walked over next to her. I tried to rest my hand on her shoulder, but my hand passed right through her. I looked down to see a body lying on the ground, cover in blood and cuts. Then I realized I was looking down at myself. What Rosalie had done to me?

*** * * * * * **

I felt my body move.

"Wake up sleepy head," Bella said.

I touched her face.

"I'm up."

She smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

I wanted to say horribly, but I didn't.

"Great, thanks Bells," I lied, "How about you?"

"Good."

"Hold on Bells, my phone's ringing," I said.

Bella nodded.

"Hello? I said.

"Jake, what's up dude," Embry said.

"I just woke up," I said.

"Sam's been looking everywhere for you. Where are you man?"

"That doesn't matter. Where's Sam?" I said.

"Ah dude, you're with Bella, aren't you?"

"Where the hell is Sam?!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, actually I have no idea where he's at. He didn't say, he just said that if any of us heard from you to tell him."

"Okay, tell him I'll meet him at Emily's," I said.

"Okay Jake, I will."

"Bye."

"See yah, Jake. Oh and have fun with Bella."

"Shut up."

I put my phone on the bed.

"Sorry Bells, I gotta go," I told her.

"Okay, bye Jake."

"Bye."

I threw a shirt on and walked downstairs.

"Jacob, are you leaving, already?" Rosalie said sarcastically, with a frown on her face.

I move so close to her that my face was only inches away.

"Yah, I have a life to get back too, when are you gonna start?" I whispered.

I backed away.

"Urgh! Why can't just kill him and move on with our lives."

"Rosalie, we don't think that way. Jake is like family," Carlisle shouted, "Jacob, will you be returning?"

"I think so, but that all depends," I said.

Carlisle looked confused.

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"If my Dad find's out where I've been," I said, "Edward, I'll call you if plans change."

"Okay Jake."

I walked outside to my car. Why was Sam looking for me? Did my Dad send out looking for me? Did Sam even know? All these questions kept ringing through my head the whole way to Emily's house. When I came up on her little house I parked on the road, and sat in my car for a few minutes.

I took a deep breath. Not knowing what was going to happen when I opened the door. What if my Dad's in there? I didn't want to think about it.

I got out of my car, and slowly walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell. Sam opened the door.

"Jake, nice to see you again, where have you been? Billy said you ran away," Sam asked.

"I had a lot to sort out, and I needed to do it on my own," I said.

"Jacob, you're never alone."

"How? I'm alone all the time."

"What is that in your pocket?" Sam asked.

"My cell phone?"

"Exactly, you're not alone, because if you were, Embry couldn't have talked to you, and what about the pack?"

"What about them?"

"They are always in your mind, even more so as an Alpha. Jacob, you want to hold the responsibility of the whole pack, and you can't even control your own life," Sam explained.

"I can control my life," I said.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Embry said you were looking for me," I said.

"You came, because Embry told you to."

I was in control my life, and I could easily take over the pack. I didn't need Sam to tell me I'm out of control!

"Jacob, why do you think I called you here?"

"I don't know. If I knew that why would I be here?" I asked.

"I didn't call you here to yell at you," he said.

"Then why did you call me here? Because it seems like that is why."

"I was worried about you, I don't want you to lose yourself. I think that you should be more involved in the pack."

"I am involved in the pack," I said.

"Really? When was the last time you phased?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you should start remembering. This is a great responsibility you hold Jacob, and you are wasting it. You're not going to live forever, and you can't avoid being who you are."

"A monster?" I yelled.

"Jacob Black, you settle down."

"Why should I? My life is so screwed up, that it's a shock I haven't tried to kill myself. I mean Edward, Mr. Perfect even has flaws. He tried to kill himself, and nothing was even wrong. There is no denying what I am. I am a monster, born and designed to kill," I yelled.  
"Jacob, you don't have to be like that."

"I don't have a choice. Do you know that I almost killed Bella last night? I couldn't control myself in my car. I am dangerous, we are all too dangerous. I'm starting to think that what Edward used to say about us, that we were all monstrous mutts, is true."

"Jacob, hold your tongue."

"I'm done here, done talking, done with this living hell called my life."

"Stop Jacob. You are forgetting who you are."

"I know exactly who I am. I'm a monster.

I walked back to my car.

"Jacob, please don't do anything drastic."

"Good bye Sam."

I got in the car and called Edward.

"Hello, Jake?" Edward said.

"Edward plans have changed and I'm not coming back."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans?" Edward asked.

"Do you ever question why you are here, what your purpose is on this God forsaken planet?" I asked.

"All the time, why?"

"I've started asking myself those questions, and I used to know the answer, but lately I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"What's this have to do with anything."

"You asked what my plans were?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"I don't know my place here anymore."

"Jake, just please, get to the point."

"Edward I am planning to take my life."

"What?! Jacob, there is never anything bad enough worth killing yourself over, because no matter how it looks now it will get better, and I know that from personal experience. You don't want to do this Jake," Edward argued.

"I've made up my mind, and you can't stop me."

"Think of what this will do to Bella, to your dad. You haven't even thought about them!"

"I have, and I am tired of the arguing with my Dad, and I am tired of almost hurting Bella. I have to do this."

**Edward**

"Jacob, taking you life is stupid and unnecessary. You never have to do anything."

What was he thinking, taking his life. I needed to stop him, but he'd never let me.

"Edward, my time is done here."

Jacob hung up the phone. I needed to stop him. I couldn't just let him kill himself. I ran upstairs where Bella was laying in Jacob's bed.

"Hi Edward," Bella said as she gave me a kiss.

"Bella, I need your help," I said desperately.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to get a hold of Sam, do you have his number?"

"No, Jake does though, you could ask him," Bella suggested.

"No I can't, it's about Jake."

"What happened to Jake," tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll tell you on the way to Sam's house, let's go."

"Okay."

I pulled Bella out to the Volvo.

"Buckle up."

I punched the gas and sped down the driveway. I didn't have long to get to Sam and stop Jake."

"What happened to Jake?" Bella asked.

"He's confused, lost."

"What, where is he?" tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know."

"What happened to him?" she cried.

"Jake thinks that he would benefit everybody if he..." I stopped myself.

"If he what?!" Bella screamed.

It hurt me to see her in this much pain.

"Edward, tell me. If he what?!" Bella yelled.

"If he took his life." I said softly.

Bella covered her face, and began to scream.

"No! He can't do that! Doesn't he know how much I need him?!" Bella cried.

"He thinks that he's a monster. He said he can't keep hurting you."

"No! He can't do this, Edward, we have to stop him."

"I know."

We pulled into Emily's driveway. I helped Bella out of my car, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We have to stop him, we have to," Bella cried.

We walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Emily answered the door.

"Sam!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Emily?" I heard Sam say.

"It's a vampire."

Sam stood up from the kitchen table and made his way to the door.

"Edward Cullen?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know you are probably wondering why I'm here," I explained.

"Yes I am."

"Do you know where Jacob is?" I asked.

"No, but I just spoke to him an hour ago."

"He called me, and told me this ridiculous idea that he was a monster, that he couldn't keep hurting people."

"He told me the same thing."

"And you're okay with that?" I yelled.

"He'll sort it out, and if he needs help he'll find it."  
"Did he tell his idea of sorting it out was taking his life?" I yelled.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Jacob said that his time was done here. He is planning to kill himself."

Bella busted into tears.

"Sam you have to help us," Bella begged.

"Did Jacob say where he was headed?" Sam asked.

"No," I said.

"Hold on."

I nodded.

Sam phased into a massive werewolf with dark fur. He stood there for a few minutes, before phasing back.

"I've warned the pack. They are all running patrol, looking for him, I want you to check Forks."

"Okay," I said, "Bella why don't you stay here with Emily."  
"Good idea Edward. Bella, Emily's in the kitchen," Sam said.

Sam phased back into a werewolf.

"Let's go."

Sam nodded.

I got into my Volvo and sped down the road, we had to find Jake.

**Jacob**

Life is useless to me. I am nothing but a disgrace and a monster. I need to do this. I stood at the top of the cliff where I last thought about suicide. Everything looked different. I had a different view on the world. I ripped the necklace that Bella gave me off my neck, and tied it around my hand.

I knew how I was going to do it. I was going to track down Victoria, and ask her to kill me. Finding her was not going to be easy, but it is possible. I still remembered her scent. It wouldn't be hard to follow the trail. I took a deep breath, and followed the burning smell of vampire. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I was never going to find her, before somebody else finds me. I needed the next best thing, Rosalie, but would she be willing to get her hands dirty like that? It was worth a shot.

I ran towards the Cullen's place. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be there. I wouldn't be able to stand there and have her watch me die.

I came to the driveway of their house, and slowly made my way to the door, trying to think of ways to ask her to kill me. I needed a painful death, to punish me for all the pain I've caused.

I knocked on the door, and Emmett answered.

"Hey Jacob, Bella's not here right now, she went out with Edward," he said.

"I know. I actually need to speak to Rosalie."

Emmett looked confused.

"Okay?" he said, "Rose, babe, come here."

"Yes Sweetheart. What is _that_ doing here," Rosalie said, pointing to me.

I dropped down to my knees.

"What, no sarcastic comment?" she said.

"I'll leave you too alone," Emmett said.

Rosalie stepped outside and shut the door.

"What do you want?"

I looked up at her, "I need you to kill me," I said softly.

"What?! Is this some kind of joke?" she asked.

"No it's not a joke. I am done here."

"I'm not going to kill you Jacob," Rosalie said.

"Why?!" I yelled, "You've always wanted to."

"That's true, but I couldn't do that to Bella. I'm not that mean."

"Please, Rosalie, help me do this."

"No Jacob, I will not help you kill yourself. Edward would never forgive me. Carlisle would probably send me away. No matter how much I want to, I won't kill you."

"Rosalie, please! I just don't know what to do this anymore."

"No Jacob! I think you should leave now," she said.

"Fine."

I turned and ran down the driveway.

**Edward**

Jacob isn't anywhere to be seen. I should probably call the house to tell them to be on the look out for Jake. I called Emmett's cell.

"Edward, hey what's up."

"I need you to keep a lookout for Jake, he's gone insane, and thinks he needs to kill himself."

"He was just here like twenty minutes ago. He wanted to talk to Rose."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I don't know, they wanted to talk in private."

"Let me talk to Rose."

"Hold on."

There was a long pause.

"Hello?" Rosalie said.

"Rose, what did Jake say to you when he was there?"

"Why?"

"Because, it's a matter of life or death."

"He asked me to kill him."

"He what?!" I yelled

"He came over and told me he needed my help. That he wanted me to kill him, I told him that I wouldn't and he got mad and left."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you later."

"Okay, just let me know if you find him," she said

"Okay," I agreed

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jake couldn't be far from here.

**Sam**

I couldn't help, but to take blame for this. Jacob came to me, and I didn't tell him differently.

_Sam, I found Jake. He's at La Push beach, _Leah said.

_What is he doing? _I thought.

_He's just standing there...Wait. Oh my God he just jumped off the cliff._

_ Jake! I'm on my way._

_So am I, _Quil thought.

_No you stay, _Sam thought.

_We are all coming, _Embry thought.

_Yah Jakes like family to us,_ Paul said.

**Jacob**

The water water was freezing. I felt like my body was slipping. All the feeling in my body was gone. It was just me and my thoughts. I could feel my life coming to an end. Everything was gone. It was silent. I've heard that drowning was the worst way to die. Everything was taken from you, oxygen, sight, sound, feeling, all of it, gone. Dying, is peaceful. I had no more problems, they all slipped away with the rest of me, and the world faded to black, I was gone.

**Sam**

I phased back, and the rest of the pack followed.

"How long has he been under, Leah?" I asked.

"I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes."

"He would be gone by now. I'm going in to get him. I want you guys to start a fire and get as many dry clothes together, we are not going to let him die."

I took my shirt off and ran towards the icy water. I knew I wouldn't have long to get Jake and get out before hypothermia took over. I quickly swan to the bottom by the cliff, Jake was no where to be seen. I was running out of air, I had to swim to the top to get another breath, when I reached the top I gasped for air.

"Somebody call Edward, let him no we've found him!" I yelled.

Then I dove back under. I was going to find him, dead or not. I was not going to tell Billy we've lost his son, and no body to burry.

Suddenly a shock of cold water hit me. Then I saw Edward swimming to the bottom.

_Edward, it's Sam. I'm glad you're here, you'll be able to stay down here longer then me, I'll help as much as I can though,_ I thought.

Edward nodded. We were going to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had to come up for another breath, but that wasn't going to stop me from saving him. I swam to the top and once again gasped for air.

"I found him! I found him!" Edward yelled as he swam toward the beach with Jacob.

I swam toward him, and helped him.

We pulled Jacob's lifeless body into the sand.

"He's not breathing," Edward said.

"I can help," Leah said, "Watch out!"  
Leah laid her head on his chest.

"He still has a heart beat!"

She tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

"Shit! He's still not breathing," she yelled.

She pinched his nose and pressed her lips to his. Then she blew a big breath of air into his mouth. Between every breath she would rest her head on her chest for five seconds.

After ten minutes, Jacob started to cough.

"Back up!" Leah yelled.

She sat him up, and he coughed up a bunch of water. After he was done, she laid him back down.

"We need to get him out of these wet clothes, or he will freeze to death."

She started ripping off his clothes and drying him off with the pile of t-shirts the rest of the pack made.  
"Help me move him closer to the fire, he's losing heat!" Leah commanded.

Jacob's breathing pattern changed, and he started to shake. Everyone started to move closer to him.

"Back up!" she yelled, "Sam, help me out here."

"Back away from them." I yelled over the excitement.

Everyone moved away and sat in the sand watching Leah work with Jake.

"Does anyone have a jacket?" Leah said.

"Here, take this," Edward said, handing Leah a thick coat.

"Thank you, this is perfect."

Leah wrapped the coat around Jake. Then she grabbed his wrist and measured his pulse.

"Edward, call Dr. Cullen. His pulse is only forty-five beats per minute."

Edward got on the phone.

"Carlisle, I need your help. Jacob is dying. He has a pulse of forty-five beats per minute."

Leah stared at him desperately.

"Leah, is Jacob conscious?" he asked.

"Barely."

"Okay," he said, "Yes, but barely... Okay, thanks Carlisle."

Everyone looked at Edward.

"He's coming. He said to just keep doing what you are, because it's keeping him alive."

"I can do that," she said.

Leah laid her head on his chest again, then took his pulse.

"Shit! We're loosing him!" she yelled.

"What's his pulse Leah?" I asked.

"Thirty-six beats per minute."

"Jake, you can do this." I said, "I'm not going to let you die."

Leah moved her hands in the center of his chest, and began pushing down.

"Sam, take is pulse. Just put your index finger and your middle finger on his wrist till you feel a pulse."

"Okay, I can do that," I said.

I knelt down by Jakes side, and felt for his pulse.

"Now count how many beats you feel. Edward time it, one minute. Go!" Leah commanded.

I felt Jake's pulse, counting every beat.

"Come on Jake," I said.

"Sam, don't talk. You'll lose track," Leah said.

"Time," Edward yelled.

"What did you get Sam?"

"Fifty-two."

"Great, it's working."

Leah continued to push on Jakes chest.

"Carlisle can't make it. He was just assigned into a surgery, but he's going to talk you through it Leah," Edward said.

"Okay, what do I do first?" Leah asked.

"What's his pulse?"

"Fifty-two."

"Okay, give him another breath."

Once again Leah plugged Jake's nose and blew a big breath into his mouth.

"He's breathing, but barely!" Leah yelled.

"How long's he been out?"

"About an hour," Leah said.

"Okay, we need to get him breathing stronger now, or we're going to loose him."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Does anyone have asthma here?" Edward asked.

Jared raised his hand.

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yah, here," he tossed Edward the inhaler.

"Okay, Leah here's what you do, puff the inhaler in his mouth, then force in down with a breath, but don't breathe it in."

"Okay."

Leah puffed the inhaler in Jake's mouth, then took a huge breath and blew it down his airway.

"Is his breathing any stronger?" Edward asked.

"A little," she said.

"Okay, great! Do it again," Edward directed.

Leah forced the puff of the inhaler down his airway once again.

"He's waking up!" Leah yelled.

"Okay, give him a command, like if you can hear me open your mouth, something like that, but get right next to his ear.

"Jake, if you can here me, I need you blink twice," Leah whispered.

Everyone stared at his face.

Jake blinked twice.

"Now show praise Leah," Edward said.

"Good job, Jake."

"Take his pulse."

Leah felt for his pulse.

"Seventy-one," Leah said.

"Great, we're almost there. Give him one last breath," Edward said.

Leah gave him a breath.

"His breathing is strong!" Leah said.

"Awesome. Now Leah, do you have a hair pin, or safety pin? We need to shock him," Edward said.

Leah felt her hair for a clip.

"I've got a bobby pin, will that work?" she asked.

"Yes, bite the rubber guard off the tip.

Leah stuck the bobby pin in her mouth, and bit off the tip.

"Now jab it into the bottom of his foot," Edward said.

Leah stuck the bottom of the bobby pin into the bottom of his foot, Jake's body tensed up.

"We need more pressure," Edward said.

"Hold on."

Leah pulled something out from her hair.

"I have an earring, it has a point on the end, so that it's easier to pierce, will it work?" she asked.

"Yes, that's perfect, stabbed the bottom of his foot."

Leah stabbed the earring into his foot.

He yelled, and sat up, "Shit, what was that?"

"It was Leah, saving your life," I said.

"What?"

"You jumped off the cliff and drowned, you were out for almost two hours, but Leah never stopped fighting for you," I said.

Leah smiled at him.

Jake shivered, "It's really cold out here."

"Well, that could be because you're laying in your underwear."

Everyone started laughing.

"Here, cover up, you don't want to freeze."

"Where are my clothes?" Jake asked.

"Great, you're awake. Leah, take his pulse one last time."

Leah nodded, then grabbed Jake's wrist.

"Pulse is seventy-eight," Leah said.

"Perfect, Jacob, you should be fine."

Leah stood up and hugged Edward.

"You did it, you did it!" she yelled.

"No Leah, you did it," Edward said.

Then Leah ran over to Jake, and smacked him.

"If you ever do that again, I'll save you just to push you off again, but I'm glad you're okay."

She gave him a hug.

"Jake, I think you have some explaining to do, Bella's worried sick about you."

"Yah, I do, can you take me to her?" Jacob asked.

"Yah, let's go."

Edward helped Jake into the passenger side of his Volvo.

"Thank you for the help and cooperation today. You are all free to go," I said.

Leah smiled at me.

"You did good today Leah, I don't know what we would've done with out you," I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have known what to do besides CPR, if it wasn't for Edward."

"I'm going to make sure everybody hears about what you did."

Leah's face turned red.

"You saved a life, and not any life, the life of a future Alpha Wolf."

Leah's eyes widened.

"I did?"

"Yes, Jacob will be the Alpha pretty soon."

Leah smiled

"Good job, Leah."

**Jacob**

I got out of Edward's Volvo; he walked up to the door, and walked in. When Bella saw me, she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! I don't know what I would've done without you," tears streamed down her face, "I was so worried about you. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I said.

Honestly I had no idea what I did. All I remember is that I went to see Rosalie, after that I don't know.

"How do you not know, you were the one who did it."

"Thank God for Rosalie," Edward said.

"What? Why?!" Bella yelled.

"Jake, do you want me to tell her, or do you remember?" Edward asked.

"I uh, kinda went to Rosalie, and uh asked her to kill me," I said.

"If it weren't for Rosalie refusing to kill him, he wouldn't be here right now," Edward explained.

"You what?!" Bella yelled.

"I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm sorry I worried you."

"Damn right you are! You went to Rosalie! What were you going to do if I was there? Were you going to make me watch her kill you?!" Bella was enraged.

"I told you, I didn't know what I was doing."

Just then I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Jake's been out for quite a while, he's probably forgot a lot that happened," Sam said.

Bella wiped her face and hugged me again.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said.

"Emily, you will never guess what happened," Sam said.

"What?" Emily said.

"Leah saved his life, if she hadn't been there, Jake would've died," he said.

I dropped my head, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Our Leah? Leah Clearwater?" Emily asked.

Sam nodded, "Yah."

"See, I knew there was a good reason Leah was on the pack," Emily said, "She's a savior."

"Yes she is," Sam said.

"So, Jacob, how long were you down?" Emily asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, I had no idea.

"About two hours," Edward said.

"We never would've found Jake if Edward hadn't showed up," Sam said.

Bella gave Edward a hug and a kiss.

I started to cough.

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella asked.

I couldn't stop coughing to answer her. I had to gasp for air between coughs. It was getting hard to breathe. Bella walked over and felt my forehead.

"Wow, Jake you're really hot, and I mean hotter than normal."

"Watch out," Sam said, as he walked over and felt my for head, "Yes, you do seem warmer than normal. Emily, get me a thermometer, if it reads to high, then we know there's something wrong."

Emily disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a thermometer.

"Okay, you know how a thermometer works, under you're tongue, until it beeps," Sam said.

I sat there with a thermometer under my tongue, for about ten seconds, before the thermometer read "Error High."

"This isn't good. His temperature is way to high, we need to bring it down," Sam said, "Edward run to the store, and get as much ice as you can, we're going to need a lot."

"Being in the water must've messed you up," Edward said.

"Water, what water?" Bella asked.

"Bella, Jake tried to drown himself," Sam said.

Edward left Emily's house.

"Get the coat off of him," Sam said, "Emily, Bella, help me get him to the bath tub."

Sam, Bella, and Emily all walked towards me. Sam lifted me into his arms, and Bella held my head up. Emily ran into the bathroom and opened the door, and the shower curtain.

"Okay, gently now set him down," Sam said.

They laid me in Emily's bathtub.

"Emily, get me and fans you have," Sam directed.

Emily ran out of the bathroom. Bella sat on the edge of the tub, and ran her fingers threw my hair.

"Sam, is Jake going to be okay?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm hoping we can bring his fever down, enough to get him able to move again."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, and started to cry. It killed me to not be able to move or talk to comfort her, it was like I was trapped in my own body. I wanted to give her a hug, I wanted to tell her it was going to be all right, when I knew damn well it wouldn't be, but I couldn't. Now to make things even worse my nose itches. It's like as soon as you can use your arms your nose itches.

"Are you telling me, that if he doesn't get better, he won't be able to move anymore?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"I've got the ice, Sam. It's in my car," Edward said.

"Bella, go help Edward with ice," Sam commanded.

Emily came in with a box fan, and plugged it in on the sink counter.

"Point to fan at Jake," Sam said to Emily.

Edward and Bella came in with four big bags of ice.

"Great, now dump the ice not the bath tub," Sam said.

Now I wish I could scream. Ice, seriously, they're going to dump ice on me?!

"Yes we are, Jacob. It will help bring down your fever," Edward said.

Sam looked at him confused.

"Edward can read his mind," Bella explained.

"Helpful. Edward, you can tell us what Jake is thinking," Sam said.

"He's thinking that his nose itches really bad."

"Typical," Sam said.

Bella scratched my nose. Thank you Bella!

"He says thanks."

Bella smiled at me.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, pour the ice," Sam said.

Edward and Bella began dumping bags of ice into the tub, which wasn't as cold as I thought it'd be. It actually felt good. I could start to move my fingers.

"It's working!" Bella said.

"Good, keep going," Sam said.

I could move my hands, and my neck. My whole body started to cool down. I eventually got the rest of the movement back to my body, but I still couldn't talk. Sam brought me a towel so I could dry off.

"Emily, get me some cough medicine," Sam said.

I walked out to the kitchen and sat down. Emily brought me a little cup of cough medicine.

"Here Jacob, take this. It might help."

I nodded, then swigged the cough medicine down. I started to cough again, and I thought cough medicine stops coughing.

"Sorry, but we needed to find a way to educe coughing. It was the only way to get you able to talk again," Edward said.

I tried to clear my throat.

"Water," I could barely whisper.

"Water?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Can he have water?" Bella asked.

"It's worth a shot," Sam said.

Sam went and got me a glass of water. I took a sip, then tried to clear my throat again.

"Thank you," my voice was a little stronger.

I kept taking little sips of water, and clearing my throat.

"Maybe we should take him to Carlisle," Bella said.

"Carlisle's at the hospital," Sam said.

"I can probably get Jacob in to see him, hold on," Edward said.

Edward got on the phone, and left the room.

"How do you feel Jake," Bella asked.

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Good," she said.

Edward came back in a few minutes later.

"Carlisle has an opening, in ten minutes, if we can get Jake there in that time, he can check him out," Edward said.

"Okay, that's great, except he's half naked," Sam said.

"When Edward went to Italy, the day before I left for him. I fell off my bike and cut my arm up pretty bad. Trust me, Jacob's gone into a hospital with a lot less on," Bella said.

"Okay, let's go," Edward said.

I wrapped my arms around Sam and Edward's necks. They wrapped their arms around my waist to help me out to Edward's Volvo. They put me in the passengers side, and Bella, and Sam got in the back. Edward sped down the road to the hospital. He had to get there in ten minutes, and we were a half hour away. Edward drove crazily threw Forks to the hospital.

When got to the hospital Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said.

I nodded at him.

"I'm glad to see you're alive."

I nodded at him again.

"Sorry Carlisle, but something happened to Jacob, and he was trapped in his own body. He's able to move now, but he can barely talk. Do you know what's wrong?" Edward explained.

"Hmm that's interesting. Jacob open your mouth for me."

I opened my mouth, and Carlisle shined a light down my throat.

"Nothing seems to be wrong, but it might be because, when you went down, you were out for a long time, it could've caused brain damage. I want to get you under an MRI. Come with me," Carlisle said.

I followed Carlisle into a dark room with a big round machine.

"Okay, Jacob take off any metal. Then lay on the that table," Carlisle directed.

I didn't have any metal on me. All my stuff was in my car, except for my necklace. I had no idea where that was. I went and laid down on the table.

"Everybody else get behind the wall. Okay, Jacob the table is going to move into the machine and take several pictures of your brain, so don't move," Carlisle explained.

I laid very still, while this giant tube encased my body, scanning pictures of my brain.

"Great job Jacob, you're done," Carlisle said, "I didn't see anything, maybe it's just temporary, like laryngitis. That doesn't always show up on your throat. Just give it a couple days, you should be fine. Quite a scare you caused everybody there. Alright, I have to go to another appointment. I will see you later."

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward said.

We walked outside to the parking lot.

"We should get you home Jacob," Sam said.

I shook my head. I didn't want to go back, because that would only prove my point that my dad only cares when it won't make him look bad.

"Actually Sam, Jacob's been staying with me. He's not getting along with his dad right now," Edward said.

"Billy specifically told me that if I fund Jacob that I was to bring him home," Sam said.

"Great, then take him home, so that he can just run away again," Edward yelled.

"He's not going to run away again," Sam said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Fine let's let Jacob decide, then I will tell Billy what he decides," Sam said, "Jacob, do you want to go home, or back with Cullen?"

I looked at Edward, then Sam. I know that I probably worried my dad a lot, but then again we don't get along at all anymore. Edward's been like a brother to me lately, and I'm around Bella more, but then I have to deal with Rosalie. I don't know what to do! Do I go with Edward and live with him and Bella, or do I go home and resume my life there? I don't know. Somebody help me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Come on Jacob, where do you want to stay?" Edward asked.

I glanced at both of them.

"Yah, where?" Sam said.

"Why don't you listen, Sam? He doesn't get along with his dad," Edward said.

"Why don't you listen? Jacob is tired of vampires," Sam said.

I felt like running. I couldn't stand here, and betray one on my _friends. _I glanced at both of them. I wish I could scream.

"Who are you to decide for him?" Edward asked..

"I am his pack leader. Who are you to decide for him?" Sam said.

"Uh, maybe because I know what he wants, I can read minds, remember," Edward argued.

"Okay, so you can read minds, good for you, but I know what's best for him," Sam said.

I walked towards Bella. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders

"I need you to talk for me," I whispered.

Bella nodded.

"Yell at them, tell them both to shut up," I said.

"Hey, both of you shut up!" Bella yelled.

The both glared at Bella.

"Now, listen to me, because I've heard what Jake wants," Bella commanded.

They nodded.

"Good."

"Tell them that I don't want to decide, and also I don't want anyone to feel betrayed," I whispered.

"Jacob doesn't want to decide, and doesn't want to feel like he's betrayed anyone," Bella repeated.

"Now, that's why I'm letting you pick," I said.

"That's why he's letting...Me! Why me?" Bella asked.

"Because, that way I know you're happy," I whispered.

"Letting me pick," Bella said, "but, I'm happy either way, as long as you're happy."

"Bella, please," I said.

"What do you pick, Bella," Sam said.

"I uh, I pick um, I... I... I don't know!" Bella yelled.

"Bella, love it's okay," Edward said, "Just tell me, why do you want Jacob to stay with me?"

"Because, I can see him more there, and I'll miss him, and he; like my brother," Bella explained.

"Now why do you want Jacob to go back home?" Edward asked.

"Because, I know his dad misses him, and is worried about him, and Billy should be apart of his son's life," Bella said.

"Now, which is more important to you?" Edward asked.

"I get what you're trying to do," I choked out.

"Is it working?" Edward asked.

"I'm lost," Sam said.

"Edward was making me point out all the reasons to Jake, for both sides, so he could make a good decision," Bella explained.

"Bella?" I signaled for her to come over to me, "Tell them , that maybe it's a good idea that I go home for a while."  
Bella nodded.

"I think that's a great idea," Bella said, "Jacob thinks, that maybe he go home for a while."

"Come on Jake," Sam said.

"But wait, he has more," Bella said.

I whispered my conditions to Bella.

"He wants to be able to visit Edward more often, if that okay with you, Edward," Bella explained.

"Yes it is. Like I said you are always welcome at my house, Jacob," Edward said.

"Sam, how about you?" Bella asked.

"Fine. What else?" Sam asked.

"You both have to stop fighting, at least in front of him," Bella said.

"I do think it is time for a truce," Edward said.

"So do I," Sam said.

Edward held his hand out, and Sam shook it.

"But the treaty still stands," Sam said.

"Understood," Edward agreed.

"Great! Jake is now ready to go home," Bella said.

"Come on Jake, let's go," Sam said, "And I'll try to get you off the hook for the shit load of trouble you're in."

I smiled at him, and waived to Edward and Bella.

"Wait, I need to asked Edward something," I said.

"Okay."

I ran over to Edward.

"Edward, could you bring me my car? It's down the road from Emily's house," I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Thank you."

"Will you quit talking, you'll never got your voice back if you don't," Edward said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jake not talking, this could be a good thing, maybe he would stay out of trouble, keep talking. Talk it up!" Bella said.

I smirked at her. She smiled at me, and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you later, Jake," she said.

Then I ran back to Sam, and he took me home.

When we got to my house we stopped at the door.

"You're not going to tell my dad about the suicide mission today, are you?" I asked.

"No, I think you've been through enough hell."

"Thank God!"

"Are you ready to go back in?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Sam opened the door.

"Look what I found, Billy!" Sam said.

"Jacob! Oh thank goodness you're okay," he said.

"Well, he's not perfect. Jake's a little sick," Sam explained.

"Why, what happened to him?" my Dad asked.

"The weather is just bad, he was out in the rain," Sam lied, "I think he should get some sleep."

"Good idea," he said.

"I'll go take him back to his room."

Sam walked me back to my room.

"You owe me. Be at Emily's house tomorrow, 7:30 sharp. That's a.m. Jake," Sam said.

I nodded. I was really tired, so much happened today. I defiantly needed my sleep. I took my shirt off, and threw it on the ground.

"Good night, Jake," Sam said, "I'll tell Billy to be looking out for Cullen, he should be here soon with your car. Just take it easy."

I closed my eyes and, for once covered up with a blanket, all the coldness was a lot for me. Then I drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up around 7:00, I wasn't so thrilled to have to wake up this early, but if I didn't Sam would tell my dad about yesterdays suicide mission. I got out of bed, and slid a shirt on. None of my clothes compared to the clothes that Alice bought for me, but I would have to deal.

"Jacob, are you awake?" my dad said.

"Yah Dad, I have to be somewhere," I explained.

My voice was a little better, I mean I could talk now.

"Jacob, you're supposed to tell me if you're going to stay out late, that was the whole purpose of the cell phone," he explained.

I couldn't tell him the truth about my phone, but I knew that if I lied I'd probably get smacked.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's in my car. I left my car at Bella's house last night, and Edward brought it home for me."

Technically, I wasn't lying. My phone was in my car, and Edward did bring my car home, so I didn't completely lie.

"Keep it on you from now on," he warned, "Now, where are you going."

"Sam wanted me over at Emily's this morning. I don't know why," I explained.

"Oh, what time should you be home?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll see you later, I have to be there at 7:30," I explained.

"Okay Jake. I'm glad to see you taking in some responsibility," he said.

"I guess, being around the Cullen's, some maturity rubbed off on me," I said.

"We'll talk about Cullen's later, you need to leave."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Jake."

I walked out side, and my car was parked on the street. I opened the door, and found the keys in the ignition. My phone was on the passengers seat.

"Thirteen missed calls, who from?" I said to myself.

A couple from Bella, a few from Sam, you know the usual people. The one that really surprised me was the one from Rosalie. I didn't know whether to call her back or not, there was no voice mail. I just ignored it, and drove down the road. I only had five minutes to get to Emily's house, and I couldn't be late. I punched the gas and flew down the road.

When I pulled onto Emily's road, I saw Sam in the front yard.

"Jacob, you made it," Sam said.

I stopped my car, and got out.

"Well, I owe you. You kept your word on not telling my dad about the incident yesterday," I said.

"I wasn't lying to you Jake," Sam laughed, "Okay, I bet you're wonder, why I asked you to come here, right?"

"A little," I said.

"I wanted to start teaching you to command a pack. Starting with running a pack meeting," he explained.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" I asked.

"Well, you tell me. I'm just another member of the pack today."

Helpful, real helpful Sam. I didn't know much about being an Alpha.

"Call in the pack?" I asked.

"If you say so," he said.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do then. I mean, it's not like they are all werewolves, and I couldn't call them all.

"Well," Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what to do," I said.

"So, ask. Part of learning is asking questions," Sam explained.

"How do I call them in? They can't all be listening," I asked.

"They probably aren't," Sam said, "What you do is, you tell the people who are listening, because they know who is, and isn't listening, and it spreads. I know, because, how have you figured about pack meetings in the last week?"

"Quil or Embry," I said.

"Exactly. Now, try to call in the pack."

I took my shirt and pants off, and phased into my monster.

_Pack meeting, everybody come to Emily's house. Everyone must be present,_ I thought.

_Jake, what happened to Sam? _Paul asked.

_Yah, where is he? _Jared questioned.

_That's not important, what is, is that there is a pack meeting, and if you are wise, you will be there_, I threatened.

_Okay, okay. We'll let everybody know, _Jared thought.

_You're smart_, I agreed.

After I got the word out I phased back, and put my clothes on.

"There, I told people," I said.

"Great, now what is the subject of the meeting? It's your choice. I mean, it is _your_ meeting," Sam said.

"Okay, I think we should talk about," Sam stopped me.

"I am just another face in the pack. I will know, when the rest of them know," Sam corrected.

I was thinking about what to talk about, and after I knew, how to go about it. I didn't have much time; pack members would be arriving soon.

"When should I start the meeting?" I asked.

"When you think everyone that is going to come, has arrived. About five, ten minutes after everyone is here," Sam answered.

"Okay, I can do this. I mean I am going to be Alpha one day."

"I wouldn't get to cocky Jake. The first time I lead a pack meeting, I had everything planned out. I was so excited, but as soon as I had to stand up, and give my presentation, I forgot everything," Sam explained, "Not that I'm trying to scare you."

"Thanks Sam," I said sarcastically.

Sam just smiled.

Leah and Seth were the first ones to show up. I guess Paul and Jared went there first. After that came Quil with Embry, followed by a couple new pups. Paul and Jared showed up last. Everyone sat down, and looked at Sam, waiting for him to stand up and start the meeting.

I was a little nervous, like I said before, I didn't like have to be in charge. I liked to be told what to do, but I guess that's also a little wrong, because as soon as I'm told to do something, I make a big deal out of it, and ignore it. I stood up, and cleared my throat. Everybody looked at me.

"Okay, you might be a little confused about what is going on. You might be wondering; why is Sam sitting quietly, or why are we all here?"

"Well, I wasn't, but I am now," Seth said.

"I am starting to learn how to take over the pack, and the first thing Sam wanted to teach me was how to run a pack meeting, so today Sam is just another face in the pack," I explained.

"Okay, so why are we here. I mean the elders couldn't have started to give you _curtail_ information, yet," Leah said.

"No, but I do have a few things to cover though," I said.

"Okay, I'm listening," Leah said.

"We've all agreed to play the vampires in a friendly game of paintball tomorrow. I need everybody to get a good sleep tonight, and be at the clearing at midnight. Today, we're going to work on agility and aim. Remember these are vampires. They have amazing abilities, so we really need to work. Everybody needs to get there guns and go to La Push Beach. If you have a problem accessing your gun, see me," I said.

Leah came up to me.

"Leah, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yah, I threw my gun out after our game. I didn't see a good reason to keep it," she explained.

"Ugh," I smacked my head, "Okay, where did you toss it?"

"I don't know. I think I left it at La Push."

"Where, Leah? I need specifics," I interrogated.

"I, uh, I don't remember."

"Jake, I picked up Leah's gun after the game!" Quil yelled from Embry's truck.

"Thank you," I said.

Then Quil ducked back into Embry's truck, and they drove off.

"Great," Leah mumbled, unpleased.

Everybody had left, and Leah was still talking to me.

"Jacob, I know how you feel," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Bella. I see the way you look at her. You can tell you love her."

"How would you know anything about that?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you know the whole story about Sam and Emily," she said.

"Emily came down to La Push, and Sam imprinted simple," I said.

"Not really. See, Sam and I were in a serious relationship. I loved him so much, and I still do," she explained.

"But, then when he imprinted on Emily, you guys couldn't be together," I said.

"Well, yes, but there's more. Emily is my cousin, and now that they're engaged, I can't think of Sam in a loving way. He will be family," Leah said.

"I see, well if it's any substitution, I think that Sam was a fool to choose Emily over you, even if he did imprint," I said.

Leah smiled.

"Leah, you are beautiful."

"But who wants a girl who can't give a man what he wants, a child."

I didn't know what to say.

"Nobody, that's who."

"Leah, you're still a kid. You don't need a person to spend the rest of your life with yet. You should go out and have fun with the freedom you still have. You don't want to," she stopped me.

All the sudden I felt her lips against mine. At first I was shocked, but then I started to like it. Her lips were soft, not like you'd imagine. I kissed her back. She's so gentle. After a minute or so she stopped.

"I'll see you at La Push," she said, with a smile on her face.

"Bye," I said.

The walk to La Push was long, I had a lot to think about. I mean Leah kissed me. I thought she couldn't stand me, and the next thing I know she's kissing me. I liked it, no doubt about that, but she left me confused.

When I got to La Push everyone was waiting for me.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

I think he was deliberately making this hard for me.

"Play," I said.

Everybody looked confused.

"You are going to play a game, and if you get shot you have to wait here until there is only one man left, or woman in this case," I explained.

Then the game started, paintballs were flying everywhere. Leah stayed by me the entire time, but I never shot her, and she didn't shoot me. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I thought I was falling in love with her. Every time I shot somebody she would smile and laugh. No one dared shoot at us, because they've seen both of us play, and they were scared.

"Okay, game over," I yelled, "Everyone head to the losers ring."

Leah grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, Embry, Paul, and Sam, head to the clearing. Everyone else, you are free to go," I commanded.

Everyone took off, and Leah stayed behind.

"I have a question," I said.

"What is that?" she said.

"So, are we going out, or what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Do you?" I asked.

"I think so," she said.

"I do too."

She gave me a kiss.

"So, it's official. You're my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Great, I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up, and we'll hang out tonight."

"Bye," she smiled.

"Bye."

After that Leah headed home, and I left for the clearing.

"What took you so long?" Embry asked.

"I had some, uh, business to take care of."

Embry and Paul started ooh-ing.

"Grow up," Sam said.

"Okay, tomorrow, we have to win, so we're taking the losers of the game, and training them."

"Jacob, it's just a game," Sam said.

"I know, but after being with them for a couple days I've learned a thing or two about each one of them," I explained.  
"So, what's that have to do with anything," Paul asked.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are so competitive," I said.

"We don't all run with the bloodsuckers. We don't know them by name," Embry said.

"The blond guy and girl, and the big guy," I explained.

"Oh.

"No more questions, let's start training," I commanded.

We worked on targeting, then I had them run twelve laps around the clearing. It was good to be in charge for once. I couldn't wait to see Leah, surprisingly. I don't think I've ever been excited to see her. After training Sam wanted to talk to me.

"Jake, you did a good job today. What are you doing tomorrow? I'd like to continue some training," Sam said.

"Well, I was going to hang out with a friend; then we have the game."

"You hanging out with this 'friend' all day? The game's not till midnight," Sam teased.

"I'll call you if I have time," I said.

"Okay. Have fun with your friend! Who is she?" he asked.

"Just a girl."

"Well no duh. Does she have a name?"

"Yah know, I'm not sure," I laughed.

"Jake, you can tell me."

"Fine you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, it's killing me, Sam pressured.

"It's, uh, Leah," I said.

"I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Well, she's my girlfriend."

"Leah Clearwater? Jake, you wouldn't do that to me," Sam said.

"Yah Sam, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Jake, I still love her. Why would you ask her out? I thought you hated each other."

"Well, I didn't really ask her out. I mean, we were talking and she just kissed me. Then we kinda just decided that we would be together, we have a lot in common."

"Jake, I still love her!" he yelled.

"I didn't think it mattered; I mean you're engaged to Emily, Leah's cousin."

"You don't understand Jake. I didn't have a choice."

"I do understand. You don't want me to be with Leah, because you're mad that you can't be. So what, if you can't have Leah nobody can?"

"Jacob, I would never have broken up with Leah if I didn't imprint on Emily."

"So, why can't you be happy for her that she's found somebody?" I asked.

"I am, but it's like you not being able to be with Bella."

"Haha, funny Leah said the same thing when she asked me out," I said," And if you don't mind, I have to be somewhere."

"Fine leave, and take my heart with you," Sam yelled.

I felt bad, but for some reason I felt like I was in love with Leah. I never meant to hurt Sam, but he sorta deserves it; he left Leah for her cousin. Now that's just not right. Leah is so beautiful and sweet. I don't see how someone could do that to her. I got in my car, and drove to Leah's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Clearwater, is Leah home?" I asked.

"Oh Jacob, how are you? And by the way call me Sue," she said.

"Okay, I'm good. Is Leah home?" I asked again.

"Hold on, I'll get her. Why don't you come in and have a seat?"

"Thanks."

I walked inside, and sat down on the small couch.

"Leah might not be able to talk long. She has a date tonight."

I smiled at her.

"Okay, hold on."

Sue walked out of the room and went upstairs. A few minutes I saw Leah coming down the stairs, and I stood up.

"Hi, Jacob!" Leah said, with a smile on her face.

Sue looked as if she was going to cry.

"Leah, be careful," she said.

"I will mom."

"Leah hasn't had a boyfriend since Sam, and we all know how that ended."  
"Mom!" she yelled.

"I get it, I get it. Goodbye," Sue said.

"Bye, Mrs. Clearwater," I said.

"Let's go Jake," Leah said.

Leah wrapped her arm around mine, and I lead her to my car.

"What would you like to do tonight?" I asked, " We could drive up to Port Angeles, or we could go to the beach, or we could go right across the yard to my house and watch a movie? Take your pick," I asked.

"I like the beach idea," Leah said,

"To the beach!" I yelled, as we took off the road.

This was going to be a great night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

We pulled into the beach around 8:30. The moon was reflecting into the water.

"The beach was looks beautiful tonight," Leah said.

"Yah, I love coming here at night. It's just the way the moon reflects onto the water," I explained.

Leah wrapped her arm around my waist, and I wrapped my arm around hers. We went and sat down on the log that previously almost set fire to Quil and Embry's pants. I didn't know what to do next. I mean I thought Leah hated me, and it turns out she loves me. Girls are weird. It's easier to be with Bella, but who can complain, Leah is cute.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yah, I come here when I get frustrated, and need some air. That's why I had the game here," I explained.

"That's so sweet."

Leah smiled at me. I imagined this night so long, but I imagined it being with Bella. Only now I don't want Bella, I have Leah, and that's all that matters to me now. I smiled back.

"You wanna know something?" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I never wanted to be Alpha, I'm still deciding if I want to be now, but it seems like I don't have a choice," I explained.

"Nobody has a choice, Jacob. You don't choose Alpha, it chooses you," she said.

"Why?!" I said.

"Well, if they let just anyone be Alpha, then the pack could fall. Alpha privileges are given to those who show leadership, strength, and courage. You don't see that in yourself?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, a week ago I would've said yes, but I don't know anymore."

"Why don't you know?"

"I've just done so much that questions my courage strength and leadership," I explained.

"Like what?"

"Like, trying to kill myself; running away. I don't know if I'm right for the spot."

"I think you are."

She kissed my cheek, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said.

I kissed her lips, and she kissed me back. She laid her hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed her waist.

"I love you, Jacob," Leah said.

"I love you, too. I wish that I could-" Leah stopped me.

"Shut up, and kiss me," she said.

I listened to her. I didn't want to leave. I loved being with her, kissing her. It was like a dream. Everything didn't seem real, like somehow I was going to wake up, and it would be 7:30, at Emily's house.

"I have to admit, when you tried to kill yourself, I was so worried, that I might live with the regret of not telling you how I really felt. I was scared, that you might not like me, but I was wrong," Leah said.

"No, you were right," I said.

"What?!" she yelled.

"I don't like you," I said, "I love you."

She playfully smacked my leg.

"Don't scare me like that," she laughed.

"I wouldn't be sitting her if I didn't like you."

Leah smiled; I will never get tired of her smile. I didn't want to be away from her.

"I am fragile."

"I'm sorry," I gave her a kiss.

She kissed me back, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't leave me," she said.

"Never."

The rest of the night was pretty much the same; filled with kissing, and a lot of talking it was around midnight when I took her home. We stood on the front porch and talked a little.

"I had a great night, Jacob," she said.

"Me too," I said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yah," she said.

I started walking to my car, before she ran back to me and stopped me.

"You're a great kisser," then she gave me a long kiss, "Night."

After that, she ran inside, and I parked my car in the garage, and went into my house.

"Jacob, where have you been all night, because I know Sam wouldn't keep you for over twelve hours?" my Dad asked.

"I was on a, uh, a date," I confessed.

"My boy! What's her name?" he asked.

"It's, uh, Leah, Dad," I said.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater?" he asked confused.

"Yah, Dad, Leah Clearwater."

"Aw, does my little Jakie have a girlfriend?"

"Oh no! Rachel, what are you doing here? Couldn't make it in the real world?" I asked unsympathetically.

"What, I can't just come home to see my baby brother?" she said, "So, Clearwater's your girlfriend? Which one, Seth, or Sue?" she laughed.

"Leah, actually," I said irritated.

It felt weird to say her name like that. Usually, when I use her name, I'm saying something insulting. I hated my sisters, especially Rachel! She annoyed the shit out of me, and she knew it, but that didn't stop her.

"Oh, I didn't say her, because I thought she was better than that. I mean does she have any self-esteem at all?" she asked.

"Shut up, Rachel."

"Make me, little squirt," she said.

"I will, get over here, so I can kick your ass!" I yelled.

"Temperamental are we, just chill out Jake, or should I alert Leah to watch out for you, I'm afraid you might jump off another cliff," she pushed.

"That's okay, I'll tell everyone you pushed me," I smiled at her.

"Daddy," Rachel cried.

"Rachel, grow up. Jake, I think it's great you have a girlfriend, but Leah? Isn't she like two years older than you?" he said.

"Yah, but that doesn't matter, Paul is younger than Rachel."

He looked at Leah.

"Paul seriously, Rachel?"

"What? The little shit imprinted," she said.

"Never mind, anyways, be careful Jake. Now, both of you, go to bed," he said.

"Fine," I threw my shirt off and tossed it in the laundry room.

"Wow! When did my little bro, turn into a big bro?" Rachel asked.

"That's part of being a werewolf, Rachel," my Dad said.

"Oh no, not you too. I would've been a lot happier thinking you took steroids."

I smiled at her.

"Go to bed big shit, because obviously you're not a little shit," she said.

I walked back to my room, and laid down, it's been a long day, I was going to need my sleep.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," Leah said.

"Morning," I smiled at her, "How'd you get in?"

"Rachel let me in. Did you know she's not nice to you, when you're not around?" she said.

"She's not nice to me when I am around," I laughed.

Leah laughed along, and then gave me a small kiss.

"I can't believe she married Paul," Leah said.

"Yah, I know. He can do better," I joked.

Leah playfully hit smacked me.

"I mean, he's only seventeen."

"I know," I lied.

"So, what would you like to do today? We could hang out together. Then we could go to the game together," she offered.

"I'd like that. What should we do?" I said.

"I don't know."

"How deathly afraid of motorcycle's are you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been on one," she said.

"You wanna try one? They're super fun," I said.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Defiantly," I said.

"Okay then, I'll try," she agreed, "Get dressed."

I got out of bed, and threw a shirt on, then walked to the bathroom and out my pants on.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yah, let's go!" Leah said, very enthused.

I pulled her outside, and into the garage, then pulled the blue tarp off the top of my motorcycle, and handed her a helmet.

"You don't really have to wear it if you don't want to. I really just have it for Bella when she comes out, one of the bikes are hers. She bought them for me," I told her.

I probably shouldn't be talking about Bella so much. I didn't want Leah to thing that I was in love with Bella.

I climbed on top of my bike. Leah got on the back, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight," I said.

I revved the engine, and tore off down the driveway. I started down the round, pretty fast. Leah rested her head on my shoulder. I turned my head, and looked at her, and smiled. Leah smiled back.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said.

I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to take her to the meadow, where Bella and I hung out for a while. It was a beautiful place.

When we got to the meadow, I stopped the engine, and flipped down the kick stand.

"We're here," I said.

I got off the bike, and helped Leah off too.

"Where is here?" Leah asked.

"It's this meadow, where all these flowers and plants grow."

"It sounds beautiful, but I don't see it," she said.

"Well that because you can't get there by car, or motorcycle in this case," I said.

"We have to walk?" Leah said.

"Yup, but don't worry, it's not a long walk," I admitted.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," she said.

Leah seemed to be acting a lot different, then before. Before, she would ignore me, and shoot down my idea. Now, she's all loving, and supportive. It was kinda weird, but I liked it. I don't care if I ever imprint anymore.

I grabbed Leah's hand, and started into the forest. We walked together, looking at all the thick trees, all covered with dew.

"It's beautiful out here," Leah said.

"Yah, it is," I said.

She smiled at me. I kissed her cheek.

When we got to the meadow, I sat cross-legged in the grass, and Leah laid her head in my lap, letting her body curl up in the grass. I ran my fingers threw her hair. She closed her eyes.

"This reminds me of my dad, when he used to hold me, and play with my hair, when I was little. I miss him so much."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Your dad was a great guy," I comforted.

"I know."

Leah turned onto her side, and kissed my knee. I continued running my fingers threw her hair. It was hard to believe she was older than me. She didn't look, or act it.

"It's hard to be strong for my mom, and Seth," she said.

"You don't have to be strong here. I'll hold you," I said.

Leah began to cry.

"I miss him so much. Why did he leave us?" she asked.

"He didn't mean to. And he loves you very much," I said.

"I know, but doesn't he know how much we need him?"

"Yes, and he would never choose to die, because he needs you too," I said.

Leah sat up, and sat in my lap.

"Nobody saw it coming, not even him," she cried.

I kissed her neck.

"Nobody ever can," I assured.

"It just makes me sad, to know that he died suffering, and alone," she said.

"But he's in a better place now," I said.

"I know," she said.

I kissed her neck again; then wiped her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," I assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because, everybody has a plan for life, whether you know that plan or not, it will never steer you wrong," I said.

I sounded like a fortune cookie, but that's what she needed. Leah turned around and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said.

"Anytime," I said, and kissed her back, "How about we get some lunch?"

"I'd like that," she said.

We both stood up, and I grabbed her hand, and started to lead her out of the forest. It was about 11:30 when we got out of the forest, and onto the bike.

"Okay, let's drive down to Port Angeles for some lunch, or we could go to the diner in Forks, take your pick," I said, as we sped down the road.

"Hmm," she said, "What if we head up to La Push, and eat lunch there, then walk around town?" she said.

"Sounds good," I said, as I turned onto the highway.

Leah kissed my shoulder, and then rested her head on it. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Then my phone rang. Leah pulled it out of my pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, "Oh, hold on. Jake, it's your dad."

I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey Dad," I said

"Where are you?" he asked, "It sounds really windy."

"Oh, Leah and I are headed up to Port Angeles for the day. I hope that was okay," I said.

"Well I guess when will you be back?" he asked.

"I'll be back in town around midnight, but I won't be home till around two, or three," I said.

"Why so late?"

"Well, we have a paintball tournament tonight with the back, and we all have to be there."

"Oh, okay. I'll leave the door unlocked. Wait a second! How are you driving? Your car is in the driveway?" he asked.

"I took Leah car," I lied.

"Okay, have fun. Tell Leah I said hi," he said.

"I will dad, bye."

"Bye, son."

I hung up the phone, and slid in back into my pocket.

"My Dad says hi," I told Leah.

She laughed, and kissed my neck. We got to Port Angeles around one.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked.

"How about pizza?" she asked.

I drove around town till I found a little pizza place.

"Here we go," I said.

I hopped off the bike, and Leah followed.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Two," I said.

The girl walked us to a small table, by a window, and handed us a menu.

"Hi, I'm Katy. I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have lemon water," Leah said.

"Coke, please," I said.

The waitress wrote down our orders, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay, so we have the rest of the day. What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"We could head over to the mall and walk around," I offered.

"Ooh, the mall," she said.

The waitress came back and set our drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I looked at Leah.

"Yah," she said.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"Can we get a small pizza? Leah asked.

"Of course. What toppings?" the girl asked.

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"I don't care, what ever you want," I said.

Leah looked at the girl.

"Pepperoni please," she said.

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alright so that's one small pepperoni pizza.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

"I'll put that right in for you," she said.

Then the girl walked away.

"Ewe, I hate ordering," Leah laughed.

"Why 'ewe," I asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" she asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Good, cause I don't have a reason," she laughed.

I laughed too.

"That's okay," I said.

"So does it feel to know that you have to take over the pack? That has to be a lot of pressure," she said.

"Actually, not really, it's not as bad as you think. I mean, it can get frustrating when people won't listen," I said.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I didn't know you liked me that time," she said.

"It was yesterday," I said.

"So, I didn't know, she said.

I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What!?" she laughed, and lightly smacked me.

"I love messing with you. Seriously, it was nothing."

"Sure it is," she pushed.

"It was I swear," I said.

"Okay, I believe you," she said.

I didn't believe her, but it was my own damn fault. I mean I had to screw with her.

"Okay, pepperoni pizza," the waitress said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are definitely welcome," the girl winked at me, then walked away.

"She was definitely flirting with you," she said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Um, no," she said, "I already have you."

"Good," I said.

She leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Okay, let's eat," I said.

I gave her a slice of pizza, and me too.

"This pizza taste like shit," I said.

"Yah, it does. This is really nasty," she said.

I dropped a twenty on the table, and walked out.

"Come on Leah," I said.

Leah stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and got on my bike.

"That was a horrible pizza place. Let's never eat there again," Leah said.

"Yah, I'll make a mental note of that," I said.

"Why don't we head home? We can watch some TV," she said.

"I like that idea. I think Rachel went back to school," I said.

"Maybe she took Paul with her," she laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a luxury?" I asked.

She and I both laughed. I started my bike and pulled out of the parking lot. Leah wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you," she said.

I sped down the road.

"Hold on tight," I said.

She wrapped her arms around me tighter.

I pulled a wheelie on my bike. Leah screamed.

"Oh my God! That was horrifying," she laughed.

"You liked it," I said.

"I know I did, but it was still horrifying," she admitted.

"Edward and I went on a small road trip just showing off to each other the whole way. It was a lot of fun," I said.

"It sounds fun. Who knew a vampire could be so fun," she said.

"You just wait until you play with them tonight," I said.

"Paintball?" she said, "It's not really my sport."

"You have a killer aim. I mean, you got me pretty well," I said,

"That was fun," she said, "But I almost blew the secret. I was laughing my ass off when you burned Quil and Embry."

"I was pissed at them," I said.

"Why? What did they do?" she asked.

"Embry was walking around going 'Where's Cullen, where's Cullen. I wanna kick his ass,' and he would let it go," I explained.

"That sounds like Embry," she said.

"Yah," I said.

Leah rested her head on my shoulder. It was a pretty quite ride, but occasionally Leah would kiss my neck.

When we got home, I quietly rode my bike into the garage.

"Let's go inside," I said.

Leah hopped off the bike, and I pulled her onto my back.

"Jacob, put me down," she laughed.

"Nope," I said.

I ran inside, and into the living room. My Dad was sitting in his wheelchair watching TV.

"Hi Mr. Black," Leah said.

"Hi Leah, call me Billy," he said.

"You guys are home early," my Dad said.

"Yah, the food in Port Angeles taste like shit, and we got bored," I explained.

"Watch your mouth," he said.

"So Rachel's aloud to call me a big shit, and I can't say that food taste like shit?" I asked.

"That's different. Rachel isn't seventeen," he said.

"Whatever, Leah and I are going to watch TV in my room," I said.

"Leave the door open," he warned.

"Ugh, whatever," I complained.

"Enough with the whatever," he said.

"Bye," I yelled

I didn't wait for him to reply, before I ran back to my room with Leah on my back, and threw her on the bed; then sat down, leaning my back against the headboard. Leah laid in my lap with her head on my chest.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I don't care, anything to pass the time," she said.

I turned the TV on and set the remote down.

"Spike," I said.

"That's cool," she said.

I ran my fingers through her hair. For some reason, I loved the feel of long straight hair. Leah took a deep breath and rested her arm on my shoulder, and she closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head. As I kissed her head, my Dad went by.

"Jake, be careful," he warned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Dad," I said.

"I'm just saying, I don't think Sue wants a pregnant daughter," he said.

"Dad, please stop! We're just watching TV," I yelled.

Thank God Leah was asleep when my Dad decided to embarrass me.

"Okay Jake, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said, before going back to his room.

I continued running my fingers through her hair, and eventually I fell asleep as well. The next thing I knew it was like 11:45, and Leah was still asleep on my chest, and somehow I ended up shirtless.

"Leah, Sweetheart, we have to leave, it's 11:45," I said.

"Hmm?" she said, still half asleep.

"The game starts in fifteen minutes, then we can come back here," I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

Leah sat up and put her shoes and socks on. I threw on my shirt and shoes.

"Let's go," I said.

Leah walked outside and got in the Rabbit. I climbed in the driver's seat, and Leah laid her head on my side. I wrapped my arm around her, leaving one hand on the wheel, and headed to the clearing. When I got there Leah was asleep on my arm.

"Alright Leah, we're here," I said.

Leah got up, and unbuckled her seat belt. I carried her over to where the pack was sitting with there guns. I set her down and walked over to my car and got mine and Leah's guns out of the back.

"Jake, why do you have two guns?" Quil asked.

"Because Quil," Embry said, "Jake is, _pshhh_, whipped."

"I am not whipped," I said,

"So, why did you A.) Bring Leah with you. B.) Carry her from your car. And C.) Bring her gun for her?" Embry said.

"Because, Leah is Jake's girlfriend," Jared said.

"What!? You and Leah?" Quil said

"What the hell were you thinking?" Embry said,

"I was thinking that I really like her," I said.

"Since when?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Back off. If Jake wants to like Leah, that's his choice, and if you were his friends you would be supportive of him," Sam said, "If I can accept it, then so can you."

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"Yah, I'm just glad that Leah has someone I can trust. I don't want to see her get hurt again," he said.

"I would never hurt her," I explained.

"Okay, are we going to play this game or what?" Emmett yelled.

"Alright, let's play!" Sam said, "Everybody shake hands."

Everybody formed two separate lines and shook hands.

"Everybody get to your base till you hear then siren that Bella and Emily are going to sound. If you get shot, you're out until someone has the balls to save you." Jacob commanded, "Well, I guess that doesn't apply for everybody," I looked at Leah.

Everyone ran towards there base. A couple seconds later the siren sounded and we were off into the forest. '

I stood behind a tree with little Alice in sight.

"Gotcha," I whispered to myself.

Alice looked at me, then disappeared into the forest.

"Shit!" I yelled, "Don't say a word; they can hear the slightest bit of noise."

I took off running through the forest. I saw Edward with his back to me. I fired a shot at Edward's back, and he stepped out of the way and fired at me. Red paint dripped from my chest.

"Shit!" I said.

I walked over to Bella and Emily and stood in my teams box.

"Jacob, you're the first out. What happened?" Bella asked.

"This is not a fairly matched game. I tried to shoot Edward but he heard it coming, and stepped out of the way, plus he can read our minds," I explained.

"Oh," Bella said.

"Jacob, Sam tells me that you and Leah are going out. That's great. I feel bad for what happened with Sam and what not," Emily said.

"You and Leah?" Bella laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"She just doesn't seem your type," Bella explained.

"Actually she's more like me than I thought," I said.

All the sudden Sam ran from cover and pulled me out of the loser box.

"Sam, they can hear everything, and get out of the way before they're hit. We'll never get them," I said.

"Leah just got Rosalie a second ago, she was pissed. It was hilarious," he explained.

"That's my girl," I said.

Sam smiled at me.

"We need to figure out how she got her and use it," he said.

I ran through the forest searching for Leah, and trying to avoid being shot.

"Leah," I said.

"Hey," she said, "Where have you been? I just got Rosalie!"

"I got shot," I explained," How did you get Rose?"

"I sneaked up inches away from her and shot her in the back of the neck," she said, "You were shot?"

She laughed.

"Yah, Edward got me."

"Aw, did poor Jacob get shot by a vampire?" she laughed, then gave me a kiss.

"Help me get Emmett. He's been talking trash all week," I said.

"Okay, but you owe me," she said.

We snuck up behind Emmett, she told me to hold my breath. I lifted my gun and fired right onto Emmett's neck.

"Shit! That was painful," Emmett said, "Imagine what it would feel like as a human. Nice shot."

Emmett ran out of the forest and into his loser square.

"Who next?" Leah asked.

"Edward," I said.

We found Edward and creped up behind him holding my breath, and fired.

"Yes! We got him!" I yelled.

"Nice shot," Edward said.

"Damn it!" I yelled


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

I was shot again. I turned around to face my shooter.

"Nice shot Alice," I said.

"Thank you," then she danced off into the forest.

I ran into the loser box. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were all in the loser box. Sam, Embry, Jared, and I were in the werewolf loser box. Emmett and Rosalie got bored of waiting and occupied themselves by making out in the loser's box. Bella called me over there.

"So tell me more about Leah," Bella said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Have you kissed her yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I have," I admitted.

"Aw that's so cute!" Bella said.

"Yah, I love her," I said.

"Aw, I'm happy for you Jake," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

Alice ran into the loser's box.

"That Leah chick is really good," she said.

"That's my girl," I said proudly.

"Aw," Bella said.

"What about; dates, pet names?" she asked.

"Well we took my bike out and drove to Port Angeles today, had some shitty pizza, then we went back to my house, and watched TV, and woke up at 11:45. Last night I took her to La Push Beach, and we talked under the moon light. That's about it for dates, and we really don't have pet names," I explained.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Bella said.

Quil walked from cover.

"I'm shot!" he said.

Esme ran from cover and pulled Emmett out of the loser's box. Rosalie was pretty pissed. She crossed her arms and sat on the ground.

Paul also ran from cover and grabbed Sam.

"Come on, Sam," Paul said, "Leah's coming for you Jake," he whispered.

I nodded. Emmett came out from the forest, and resumed making out with Rosalie. I assumed he was shot again. Just like Paul said, Leah came for me.

"Let's go!" she said.

I grabbed her hand and we ran into the forest.

"Okay, they only have two people left, we can do this," she said.

"They are out numbered two to one," I said.

"Who do we have left?" she asked.

"Esme and Jasper. They haven't been shot once tonight. We're going to get them," I said.

"Ouch! Shit, that hurts," Leah said, "You can get them."

Leah ran out to the loser's box. We still have them out numbered. I got up behind Emse, and shot her in the back.

"Oh! I guess I'm out!" she laughed.

She ran to the loser's box.

Then I heard the siren sound. The game was over, which meant Paul, or Sam got Jasper. We all ran to the loser's box. We all shook hands again, and said our good byes.

"Jacob, we have to do that again. Good game, I didn't think you were going to win at first," Edward said.

"Yah," I said, "Well, I'll call you, but I have to get Leah home, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see yah," he said.

I found Leah sitting on the ground, by Emily, talking.

"You ready to go, Leah?" I asked.

"Yah, I'm ready. Bye Emily, bye Bella," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her should at walked her to the car.

"Nice job," I said, "If you weren't here, we probably would've gotten our asses kicked."

"Thanks," she said.

Leah fell asleep on the way home. I quietly carried her in to my room. Right when I sat her down, she woke up.

"Here you go, Leah," I said tossing her a white undershirt of mine.

The shirt she had on was covered in paint. I threw off my shirt and laid down. Leah came and laid next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

We laid there for a couple minutes, before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up, still holding Leah in my arms.

"My mom is going to kill me," she laughed.

I laughed along.

"Yah, my Dad is probably going to be pissed," I said.

I kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and finally her lips.

"Mmm," she said, "Thank you."

I smiled at her.

She sat up.

"I need to take a shower, today," she said, to herself.

"I'll wash your t-shirt, while you take a shower," I said, "Towels are in the closet behind the bathroom door."

"Okay," she gave me a kiss.

Then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I picked up a bunch of dirty clothes off my floor, including Leah's paint covered shirt, and took it to the laundry room. I put Leah's shirt in a sink full of color-safe bleach, and let id soak. I threw my clothes into the washer and put in the detergent. I wait to start the load, until Leah's shirt was done soaking. I started the washer, and went back to my room.

Leah came back in, wearing my t-shirt with a towel in her hair.

"Thanks, Jake," she said.

"I just put your shirt in the washer," I told her.

"Okay."

"If you open the third drawer from the top, by the sink, it's all Rachel and Rebecca's hair stuff, and lotion," I told her.

"Thanks," she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I went and switched the laundry from the washer into the dryer.

"Jake, you're doing laundry?" my Dad asked, "That's a first."

"Yah, Dad, I had a bunch of dirty laundry, I thought I'd help you out," I said.

"Thanks Jake," he said.

Then my dad went to the kitchen. That's where he spends most of his time.

"Jake, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I don't care, surprise me," I said, "Oh, do you care if Leah comes over for breakfast?"

"Nope, I don't mind," he said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

I pulled the laundry out of the dryer and took it to my room. I dumped my laundry into my dresser, and laid Leah's shirt on my bed. I threw on one of my black t-shirt, that I wear when I go work in the garage.

"Thanks, Jake," Leah said.

She took off my undershirt, and slid hers on.

"Mmm, it smells like you," she laughed.

"What do I smell like?" I asked.

"I don't know, good," she said.

I smiled at her.

"My Dad knows you're here," I said.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"Well, he doesn't know that you stayed the night, I would refrain from telling him that," I said.

"Well duh!" she said.

"Otherwise that, he was thrilled. He likes that you and I are hanging around a lot," I said.

"Cool," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let's get some breakfast," I offered.

"Okay."

We walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Leah, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Comfortably, thank you," she said.

"Pancakes on the table," he said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Yah, thanks, Billy," she said.

I got Leah a plate and my Dad one too.

"Thanks Jake," he said, "Maybe you should've gone out with Leah a long time ago, she seems to have a positive impact on you, helping with laundry, and breakfast. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I lied.

I thought, that maybe if I helped out a little, that when my Dad found out about Leah staying the night, he wouldn't care as much. I didn't know if my plan would work or not.

After breakfast, Leah and I cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to walk Leah home, Dad," I said.

"Okay, have fun," he said.

We walked outside.

"For some reason, I think he knows," I said.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure my mom has noticed by now, but don't worry I've got a story planned out. Just follow my lead.

"Where have you been, Leah?!" Sue yelled.

"Jacob invited me over for breakfast," she said.

"I went to look in your room this morning, and you were gone. Next time you are going to leave this house, tell someone, or leave a note," she said.

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks for walking her home, Jacob," Sue said.

"No problem. I mean, you guys are my neighbors," I said.

Sue disappeared into the kitchen. I lightly moved Leah's face closer to mine, and kissed her. One of the most amazing kisses of my life, as she pressed her lips against mine, then pulled away.

"Will I see you tonight? How about dinner?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said, "I'll call you."

I walked out of the house and went home. I was actually very excited to see Leah later. I went to my room and shut the door. I flopped backwards onto my bed. It felt very small. I wish I had the bed that Edward gave me, at his house. I like that bed. Maybe I can ask my dad for a new one.

My phone rang on my dresser. I stood up and grabbed it, secretly hoping it was Leah.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jake, whatcha doing today?" Embry said.

"I don't know yet," I said.

"Well, you do now, meet me and Quil by the diner in Forks, in twenty minutes, or are you to whipped to do that?" he teased.

"I'll be there, and I'm not whipped," I said.

Embry hung up the phone, and cut me off. I slid my phone in my pocket, and grabbed my keys.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to meet Quil, and Embry in Forks," I said.

"Okay, be careful," he said, "Those boys will get you into trouble, if you're not."

"I will," I said.

"Bye Jake," he said.

"Bye."

I ran outside and got in my car. Life seemed to be easier now, but every time I seem to say that, something bad happens. I drove down the road, with a grin on my face. Today was going to be great.

When I got to the diner, Quil and Embry were standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"Great you made it!" Quil said.

"And you don't have Leah with you, it's amazing," Embry added.

"Yah dude, you're like Leah's bitch," Quil said.

"I am not," I said.

"Dude, do you see the way you act around her?" Quil asked.

"Yah, I'm nice to her. Nobody else is," I said.

"That's because nobody else wants to be whipped," Embry said.

"Okay, so just because I am nice to my girlfriend, and help her out, I'm whipped?" I asked.

"Yah," Quil said.

"Kinda," Embry added.

"Well, then I guess I'm whipped," I said.

"And you're okay with that?" Embry asked.

"I'm sorry how many girlfriends have either of you had?" I asked.

"Hey dude, I imprinted okay?" Quil said.

"Yah, on a five year old," Embry teased.

"And what about you, Embry?" I asked.

"Well?" he said, "I'm not into that sort of thing."

"Sure, which is the key word for zero," I said.

"Okay, so we don't exactly have girlfriends, but at least we're not whipped," Embry said.

"Quil is," I said.

"What?!" he said.

"Yah, I'd say that Quil is the most whipped of all," I said.

"How?!" Embry said.

"Well when Claire tells him to do something, he does it, without thinking. I mean, he was on the ground playing pony the other day," I said.

Quil dropped his shoulders.

"Well that doesn't count, I don't have a choice," he said.

"Why doesn't it count?" I asked.

"Because, I don't have a choice," he said.

"Oh, so you're telling me that you wouldn't play with her, if you didn't imprint on her?" I asked.

"Yah!" he said.

"So, I guess that if you're not whipped, and you play pony for a five year old, that someday you will marry, that I'm not whipped either," I said.

"Whatever," he said.

"Okay, well you got nothing on me," Embry said.

"Not yet, but I will," I said.

"Let's do something," Embry said.

"What?" I asked, "Because the last time we _hung out_, I ended up in bed all day."

"I don't know, but let's do something fun," he said, "Because it's really freaking boring here."

"Well, I don't know how long I can hang out, Claire might need me," Quil said.

"_Pshh_, whipped!" I said.

"Whipped!" Embry said.

"I thought we were done with that?" Quil asked.

"Okay, okay, go play babysitter," I said.

"I don't have to baby sit, Emily is doing that," Quil said.

"Okay, let's do something," Embry said.

"Alright, what then?" I asked.

"You think of something!" Quil said.

My phone rang.

"Well you could shut up and let me answer my phone," I said, sliding my phone out of my pocket.

"Fine," the both said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Jake," Bella said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just calling to say hi," she laughed.

"Cool," I said.

"Edward and I wanted to let you know that the wedding is next month!" she said excitedly.

"Cool, you have to let me know when," I said.

I was happy for Bella. Edward really is a great guy, but I still don't like the fact that they are going to kill her. I would miss her. She couldn't stay in Forks, someone would notice. I mean, who doesn't notice her?

"I will! So, how are things with you and Leah, did you take her home last night?" she asked.

"Well, you could say that," I said.

"What happened?! Tell me everything," she commanded.

"I will later, but right now I'm with the idiots," I said.

"Who, Quil and Embry?" she asked.

"Yah."

"Oh, they are idiots," she said.

I laughed, "Yah."

"What are guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. The idiots can't think of anything," I said.

"Dude, I think he's talking about us?" Embry said.

"No really," I said, " Sorry, Embry said something."

"No, it's cool. Well, I'll let you go," she said.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye," she said.

I closed my phone and put it away.

"Was that the Over Lord?" he said, meaning Leah.

"No, it was Bella, and will you shut up about Leah. She's not that bad okay?" I said.

"Sure she isn't, until you try to talk," Quil said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I thought about knocking Quil's head off.

"I'm just saying," he said.

"Well stop," I said.

"So what do you want to do?" Embry said.

"I don't know, you've been asking that question for an hour now. By the time you decide, I'll have to leave," I said.

"Where do you have to be?" Quil said.

"I'm going out with Leah tonight," I admitted.

"Oh right," Embry said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Laugh all you want," I said.

They erupted into a roar of laughter.

"Okay, not that much," I said.

Embry covered his mouth.

"Okay, okay," he said.

"Hey, what if we go out riding?" Quil said.

"Riding what, horses?" I asked.

"I don't know! At least I came up with something," Quil said.

"Yah, I have a billion shitty ideas, which one do you wan to hear?" I said.

"Haha, you're hilarious," he said.

"I know," I smiled.

Embry whistled, and walked across the road. We all followed him to three girls walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey ladies," Embry said.

The girls giggled.

"Where are you headed too?" he asked.

"Where ever you're not," one of the girls said.

"Ouch," Embry said, putting his hand on his chest.

"Sorry about her, she's a little bitter," the other girl said, "My name is Grace."

"Well, hello Grace," he said.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Embry, Embry Call," he said.

"Wow," she laughed.

"Are you making fun of my name?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, no, I like your name. It's interesting," she said.

"Well thank you," he said.

"And what's your name?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm Jake," I said.

"Well hello, cutie," the other girl said.

She walked over to me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Wow, you guys are strong," she said, "I'm Kylie."

"We're werew-" I cut Quil off.

"Work out. We work out," I said, saving Quil's ass.

"That's hot," Kylie said.

"Thanks," Embry said.

"You should call me," Kylie said writing her number on my arm.

Grace wrote her number on Embry.

"Don't hesitate," she said.

"I definitely won't," he said.

I looked over at Quil who was talking to girl number three. They started laughing.

"Okay, I will," Quil said.

The girl smiled and walked over to the rest of her friends, and they walked away, laughing.

"So, are you going to call that chick?" Embry asked me.

"Hell no," I said.

I had a girlfriend, and I loved her.

"Quil, you seemed to be having a conversation with that chick," Embry said.

"Her name is Lilly," he said, "She's really nice."

"You get her number?" I asked.

"Hells yah," he said.

"You almost blew our secret. I had to save your ass. Do you know what Sam would've done if he found out?" I asked him.

"No."

"You don't want to know," I said.

"Horrible, horrible things," Embry said.

"You only tell the girl if you imprint. I could've been in a lot of trouble for telling Bella," I said.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because, technically I didn't tell her, she guessed," I explained

"I'm sure," he said.

I looked at my phone.

"Oh shit!" I said, "I have to get home, for dinner."

"You've never gone home before," Quil said.

"Yah, but Leah's coming over tonight," I said.

"Okay, so come back out when she leaves," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"What?" Quil asked.

Embry punched him.

"I will see you _tomorrow_," I said slowly.

"Oh, I get it," he said.

"Oh wow," Embry and I said.

"I didn't know Sue and Billy was that permissive," Quil said.

"They aren't. Neither of them know, and they won't find out," I said, raising my fist at them.

"Who knew Leah would get her hands dirty like that," Embry said.

"Well, last night wasn't really planned, but tonight was," I explained.

"What do you have _planned _for tonight," Embry said.

"Nothing like that," I said.

"Oh sure. What then?" he asked.

"Nothing really, we just sleep, that's it," I said.

"I'm sure," Quil said.

"You don't do _anything,_" Embry said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you guys can just sleep, but I doubt that's all," Embry said.

"Okay, so yah that's not it," I said

"Okay, so like what?" Quil said.

"We kiss, that's about it," I said.

"About it?" he asked.

"That is it, there is no more," I said, "I have to go."

"No, we're not done with you," Quil said.

"Is she a good kisser?" Embry asked.

"I think so," I said.

"So she's like hot, and a good kisser?" he asked.

"Yah."

"Lucky," Quil said.

"Now I have to go, I'll tell you more tomorrow," I said.

"Fine, but I'll be expecting a full report," Embry said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

I got into my car and drove home. I parked in the driveway, then walked over to Leah's, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Jacob. How are you?" Sue said.

"Great, thanks," I said, "Is Leah, here?"

"Yes she is. She's been upstairs all day, deciding what to wear, and how to do her makeup. She really likes you," she said.

I smiled.

"I like her a lot too," I said.

"Hey Mom, I'm probably not coming home till late tonight, or tomorrow morning, I was going to swing out to see Emily," she lied, "I've already talked to them, they're expecting me."

"Okay, have fun, and be safe," she said.

"I will, bye Mom," Leah said.

"Bye."

Leah and I walked outside.

"What happened if she calls Emily's house and you're not there?" I asked.

"I've already worked that out with Emily, and Sam. I mean, Sam was against going behind our parents backs, but Emily talked him into it. She said 'We would've done the same thing,' so they're going to help us," she explained.

"Cool," I said, kissing the top of her head.

We walked inside, and my Dad was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Billy," Leah said.

"Hi Dad."

"Dinner's almost ready it'll be done in about twenty minutes," he said, "And Jake, could you and Rachel refrain from fighting while Rebecca's home."

"What?! They're both back?" I asked.

"Just for the night," he said.

"Jake, it's okay, we can do this another night," Leah whispered in my ear.

"No, it's fine," I whispered back.

"Okay," she said.

"Jake, wow, Rachel was right! You are huge!" Rebecca said.

"Thanks!"

"You should see him with his shirt off," Rachel said.

"Take it off," Becca said.

"No."

"Oh come on," she complained.

"No."

"Fine. And who is this?" she asked.

"Becca, that's Leah," I said.

"Wow, Leah, I haven't seen you since you were fifteen," she said.

"Hey Becca," she said.

"So how old are you now?" she asked.

"Twenty," Leah answered.

"Holy shit! You're old," she said.

"Jake, I thought you were only sixteen," Becca said.

"Seventeen," I corrected.

"Oh, sorry," she joked.

"Okay, well bye," I said.

I took Leah back to my room.

"Bye, go suck face in your bed room," I rolled my eyes at her.

I shut the door.

"Sorry about that Leah," I said.

"It was nice to see Becca again," she said.

"Well she's better, than Rachel," I said.

"Why don't you get along?" she asked.

"Eh, battle of the sexes sort of thing," I said.

"Oh, makes sense," she said.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" my Dad yelled.

Leah and I walked into the kitchen. Rachel and Rebecca glanced at me and Leah. You could tell they had been talking about me.

"Jake, will you please take your shirt of?" Becca said.

"Becca, quit telling him to take his shirt off, he's not going to do it," my Dad said.

"Oh, come on, just this once?' she asked.

I huffed at her.

"Fine," I said.

"Really?"

"Yah, whatever. I mean, it's not like I don't run around here everyday like that," I said.

"Sweet!"

I slid off my shirt, and dropped it on the ground.

"Damn! What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Working out," I lied.

"No Jake, you can stop lying, it's time Becca learned," my Dad said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"What?!" she said anxiously.

"Yah, I'm sure. Now how do you wan to tell her? Do you just want to come right out with it, or do you want to show her?" he said.

"Both!" I said.

This was going to be fun. I get to scare the shit out of my sister.

"God, why do you have to get her involved with this?" Rachel asked.

"You know too?" Becca said.

"Yah, I've known for a while, but not about Jake, I just found out about him," she said.

"Alright tell me," she commanded.

We took Becca outside in the back yard. I started to strip out of me clothes.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want to see that much of you," she said.

"Just wait," my Dad said.

"Rebecca Black," I said, "We are trusting you with a Quileute tribe secret. Do you except the responsibility to keep it?"

Becca had her eyes covered.

"Anything to get clothes on your naked ass," she said.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. There are a few select men, and women who are given an awesome power. These people are the protectors of the tribe," I explained.

"Okay?" she said.

"During the transformation into this power, you get insanely sick, and huge," I said.

"Get to the point," she complained.

"After the transformation is complete, you can do this," I said.

I took a few steps back, and phased into a massive werewolf.

"Holy shit! What the hell just happened?!" she yelled.

I phased back, and slid my shorts on.

"Becca, I'm a werewolf," I said.

"Well, no shit. You're not a kitten," she yelled, "Who else is?"

"My husband, Paul," Rachel said.

"I am," Leah said.

"Wow, wait a second, Leah, you can do that," she said pointing to me.

"Yup," she said proudly.

"Paul is a werewolf?!" Becca yelled.

"So is Quil, and Embry," I said.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

"Shh, nobody is supposed to know, except family," I said.

"You can't go around saying that. People will think you're crazy," my Dad said.

"How does nobody know about that?" Becca asked.

"Same way you didn't," Rachel said.

"It's easy to not know, what's not said," my Dad said.

"Okay Dad, enough with the fortune cookie shit," Becca said.

"Watch your mouth, all of you!" my Dad yelled.

My Dad was always weird with things like that. I mean, one minute you could be swearing, and he wouldn't care, and the next he's yelling at you to watch your mouth.

"Dad, I'm twenty-three," Becca said.

"You are still my daughter, so you will watch your mouth," he said, "Until you're married, and live on your own; you are still under my watch."

"Then I'm fine. I'm married, and I live at collage," Rachel said.

"Yah, the collage that I'm paying for," he said.

"I'm living on my own," Becca said.

"Are you married?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay then."

"Shit, I'm two for two, I don't have either one," I said.

Rachel and Becca laughed.

"Jacob!" he yelled.

I think my Dad was being a little unfair. I mean, Becca didn't live with him, but her boyfriend hasn't proposed.

"Oh come one! I'm the protector of the tribe, and I can't swear?" I asked.

"No you can't," he said.

I didn't care what my Dad said. He couldn't stop me from swearing. I will run this tribe, almost; he can't expect me not to swear. He will have to get used to it.

"Whatever," I said.

Leah stepped back a little.

"Why don't you just go hide at Cullen's like you do any other day?" he asked.

"Fine, I will!" I yelled.

I walked over to Leah, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Leah," I said.

I walked outside and got in my car.

"Jake, where are we going?" Leah asked.

"A friend," I said.

I knew she would never agree to go if she knew we were going to Cullen's.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. My Dad and I just don't get along sometimes," I explained.

"Okay," she said, doubtingly.

Leah held my hand, as I drove away from the, God forsaken, Hell hole, I called home. I sped down the road, trying to get to Cullen's quickly.

"Hey, Leah, could you toss me my cell?" I asked.

"Yah."

She grabbed my phone, and handed it to me. I dialed Edward, and pressed my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Edward said.

"Hey, it's Jake," I said.

Leah stared at me.

"Oh, hey Jake. What's up?" he asked.

"I just got in a fight with my Dad, and was wondering if," he stopped me.

"You could stay?" he asked.

"Yah," I admitted.

"Of course. Like I said, you are always welcome here," he said.  
"Do you care that Leah's with me?" I asked.

"No, as long as you are together, she's welcome here as well," he said.

Edward was so nice. I didn't know why everybody thought he was evil. I pulled into the driveway, and stopped the car.

"Why are we here?" Leah asked.

"I know you will probably be completely against this, but we're going to stay at Cullen's house," I said cautiously.

"Jake, I don't know," she said.

"Cullen's a great guy. I mean, you've met him. He's like a brother to me," I said.

"Okay, I'll do this for you," she said slowly.

I gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled at me. I got out of the car, and walked around and helped Leah out. She grabbed my hand, and we walked to the door. Edward opened the door, and greeted us.

"Hey Jake," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Leah!" Bella yelled from the couch.

"Hi Bella," she said.

"Come in guys, make yourselves comfortable," he said.

We walked inside. Leah seemed a bit cautious.

"Leah, we want you to know, that you don't have to feel uncomfortable here," Esme said, "Welcome back Jake."

"Hi Esme," I greeted.

I walked Leah upstairs into the Library, where I stay, and shut the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," she said, "It's just a little awkward."

"The only one that should be a problem is Rose, and she's not that bad, after she cools down," I explained.

"I talked to Rosalie last night, at the game, she seemed nice," she said.

"Really?!" I said, surprised.

"Yah, she and I are a lot alike," she said.

"I told you," I said.

"Yah, I know," she said irritated.

I laughed.

"Let's go back downstairs," I said.

Leah looked at me hesitantly.

"It'll be okay, just stay by me if you feel uncomfortable," I said.

She grabbed my hand, and we walked downstairs. Emmett put his hand on Rose, incase she was going to try something. I hadn't spoken to her since the suicide mission.

"Hey Leah! What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Hiding from my family," she joked.

"That what everybody seems to be doing lately," she said.

I could believe she was actually getting along with Rose. Leah walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. They started their girl talk, and I tuned them out. Edward was standing in the kitchen. I walked over to him.

"So, no Bella tonight?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? She's always here, but I love her. She's upstairs," he explained, "So, what'd you and your Dad fight about, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was swearing and he told me to stop, and I didn't. Then he told me to run away again. Long story short," I explained.

"Why were you swearing?" he asked.

"I wasn't, Becca was, and somehow, it's always my fault," I said.

"That's stupid, Becca's a big girl, she doesn't need to be told what to do," he said.

"That's what she told him. He said, 'Until you're married and live by yourself you can't swear.'" I said.

"Then I'd be one hundred and eight, and still not swearing," Edward said.

"I know, and the first thing out if my mouth, after he says it was shit," I laughed.

"Nice," he laughed along.

Leah came up behind me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder, giving me a kiss on my neck in the process. I rubbed her arm.

"Are you tired?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"A little," she admitted.

"I can take you upstairs," I said.

"Kay."

"I'll be down later," I said.

Edward nodded. She grabbed my hand, an I took her back to "my room." I pulled out the trunk of clothes, and tossed her a t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said.

I walked her to the bathroom across the hall, and waited for her outside. She came out in my under shirt and sweats.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," she said.

We walked back into the room, and she laid down on the bed.

"I think I like this bed better than yours," she laughed, "It's bigger than yours."

"Yah, so do I," I said.

I kissed her forehead, and laid down next to her, running my fingers threw her long black hair. In a couple of minutes she was asleep, and I snuck back downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Bella asked.

"Yah, she was tired," I told her.

"Oh."

Bella slumped back into the couch, and Edward wrapped his arm around her. I thought of going back upstairs, but I didn't.

"Tomorrow's going to be a warm day," Edward said.

"Yah, the warmest ever recorded in October," Bella interrupted.

"It's supposed to be eighty degrees tomorrow," Esme said.

"Are you thinking of taking them out?" Carlisle asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," he said.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Did vampires just gather at night and talk about tomorrow's whether? By look on Bella's face I could tell she had no idea either. Edward laughed at me. Sometimes I hated the fact he could read minds.

"Get in line," Edward said.

I glared at him.

"What?!" Bella said.

"Jacob's thinking about me," he said.

"Edward's being an ass," I said.

Edward laughed.

"I feel out of the loop," Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you have a private mind," Edward said.

"I'm sorry that my mind is private," she said.

"It's okay. Anyways, I was going to see if you, Leah, and Bella wanted to go out on my boat tomorrow?" he asked.

"You have a boat?! Where do you hide that thing?" Bella asked.

"I keep it in the garage," he said.

"How come I've never seen it?" she asked.

"Because, I'm good at hiding things," he laughed.

"I'm up for it," I said.

"Me too!" Bella said.

"Great! We'll ask Leah in the morning," Edward said.

"Okay," Bella yawned, "I'm going to bed now."

"Yah, I think I will too," I said.

We both walked up the stairs, and split ways in the hallway.

"Night," I said.

"Night."

I quietly opened the door, and snuck in. Leah was sound asleep in bed. I gently pulled the case of clothes out, and slid on some sweats. Then pulled back the blanket, and climbed in. I kissed the top of her head, and drifted to sleep.

"Good morning," Leah said, as she moved my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, still half asleep, "I have a question for you."

"What?" she asked.

"Edward has a boat, and wants to know if we want to go out with him and Bella today. He said it was going to be warm today," I said.

"How warm, it's October?" she asked.

"Eighty degrees."

"Holy shit! No it is not!" she yelled.

I heard Emmett downstairs laughing. Typical, they'd be listening.

"Yah, it's supposed to be real warm," I said.

"Are you sure it's October?" she asked.

"Yah," I laughed.

"Edward wants to take us out on his boat?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Who would be going?" she asked.

"Edward, Bella, and then you, and me," I said.

"Okay, sounds fun," she said.

"Cool," I said.

"Hey Jake, are you up?" Bella said, through the door.

"Yah, you can come in," I said.

"Thanks," she said, as she opened the door, "Here Leah, I thought you might want some clean clothes."

"Thanks Bella," she said.

"Your welcome!" she said, "So, are you going out on the boat today? It's supposed to be real nice."

"I heard! I would love to go," she said, "I'll have to swing home though."

"That's fine, I'll just meet both of you here," she said.

"Cool," she said, smiling.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone," Bella said, as she slid out of the room.

Leah smiled at me. I gave her a kiss, as I pulled away, she pulled me right back in. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and grabbed the back of my head.

"I love you," I whispered, between breaths.

"I love you too," she whispered, as she pulled away.

Leah stood up, and slid on the clothes Bella had given to her.

"I like that outfit," I said.

She was wearing navy blue, skinny jeans, and a white tank top, with red and pink hearts on it.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yah, it's cute," I told her.

"Okay."

I pulled some shorts out of my trunk, and put them on.

"Let's go see your mom," I said.

I grabbed my cell phone and keys off the table, and opened the door. Leah walked over and held my hand. We walked downstairs together, and stopped in the living room.

"I'll be right back. Leah's got to talk to her mom," I told Edward.

"Okay," he said.

I walked outside, and helped Leah into the car, then ran around and climbed into the driver's seat.

"What's this?" she said, holding the necklace that Bella gave me.

"It's a gift from Bella. I meant to put it back on," I said.

Leah fastened the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a kiss.

Then I drove down the road. When we got to Leah's house, I parked in the street and stayed in my car, while Leah went inside. I laid back in the seat, and put my hands behind my head.

A few minutes later, Leah came out with a small bag, and got in the car.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yah," I said, sitting up, "Let's go."

I pulled the car away from the curb, and drove down the road.

"So, what's your mom say?" I asked.

"She just said, 'How was Emily's,' and, 'Did you have a good time.' She sounded very suspicious," she said.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's making me very paranoid. I wish that if she knew she would just say something," she explained.

"Yah, I know. My Dad is that way too," I said, "He try's to guilt me into telling him stuff. It never works."

"What if they know?" she asked.

"I don't know. What's the worst they could do?" I asked.

"I don't want to find out," she said.

When we got to the Cullen's, Edward was outside with Bella. I rolled down the window.

"Hey!" Edward yelled, "Go ahead, and park anywhere."

"Thanks," I said, pulling in next to the garage.

I got out of the car and, help Leah out. Bella was helping Bella clean his boat. Edward was wearing black swim trunks, and a white tank top. Bella was standing next to him, in a blue knitted bikini, and jean short, with sunglasses on.

"Bella, wow, you look great!" Leah said.

"Thanks, I'll take you to the bathroom, so you can change," she said.

Bella and Leah disappeared into the house.

"There should be some trunks in your case, if you didn't bring any," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said.

I walked inside, and headed upstairs, to my room. I pulled the case out from underneath my bed. The trunks were buried towards the bottom. Leah knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

She walked in, with a yellow flowered bikini. She looked beautiful.

"Wow!" I said, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said, giving me a kiss.

"I'll be right back," I said, walking to the door.

"Okay."  
I walked into the bathroom, and slid on the white shorts with black stripes on the sides, and pulled off my shirt. Then I walked back into my room.

"Are you ready," I asked.

"Yah, let's go," she said, and took my hand.

We walked downstairs, and into the living room, where Esme and Rose were talking.

"Have fun," Esme said.

"Will do," I said.

"Edward, be careful out there," she yelled out the window.

"Yah, yah, I will," he said, irritated.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I will," he said.

"Make sure he isn't being stupid," she told Leah, "And you," she said pointing to me, "Don't encourage him."

"Okay," Leah laughed.

"I won't," I assured her.

Esme kissed mine and Leah's cheek.

"Thank you," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

We walked outside, and Edward had his boat hooked up to Emmett's truck. He was in the driver's seat, and Bella was sitting in the boat.

"Leah, why don't you climb up by Bella, and Jacob, you can ride in the car," Edward said.

Leah climbed up into the boat.

"We have to make sure the boat doesn't come loose," Bella explained.

I walked around the truck, and climbed in the passenger's seat.

Edward took off slowly down the road. We got a lot of weird looks on the way. I could imagine why. I mean, who goes speed boating in October?

"Hey Edward, where are we?" I asked, as we neared the lake.

"We're at Lake Ozette," he said.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Well, it's West of forks and North of La Push," he said, "We come here, because it doesn't break the treaty."  
"Oh."

Edward pulled over at the beach, and got out of the car. I followed him. I help Leah out of the boat, and Bella hopped out, into Edward's arms.

"Hey Jake, can you help me get the boat into the water?" Edward asked.

"Yah," I said, as I walked towards him.

Edward unhooked the trailer fro the truck.

"Okay, help me pull the trailer to the water," he directed.

I grabbed the back of the trailer and pushed the boat. We pushed the boat till I was knee deep in water.

"Perfect!" Edward said, as he unlatched the boat from the trailer, "Now, Jacob climb into the boat and turn on the engine."

I climbed on the boat and sat down in the driver's seat. I found a little key in the glove compartment, and slid it into the ignition. The engine roared in the water.

"Great! Now steer the boat off the trailer," he directed.

I pulled the massive speed boat off the trailer, and turned it around.

"Alright, everyone climb on," he said, very excited.

"That things must be a pain in the ass to get in and out of the water," I said.

"You get used to it," he said.

Edward took over the wheel, and started to drive crazily through the water. Bella was sitting next to Edward on the driver's seat, and I sat in the back by Leah. Edward stopped the boat.

"Hey Jake, are you up for a challenge?" Edward asked.

"Depends," I said, "What's the challenge?"

"Let's see who can stay on the wake board the longest," he said.

"You're on!" I said.

Edward opened the space by the motor and got out a wake board.

"Do you girls want to try?" he asked.

"I will, if Leah does," Bella said.

"Sure, I'll try," Leah said.

"Sweet!" he said.

Edward pulled out life jackets for me, Leah, and Bella.

"Who's first?" he asked.

"I guess I'll go first," I said.

"Jake, you're wearing my necklace!" Bella said excitedly.

"Yah, Leah found it the other day," I said.

Bella smiled at Leah.

I dove into the water with the rope, and fasted my feet into the board, then gave Edward a thumbs up to let him know I was ready. He started out slow, and then got really fast. I started to stand up.

"Lean back on the board, or you'll fall!" Edward yelled.

I tried to lean back a bit. Wind flew through my hair, and water splashed my face. It was a little choppy out. I was being hit with waves all over the place. Then a big wave came.

"Shit!" I yelled as it came.

I knew I was going down. I panicked and leaned forward, being sent under water. I let go of the rope, and floated to the top.

"He's down!" I heard Bella yell.

Edward stopped the boat and slowly moved towards me.

"Time?" I asked.

"About three minutes," he said.

I climbed into the boat, and took off my life jacket. Edward tossed me a towel.

"Let me just say, the water is so cold," I said.

"Good, that's the way I like it," Edward said.

I handed Edward the rope and board, and he dove into the water.

"Jake, you drive," he said.

I took the wheel, and sped through the water, keeping an eye on Edward as well. He seemed to be handling the board pretty well. I whipped around, trying to pull him out of the wake, but he wouldn't budge. He let go of the rope with one hand, and signaled he was done. I stopped the boat, and he fell backwards into the water. Edward unhooked his feet from the board and swam in.

"Okay dude, what the hell?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

Edward took a towel and dried off.

"How did you stay in one place the whole time?" I asked.

"That, my friend, is a secret," he said, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, and shook my head. Edward laughed.

"Okay, who's next?" Edward asked, still laughing at me.

Bella and Leah exchanged glances.

"No thanks," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Leah?" he asked.  
I don't think so," Leah said, backing up into me.

Oh come on," he said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on Bells," he kissed her cheek.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Edward," she said.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Edward asked.

"Falling, drowning," Leah said.

I started to laugh, but Leah smacked me.

"Sorry," I said.

"That's what I thought," she said.

"Well, I see who's in charge of this relationship," Edward laughed.

Bella covered her mouth to hide the fact she was laughing.

"Haha, very funny," I mimicked.

Leah touched my face, and kissed my cheek.

"Yah, not really," she said, "Jake is more of the 'Take charge,' kind of guy. I like it, really."

I smiled. It felt good to be on top. I never really thought about who was, "in charge." Neither of us really was controlling, more than the other.

"Yah, Edward is really the one who takes charge, because when I try to be independent, I end up almost killing myself," Bella said.

Edward kissed the side of her head. She turned her head, and kissed his lips. Leah sat down next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

It was getting late, and the sun started to set. It was beautiful, and to make everything better, I was with Leah. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. The moon reflected onto the water. Leah wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair. She smiled at me, and kissed me. Her lips were soft. She moved to my lap. Leah pulled away, and I smiled at her.

"Okay, so what do you say we head on home?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

Edward hopped into the driver's seat, and drove the boat over to the trailer lying in the sand. Edward got out of the boat; he pulled the boat onto the trailer. I helped Bella and Leah out of the boat. Bella ran over to Edward.

"Thank you," Leah said.

"For what?" I asked.

I didn't think I did anything.

"For today, for the escape, for everything," she explained.

"Anything for you," I said.

I would do anything for her. She is everything I love.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Are you two coming, or do you just want to walk home?" Edward teased.

"We're coming."

I held Leah's hand, as we walked towards the car. I opened the door, and helped her in.

"Finally," Edward said.

I glared at him. Edward laughed at me.

"You are very easily annoyed," Bella said.

"No I'm not," I looked at Leah.

She nodded at me.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but you are. You get frustrated over the simplest of things," she said, "But, it's okay, because I love you."

Leah gave me a kiss.

"Okay, but Bella is short tempered," I said.

"I am not! How am I short tempered?" Bella asked.

"Well, you blew up, when I had Alice keep you on house arrest," Edward said.

Bella swatted at him.

"That was a pain in my ass, and I still managed to sneak away. And she's a psychic!" she said.

"Ah, I remember that day," I said.

I leaned back in my seat, and rested my arms behind my head.

"That was hell," Edward said.

"No, that was amazing! And, anyways I thought you said you were happy about it?" I asked.

"I did, but I also said it was irresponsible," he agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked.

"When I first came back from Italy, I was worried about Bella so, when I would go out hunting I would leave Bella under house arrest. She would get so mad, so she would sneak away to Jake's house. They went on a motorcycle ride, cliff diving, and had a sand fight," Edward explained.

"That sounds fun!" she said.

"Yah, and Edward, you still owe me a motorcycle ride," Bella reminded.

"Sorry, I gave my bike to Jasper," he said.

"Why?!" she pouted.

"Because, it's a special thing you do with Jacob, I didn't want to take that away," he said.

Edward kissed Bella's cheek.

"Drive!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, regaining his grip on the wheel.

It was really late, by the time we actually got away from the beach. Leah and I had moved, so that we were laying across the back seats. She laid her head on my chest, and wrapped her arm over my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella turned around and looked at us.

"Aw, that's so cute," she said.

I smiled at her. Leah fell asleep. Bella tapped Edward's shoulder, and he turned around.

"Wow Jake, be careful," he joked.

"Shut up," I said.

Edward laughed. I kissed the top of her head.

It was really late when we finally got home. Edward pulled into the garage.

I rubbed Leah's back, "Leah, sweetie, we're home."

Leah took a deep breath, and squinted her eyes.

"What?" she said still half asleep.

"We're back at Edward's house," I said.

"What about my mom. I can't just not come home," she said.

"Okay, so tell her," I said.

"What?!" she yelled, "Do you know what she would do if she found out?!"

"Believe me, call her," I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Jake, what if she says no?" she asked pessimistically.

"Then she says no, but what is she going to do about it now?" I asked.

"I don't know," she took the phone from me, "But, I guess I'll give it a shot."

Leah dialed her house, and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Seth?" she asked, "Let me talk to mom."

I smiled, and rubbed her back.

"Hey Mom," she said, "Yes, I know what time it is."

"Jake, I'm going to take Bella upstairs, I'll be right back," Edward whispered.

I nodded.

"I just got home, sorry," she said, "Well, actually I was going to stay with Jake tonight."

She took a deep breath, and I smiled at her.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old," she said in an irritated tone, "He's seventeen, and I love him."

I looked at her curiously.

"I'm not going to come home pregnant," she said, "I'm smarter than that."

My face went red. Pregnant? I wouldn't do that to her. Come on, I'm seventeen.

"Eight o'clock! Mom I'm twenty years old!" she said, "Whatever, bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"Let's go inside," I said.

I grabbed her hand, and walked inside.

"So, how was the boat?" Esme asked.

"Fun," Leah said.

"Well, good night," I said.

Leah ran upstairs, and I followed her. We just caught Edward walking out of his room.

"Oh, going to bed?" he asked.

"Yah, it's late," I said.

"Okay, well goodnight," he said, and then walked downstairs.

I opened the door and led her in, then shut it. I tossed her some short and a t-shirt to sleep in. Then slid some sweats on. Leah put the clothes on, and climbed into bed, I slid in next to her.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"I love you," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her, and she grabbed my arm. It was going to be a good night.

I woke up the next morning, alone. Leah was nowhere to be found. Did I do something wrong? Nothing seemed to be different from any other night. I got out of bed and threw a t-shirt and shorts on, then went downstairs.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

They are vampires. They had to have seen something.

"Yah, she left this morning. She said she had some things to do," Bella said.

"Did she say what?" I asked.

"No, she just said she'd be back," Bella said, shaking her head.

"She went to meet Emily and Claire for breakfast. She thinks it'll give her an alibi, so when her Mom asks where she's been she can say with Emily," Edward said.

"Thanks Edward," I said.

"Do you have to read minds?" Bella asked sourly.

"Actually, yes I do," he laughed.

Bella glared at him.

"I love you," he said.

"Mmmhmm," she said giving him a kiss.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do."

He smiled at her, "Good."

She kissed him again. Pretty soon, they were down each others throats.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave now, before this goes any farther," I joked.

Neither of them answered. I walked outside to get into my car, but it wasn't there. I assumed that Leah took it when she left. Oh well, I guess walking could be good for me. I started to walk down the driveway, when my phone rang.

"Hey Jake," Quil said.

"Hey."

"So what's the plan for today? I mean, Claire and Leah are both out for a while," he said.

"Oh, so no babysitter duty today," I teased.

"You are hilarious," he smirked.

"I don't have any plans. I sorta play it by ear," I said.

"Well, what were you about to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just had to get out of that house," I said.

"Ah, let me guess. The house of the eternally damned, as Edward calls it?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Why did you have to leave; did they kick you out?" he asked.

"No, Edward was down Bella's throat again," I said.

"Gross, vampire love!" Quil laughed.

"Hey, even vampires need love," I laughed along.

"Dude, you're a day late," he said

"Late for what?" I asked.

"You said that you would continue about Leah tomorrow, two days ago," he explained.

"Oh, right," I said, "What do you want to know?"

"Meet me at the diner, we'll talk there," he said.

" I don't have a car, Leah took it," I explained.

"_Pshh,_whi," I stopped him.

"Don't get me started," I warned.

"Sorry, well then how about the clearing, you can phase," he offered.

"Alright, I'll be there in about an hour," I said.

"Cool," he hung up the phone.

I tide my clothes around my ankle, making sure my necklace and cell phone were securely in my pocket, then I phased and started running.

_Jake, is that you?_ Embry asked.

_Yah, I have to meet Quil somewhere, and Leah took my car,_ I explained

_Why doesn't she have a car? _he asked.

_No, but it's fine. I'm going to a pretty secluded area, _ I thought.

_Let me guess, the clearing? _he asked.

_Yup, you can come if you want, we're just continuing our conversation from the other day,_ I offered.

_What conversation? _Seth interrupted, _ Are you talking about my sister?_

_Yes, we are, and it's none of your business Seth, _I said.

If Seth found out I had been sleeping with his sister he would defiantly tell him mom, and we'd all be screwed.

_Yah, Seth it's no big deal, don't worry about it, _Embry added.

_I have the right to know, it's about my sister! _Seth complained.

_Well, she's my girlfriend, so I know things she doesn't want you to know, _I thought.

Seth was a cool kid, but he was only fifteen, and he didn't need to know what goes on between me and Leah.

_Like what! _he yelled.

_Like, if you already knew, we wouldn't be have this conversation,_ I thought.

_I'll meet you guys there, _Embry said

_So will I, _Seth thought.

_Seth, you're not coming, and that's final! _ I ordered.

_You don't control me,_ he thought.

_Actually, I sort of do, seeing as I'm an Alpha,_ I corrected.

_Not yet, so I can come, _he thought.

_Seth, leave Jacob and Embry alone, they're older than you,_ Sam ordered.

_Yes Sam, _he pouted.

Seth got irritated, and phased back.

_So, now that Seth is gone, did the other night go smoothly? _Sam asked.

_Sam knows?! _Embry asked.

_Yes I do, Leah needed an alibi, _he explained.

_Yah, it went well. Did Sue call? _I asked.

_Once, but we told her Leah was asleep, _he thought.

_We told her mom, _ I said.

_You what?! _Embry asked.

_Well, we were out late, and she couldn't just not go home, so we told her, _ I explained.

_That was noble of you, what did she say? _Sam asked.

_Well I heard 'I love him,' and, 'I'm not coming home pregnant,' so you can fill in the blanks,_ I thought.

_I got that same talk from Sue, _Sam laughed.

_Well, I got to go, _I thought.

_I'll see you in a few, _Embry thought.

_You guys have fun, _Sam thought.

I phased back, at the clearing at put my clothes on.

"What to you so long?" Quil asked, sitting in the grass.

"I was talking to Sam and Embry, and fighting with Seth, he wanted to come," I sat down on a rock next to Quil.

"So is he?" he asked.

"No, Sam told him he couldn't," I laughed, "Embry should be here soon."

"Sweet!" he said.

"Dude, he told Sue!" Embry yelled from the edge of the clearing.

"Told Sue what?" he asked, looking at me.

"About sleeping with Leah," I said shyly.

"No way! Was she pissed?" he asked.

"Nope."

Embry ran over to us and sat down in the grass.

"Really? I would expect her to blow up," he said.

"No, she was okay with it," I said relaxed.

"So, any action?" Embry asked, thrusting his hips.

"Hell no, what are you smoking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nice," Quil said, high-fiving Embry.

"Dude, are you telling me, you wouldn't tap that?" Quil asked.

"No, yes, I don't know, shut up!" I said confused.

Quil and Embry both laughed.

"Okay, so yes or no, would you _do _her?" Embry asked, slowly.

"No," I said.

"What?! Why not?" Quil asked.

"Yah, she's hot and you said she was a good kisser," Embry added.

"And let's not mention she has an awesome body," I said.

"You would know," Quil said.

"I would know," I said.

"So, why not?" Embry asked.

"Well, first, her mom would probably shoot me, second, I'm only seventeen," I said.

"Whatever, like you wouldn't say yes if she asked you," Quil said.

"I wouldn't. Why are we even discussing this?" I asked.

"Because, you are lying to yourself, because you definitely would," Embry said.

"No I would not," I said.

"What do you think Leah would say if we asked her?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" Embry said, grabbing his phone.

"Jake, what's Leah's number?" Quil asked.

"Leah doesn't have a cell phone," I said thankfully.

"That's bullshit," Embry asked.

"Dude, she's with Emily, and Emily has a cell phone," Quil said.

"I have her number!" Embry yelled.

I flopped back into the grass. Leah was probably going to kick my ass, and I was telling truth about Leah, I would not _do _her. I mean, I love her, but not that much.

"It's on speaker," Quil whispered.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey Emily, it's Quil, Embry, and Jacob. Is Leah there?" he asked.

"Hold on," she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello?" Leah asked, "What do you want Quil?"

"Jake has a question for you," he said.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"Yes he does," he said.

"Quil, you are such a girl," she said.

We all laughed, except for Quil.

"So, did you need anything, or should I just hang up?" she asked.

"Yah, would you fuck Jake?" Embry asked.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

"Would you?" Quil asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know," she said.

"You so would! Dude, Jake, you're getting some tonight!" Quil laughed.

"Screw you," she said.

"You wish," he said.

"Sure," she sarcastically.

"Oh, Jake, ouch!" Embry said.

"Don't listen to them Jake," she said.

"Wasn't planning on it," I told her.

"Good, well, I'll see you tonight," she said.

"I'll call you later," I said.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said, and she hung up the phone.

"Oh shit!" Quil laughed, as he put his phone in his pocket.

After a few minutes Quil and Embry came out of their laughing fit.

"Oaky, but seriously do not tell her no!" Quil said.

"Yah, yah, whatever. I have to answer my phone, hold on," I said.

"Okay," they both said, and went into another laughing fit.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jake, are you ever going to come home?" Becca asked sadly.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Jake, please, Dad's sorry," she said.

"No he's not. I know Dad. He's never sorry," I said.

Quil and Embry stopped laughing, and stared at me.

"I know Dad too, and he's done nothing, but mope around the house since you left," she explained.

"Good, serves him right," I said.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" she yelled, "You're coming home today, because Kana is coming here, and I want him to meet you."

"I don't want to meet your stupid boyfriend," I complained.

"Fine, don't come home, I don't care. I just wish I could make Dad happy again," she said.

"Don't waist your time," I said.

"Ugh!" she said, slamming the phone down.

I knew my Dad better than her, and who is she to talk. She's the one who ran off to Hawaii as soon as our Mom died.

"Dude, are you okay?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Your sister has a boyfriend?" Quil asked.

"Yah, his name is Kana. She met him when she ran away to Hawaii," I explained.

"Kana, seriously? He sounds like a douche," he said.

"I wouldn't know. I've never met him," I said.

"What does that even mean?" Embry asked.

"Super Douche?" Quil teased.

"No, she said it means Shawn," I said.

"So why doesn't she just say that?" he asked.

"It's Becca we're talking about, she's not that smart," I said.

"Good point," Embry said.

We talked for hours about Leah, Kana, and Becca. Around five, Leah showed up.

"Hey Leah," Quil said.

Leah flipped him off, and walked over to me, and sat down in my lap.

"Someone's a little feisty," Quil laughed, "I like that in a girl."

"Asshole," she said.

"Harsh," Embry said.

"Eh, I've been called worse," Quil said.

"Have you been home today?" I asked her.

"Yah, I went to see my Mom after lunch with Emily. We talked forever, I thought it would never end!" she said.

"So, Leah, should I let Edward know you and Jake will be going at it tonight?" Quil teased.

"Go fuck yourself," she said.

"Why don't you do it for me?" he asked.

"Quil, shut the hell up!" I yelled.

Leah hugged me.

"It's not my fault Leah's a bitch," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Actually it is," I said.

"Did you seriously call me a bitch?" she asked.

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

"You had to call her, and ask her if she'd _do _me," I explained.

"He called me a bitch," she said looking at me, "I ought to kick your ass."

"Bring it on," he stood up, and got in a defensive position.

"Dude, that's not right" Embry said.

"No, she wants to kick my ass. I'd like to see her try," he said.

"God damn it Quil, sit your ass down!" I yelled.

"Control your crazy girlfriend!" he yelled.

Leah stood up and tried to get Quil. I stood up and help her back. Embry push Quil away from her. After a few seconds Leah broke down. She wrapped her arms around me, and started to cry.

"We better leave," I said, "Embry, call me if Quil stops being an ass."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

I lifted Leah into my arms and carried her to my car. I drove back to Edward's, and took Leah upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"No you're not, tell me," I said.

"I'm probably just tired. I was up late last night, and up early this morning," she said, climbing in the bed.

I laid next to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yah," I said.

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Everything okay in here?" Edward asked.

"Yah, we're fine," I said.

I was going to tell Edward about the clearing later, when Leah went to sleep. Edward nodded and backed out of the room, shutting the door. I ran my fingers through Leah's hair. She laid her head on the pillow, and covered up.

"Quil's an asshole, don't listen to him," I said.

"I know, he just drives me insane," she said, clenching her fists.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

She sat up and wrapped her around my neck. I kissed her forehead.

"So would you?" she asked.

"Would I what?" I asked.

I hope she wasn't talking about wanting to seduce her.

"You know, what Quil was talking about," she said.

Leah's face turned red, she flopped back onto the bed, laughing.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me," she bargained.

"Fine, you tell me first if you would," I said.

"Hey, I asked you first," she said.

"Ladies first. I mean I am a gentleman," I smiled at her.

She covered her face with her hand.

"I hate you," she mumbled.

I pinned her down to the bed.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

She grabbed my shoulders, and tried to push me off of her.

"Yes, really," she laughed.

I got close to her face.

"Then you stop me," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh, sorry," Bella said, with her hand on the door.

I threw myself off of Leah, and lead against the wall.

"Oh no, it's fine," I said.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said.

Leah bit the bottom of her lip to try and keep herself from laughing.

"No," I laughed.

"Oh, this is all Emmett's fault," she grunted, crossing her arms.

"How?" I asked.

"He said he heard I was needed upstairs," she explained, "I hate him."

"No, but feel free to kill him for me," I said.

"Oh believe me, I will," she said, "Oh, by the way, Quil called."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well, that's part of the reason I came up here," she said, "Can I talk to you privately, Jake?"

"Of course," I said, "Leah, I'll be right back."

I walked out to the hall, and shut the door.

"Well, he said something about you and Leah," she said, "Jake, I want to know that you're not about to throw your life away. I'm mean, Leah's great and all, but you're only seventeen."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Were you about to do, uh, _it,_ with Leah?'" she asked.

"What?!" I said shocked, "Bella, I love Leah, but I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for that."

"Oh, thank God! Jake, you are like family to me, and I would hate to see you throw your life away like that," she said.

"What really happened, was I was at the clearing with Quil and Embry, and they were wondering about my relationship with Leah. So, we were talking about me sleeping with her, and Embry asked if I would have sex her, and I said no. Well, then they called Leah to see what she would say, and she didn't give a definite answer. Now we were talking about that in my room, and she was joking and said she hated me, so all I was going to do was kiss her, but then you walked in, and it looked really bad," I explained.

"Yah, it did look bad," she laughed, "Well, I'll let you go."

"Okay, night," I said, as I turned to walk to the door.

"Oh, and Jake?" she asked.

"Yah," I turned around.

"Edward told me to tell you, Leah so would," she laughed.

"Thanks," I walked into the room, with a guilty smile on my face.

"What's that look for?" Leah asked.

"Oh, I just learned the benefits of having a friend that can read minds," I said.

"Oh no," she said, putting her hands on her head, "You cheated."

"It's not cheating, it's using your resources," I said.

"Okay, now you owe me an answer," she jumped on my back.

I grabbed her arms, and smiled at her. She swung her body around, and wrapped her arms around me neck.

"So, what's your answer?" she asked.

"Hmm," I said, looking at her up and down, "Well," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you so would," she laughed.

"Yah, I know," I smiled at her.

I threw her down on the bed, and started to kiss her.

"Yah Jacob!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to kiss Leah. Her face went red.

"Jake, they're listening," she said.

"No, that's just Emmett, he does that a lot," I said.

"Well, if there's no stopping him, then let's give him something to listen to," she smiled.

"Oh my God!" Jasper yelled.

"Wow, they sure sound excited," I laughed.

"I just have that affect on people," she smiled.

Edward walked into the room.

"Could you not give Emmett and Jasper the idea that he's going to get a free show," he said.

"Sorry, we could leave," I offered.

"No, its fine, I'll have to occupy Emmett and Jasper. I swear to you they're sex crazed," he laughed.

"I've noticed," Leah said.

"Yah, that's Emmett for you," I said.

"Okay, well I'll let you continue, whatever you were about to do," he said.

Edward walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"I think it goes a little something like this," she said, and she leaned in to kiss me.

Her lips were soft; it was sort of unexplainable, but in a good way. It wasn't like any other kiss before. It was different, meaningful. I didn't really understand why it was so different, but I liked it. I started to pull away.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm just confused," I explained.

"About what?" she wondered.

"Did that kiss feel, different?" I asked.

"Like good different, or bad different?" she asked.

"Good different, definitely," I said.

"Actually now that you mention it, it was a little different," she said, "It was more passionate."

Passionate, that's how to describe it, but why? Why was it more passionate? I don't think anything was different.

"Yah, but why?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what was different," I said.

"Why? Just go with it," she said.

"I guess."

I threw off my shirt and flipped off the lights, then laid in bed next to Leah. She rested her head on my chest.

"It's okay," she said.

She closed her eyes. I ran my fingers threw her long black hair. She kissed my chest, and drifted to sleep. I started to sit up, and she woke up.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Leah nodded then went back to sleep. I walked down stairs.

"So what happened with Leah?" Edward asked.

"Quil happened," Edward looked confused, "Long story short, Quil was being a smart ass."

"Is Leah okay?" Bella asked.

"She's fine, now," I said, smiling, "If you know what I mean."

"Gross! I didn't to know that," Bella said, "Well, I'm going to bed, before I hear anymore."

Bella got off the couch and walked upstairs ,with her hands over her ears.

"So how did you manage to occupy Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Edward?" Jasper said.

"Well, uh, I better go check on Bella," he said.

Edward started to stand up, but Emmett pushed him back down.

"Oh, no you don't," Emmett said.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, "Hehe."

"Now, is there really a naked picture of Bella, in your room?" Emmett asked.

"No," he said.

"So why the hell did we spend hours looking for it?" Jasper asked.

"I was doing Jake a favor, and besides it was only a few minutes," he explained.

"It doesn't matter, a few hour and few minutes, what's the difference?" Emmett said.

"Do you honestly think I would keep a naked picture of Bella in my room? No, I keep it in my car," he said.

"What!" Jasper said.

"Why are we standing here?" Emmett yelled.

The two idiots started to run to the garage door in the kitchen, and I wasn't talking about Quil and Embry.

Edward chuckled.

"I was kidding about the picture, I don't even have one," he laughed, "But, this will be a great story to tell Bella in the morning."

"You better not," Emmett warned.

"Yah, like that'll stop him," I said.

I found it hilarious that they think they can actually stop Edward, because no matter how hard you try, it won't work.

"You guys should listen to Jacob," Edward said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled from her room.

"Shit, I'm busted," he said.

"Damn right you are, get your ass up here," she yelled.

Jasper, Edward, and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Jasper, and don't even think of running, I already know!" Alice yelled.

"Shit," he whispered.

Emmett and Jasper walked upstairs.

"Do you want to hear what they are saying?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Which on, Rose or Alice?" he asked.

"Rose, definitely," I said.

I sat down on the couch.

"Edward Anthony, don't you even think about it!" Alice yelled.

"Damn, well I better go upstairs," I said.

"Night."

"Night," I said.

I walked up stairs, and went into my room.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hey Jake," she said, "Well night Leah."

Bella walked out of the room and shut the door.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"Just talking," Leah said.

"Okay," I said, flipping off the lights.

I pulled back the blanket and climbed in with Leah.

"Night," she said.

"Night."

The next morning I woke up, and saw Leah going through the piles of books on the shelves.

"Find anything good?" I asked.

Leah dropped the books on the floor.

"Holy shit, you scared me. I didn't know you were awake," she said.

"What did you find," I asked.

Leah bent down and picked up the books.

"'To Kill a Mocking Bird' looks pretty good. I've heard of it, but I've never read it," she said, "A lot of these books are from the 1900's."

"Well, Edward was born in 1901," I said.

"Yah, I guess," she started to flip through the book.

"Well, why don't we go down stairs?" I asked.

"Okay," Leah set the book down on the bed.

I pulled my hair back and put it in a rubber band, and through on a t-shirt. Then we walked downstairs.

"So, Leah you're reading, 'To Kill a Mocking Bird?'" Edward asked.

"Yah, well, I was going to," she said.

"Ah, 'There's a lot of ugly things in this world, son. I wish I could keep 'em all away from you. That's never possible,'" he said.

"I see you've read it," I said.

"About twelve times. I'm always running out of things to read," he said.

"There's a good selection in there," Leah said.

"Thank you," he said.

"So, Edward where's Emmett and Jasper at?" I asked.

"I don't know. They won't go near Bella any more," he explained.

"Who won't go where?" Bella asked, walking down the stairs, towel drying her hair.

"Careful Bells, you might fall down the stairs," I teased.

"Haha, very funny," she said.

"We were talking about how Emmett and Jasper won't go near you," Edward said.

"Yah, it's so weird, they always leave when I enter the room. I don't know why, and Rosalie seems to hate me even more," she said.

"Are you kidding me? Rosalie is such a bitch. I'll talk to her," Edward said.

"Thank you," Bella said.

Rosalie walked in the front door.

"Where's Emmett?" she asked.

"Rose, we need to talk," Edward said.

"Not now," she said, as she walked up the stairs.

Edward ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, now," he said.

Rose crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry you're not happy with Emmett, but, you have no right to be mad at Bella," he said.

"Well, sorry your girlfriend's a slut," she said.

I looked at Leah. She shrugged her shoulders. Bella was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

"Excuse me! Bella is not a slut. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, I made it up," Edward said.

"Why?" she asked sourly.

"Never mind why," he said.

"Edward, tell me now!" she sad.

"It's not important," he said.

I stood up.

"Rose, it's my fault," I said.

"What?!" she yelled.

"I was, uh, with Leah," I smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"So," she said.

"So, Edward was helping me out. I mean, it's not his fault your boyfriend is sex crazed," I said.

"Emmett is not sex crazed," she said.

"Oh yah, so that's why he spent hours looking for a naked picture of Bella," I said.

"He did what now!" Bella yelled.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"Come here," Bella said pointing to the ground.

Edward pursed his lips and walked over to Bella on the couch.

"Oh, so Bella didn't even know?" Rose said, "Perv."

"There is no picture!" Edward yelled from the couch.

"That's the same shit Emmett tried to pull," she said.

"Because there really is no picture," I said.

"Yah Rose, this wouldn't be the first time you've been completely wrong," Edward said.

"So why did Edward say that?" she asked.

"I think I know why," Bella said, "Jake and Leah wanted some privacy, and well, I mean you heard them yelling."

"Wait, so Leah and Jake?" she said, "Gross! Leah, why?"

"It's not what you think," she said, "It was only a kiss."

"It was definitely more than that, if Emmett spent hours looking for something," she said.

"It didn't get further than that, I swear," she said.

"But, why Jake?" Rose asked, "He's so weird."

"He's so sweet, and he's a great kisser," she said.

My face went red. Bella covered her mouth and started to laugh.

"Okay, stop please," she said.

Edward stared at her.

"Well, but he is," Bella said.

Edward shook his head.

"What? Bella, you too?" Rose asked.

"It was a mistake! I uh, Rose it was," Bella panicked.

"Chill out, Bella, it's no big deal," I said.

Bella covered her face, as she turned red. Edward wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh well, I have to go find Emmett, I need to talk to him," she said.

"And you said that Emmett isn't sex crazed," Edward said.

"Edward, get out of my head!" she yelled.

"Don't tell Esme, she'll freak out," he teased.

"Shut up," she said, as she ran up the rest of the stairs.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Let's just say that Emmett didn't get punished last night," Edward said.

"What is up with your family, and sex?" Bella asked.

"It's soon to be your family, too," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Yah seriously, what's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Well, you get bored after years of doing nothing. You have to find ways to occupy yourself," Edward explained.

"What about you? How did you occupy yourself?" Bella asked.

"I did a lot of reading," he said.

"I'm sure," I teased.

"I did. I mean, you saw the books in the library," he said.

"I was joking, dude," I laughed.

"I know, I was humoring you," he said.

"Right," I laughed.

I couldn't imagine having to live for a hundred years doing nothing. I would get bored, but at least he has Bella, now.

"Yah, that helps," he said.

"Could we please keep the whole conversation vocal, and not just half of it?" Bella asked.

"Well, I might as well not think around you, because obviously, you know anyways," I said.

"Yah, reading minds is kinda cool. I mean, you can always tell if people are thinking about you, except for you, Bella, I can't read your mind," he said, "Carlisle thinks it will have something to do with your power as a vampire."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yah, but nobody can really tell," he said.

"See, it's amazing we are friends Bella, because you want to be bitten by a vampire, and if I do, I get destroyed. Well, I guess it's more of how Edward and I are friends, because of the whole natural born enemy's thing," I rambled.

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that Jared?" Leah pointed out the window.

I looked out the window to see a massive wolf running up the driveway.

"I think so, it looks like him," I said.

"How can you tell the difference?" Bella asked.

"Same way you can point me out of the pack. Every wolves fur is a different color," I explained.

"Yah, you're the shaggy, chocolate colored wolf, I remember that," she said.

"Yup, because I grew out my hair," he said.

"I wonder whose hair is longer," Edward said, "Jake's or Leah's?"

I stood next to Leah, and took down my hair. Leah pulled her hair as straight as she could.

"Hmm," Edward examined Leah and I, "I think Leah win that one, but Jake's hair is still pretty long."

I tied my, shoulder length hair, back up, and opened the door.

"Jared?!" I yelled.

The wolf turned it's head, and stared at me. He morphed back into a human, and slid on some shorts.

"Hey Jake!" he yelled, "Sam wants you, and Leah!"

I looked at Leah.

"Sam wants us," I said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Come here!" I yelled.

"I am not going into the house of the eternally damned!" he yelled.

Edward looked out the door.

"I won't bite," he laughed.

"Get your ass over here!" I yelled.

Jared slowly made his way to the door. He walked in, and I shut the door.

"So, what does Sam want?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking around.

"Okay, get it over with," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I've never been in a vampire's house, it's not like I imagined, and so on," I said, sarcastically.

"I haven't, and it isn't! It's awesome," he said.

"Yah, I know right?" Leah said.

I had to laugh at them, they sounded ridiculous.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

I grabbed Leah's hand and walked outside. Jared started to strip down.

"Jared, you can ride in my car," I said.

"Okay," he said.

Leah climbed in the front seat, and Jared climbed in the back.

"Let's go," I said.

"See you later!" Edward yelled.

I waved to him, and drove down the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"He's at Emily's," Jared said.

"Okay," I turned left onto the highway.

I grabbed Leah's hand, and kept one hand on the wheel.

"What the hell?" Jared asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, do you like Leah, or something?" he whispered.

"Well, sorta," I said.

"What?! How?! Why?!" he yelled.

"Well, Leah's my girlfriend," I said.

"Since when?" he asked.

"The past week. Dude, we were together at the paint ball game," I said.

"Does she know that?" he asked pointing at Leah.

"I would hope so, I mean she's slept with me every night," I said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Okay, quiet down, and get out, we're here," I said.

Jared ran out of the car, and knocked on Emily's door.

"Hi Jared, where's Jacob and Leah?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Emily!" I yelled.

"Hi, Jake," she said.

"Emily!" Leah yelled as she ran for the door.

They both started screaming and hugging, I had to plug my ears.

Sam walked over to Leah and rested his hand on her shoulder. Leah turned around and hugged him. Emily hugged me.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Come on in guys," he said, "Thanks Jared for your help."

"Yup, see you later," he said, then he ran off.

We walked into Emily's little living room. Emily hugged Sam.

"We have something to tell you," Sam said.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," she said.

"Yah, a pregnant bride is a little slutty," I said.

"I'm not pregnant," Emily laughed.

"No, but it does have to do with the wedding," Sam said.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"We want you guys to be in the wedding party," Emily said.

"So, what do you say?" Sam asked.

"Leah, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Emily asked.

"I would love to," she said.

I could tell Leah had mixed feelings about being in the wedding, but she was going to do it.

"Jake?" Sam asked.

"What?" I said.

"Will you be my Best Man?" Sam asked.

"That sounds great!" I said.

"Oh, thank you, so much," Emily said.

"Leah come with me," Emily said.

She grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her into the other room.

"Would you put this on?" Sam said handing me a black wardrobe back.

"Yah," I walked into the bathroom, and opened the bag.

The bag had a black tux in it. I put on the tux and walked back into the living room.

"How does it fit?" he asked.

"Perfectly, thank you," I said.

"Emily's going to want to see it, go back to the bed room," he said.

"Great, so when's the wedding?" I asked.

"It's in two weeks, on Friday, and the bachelor's party is Wednesday," he said.

"Cool, I will be there! Call me if you need anything," I offered.

"I will, go let Emily look at your tux now," he said.

I walked towards the bed room, and Emily was still in there with Leah. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Emily said.

"Wow, Leah, you look great," I said.

She looked beautiful. The bride's maid's dresses were strapless light blue, with black flowers across the top.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You're looking good yourself."

I smiled.

"You don't think it's to long?" Emily asked.

"No, it's perfect, she looks beautiful," I said.

Emily walked over to me and ran her hands down the sleeves.

"It feels great," I said.

Leah walked up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, little Romeo, put your eyeballs back in your head, and get that tux off," Emily teased.

My face turned red. I walked into the bathroom, and took off the tux, and put my normal clothes on. I was proud of Leah, because even though she still loved Sam, she was still going to be a bride's maid. I walked out to the living room where Sam was waiting on the couch. Paul and Embry were sitting next to him.

"So, Jake, how are you going to wear your hair for the wedding?" Paul asked.

"In pigtails, or a messy bun," Embry teased.

"Haha, very funny," I said.

"Jake, Leah looked pretty sexy in the dress Emily put her in," Embry said.

I glared at them.

"Oh, come on Jake, they're just messing with you," Sam said, "Is Becca and Rachel home yet?"

"Yah, why?" I asked.

"Well, they're supposed to come to the wedding," Sam explained.

"So that's why they're home, and that's why Shawn came too. How come I didn't know about it?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Leah and Emily walked out of the bedroom.

"Yah, Leah!" Paul yelled.

Embry whistled at her. Leah's face turned red.

"The dress looks great Sam," Emily said.

"Good," he said, "Well, thanks for coming guys."

"No problem Sam," I said.

Sam gave Leah a hug, and kissed her forehead.

"Bye guys," Emily said.

"Bye," Leah and I walked outside and got in the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just going to be hard to walk down the isle for Sam, but not with him," she started to cry.

I grabbed her hand, and drove down the road, to my house. I thought maybe I should go home once this week.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I do, but I had something special with Sam," she said.

"I understand. Leah, I know how you feel. Bella is marrying Edward, and I'll miss her, but I'm okay with that now, because I have you," I said.

I stopped in front of my house. Leah smiled at me.

"It'll be okay," I said.

I gave Leah a kiss and got out of the car, she followed close behind. I walked inside, and my Dad was sitting in front of the TV.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Jacob, you're home," he turned around and came over to me, "And you're with Leah."

He had a disappointed look on his face, "Why did you even come home, to get some stuff, and then you're going to leave?"

"Dad, I came home for you," I said.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Well, that's not what Becca said," I said.

"Becca's not here, she ran off with her precious Kana," he said.

"Why doesn't everybody just call him Shawn, that's his name," I said.

"No it's not," he argued.

"What do you think Kana means, it mean's Shawn," I said.

"I'm not doing this now," he said.

"I see what you're doing," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You're taking all your anger about Becca on me," I said.

"I'm not angry at Becca," I said.

"So, why are you so cranky?" I asked.

"Because, I'm scared," he said.

"Of what?!" I yelled.

"Of loosing you," he yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You are never home anymore. You haven't been home for the past week, and you spend every minute you have, except when you're sleeping, with Leah," he said.

"Well, then I guess this is a bad time to tell you, I've been sleeping with Leah for the past week," I smiled.

Leah stepped behind me, and grabbed my shoulder. She seemed scared. My Dad turned his back to me, and went to his room. Rachel walked out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Dad?" she asked, "What did you do?!"

"I just," Leah stopped me.

"Jacob said something that Billy just didn't want to hear," she said, "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Leah, what could be bad enough that my Dad would run off like that?" Rachel asked.

Leah looked at me. I nodded.

"Well, Jake and I have been," Rachel interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, just stop there, I don't need to know," she rubbed her forehead, and walked away.

Leah shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, we tried."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. Leah smiled.

"It's three o'clock, what do you want to do?" Leah asked.

"Well," I started.

A guy wearing a pair of shorts, and a cut off t-shirt, came through the front door.

"Dude, you must be Jake," the guy said, "Becky's told me so much about you."

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked stubbornly.

"The names Kana, or Shawn, whatever works," he said.

"You do know that it's the middle of October, right?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"I've seen you around town, the dropping temperature doesn't seem to bother you," he said.

"I'm used to it. You can't honestly tell me that it's not cold outside for you, being away from the ninety degree weather," I explained.

"It's not bad," he said, "And who are you?" he asked, smiling at Leah.

"That's Leah," I said, wrapping my arm around her.

"Well, hello, Leah," Shawn said.

"Hi," she said.

"Did your Dad get re-married?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well, I just thought that Leah was your step-sister," he assumed.

"Hell no," she said.

"So, Little Leah has a mouth," he joked.

"Yes she does," I said.

"I am twenty years old, I'm not little," she said.

"Well, then you ,must be one of Rachel's friends," he said.

"Sorta, but really I'm linked to this family through Jake," she said.

He looked confused.

"Leah's my girlfriend," I said.

"Isn't she just a bit old for you?" he asked.

"Not really, I'll be Eighteen in January," I said.

"Go adulthood!" he yelled.

"Not in my Dad's eyes," I said.

"I'm sorry about that. Well, you wouldn't happen to know where Becky is, would you?"

"No, did you check her room?" I asked.

"Well, I just walked in. Which room?" he asked.

"Third door to the left, I think," I said, "If it's not the left, it's the right."

He walked down the hall.

"And you didn't want to meet him," Leah said.

"I didn't," I said.

"Well, he seems nice," she said.

"I guess," I said.

Over all Shawn was a pretty good guy. He didn't seem to be all caught up in the Hawaiian shit, and that's what I was worried about. He blended in really well with the rest of the tribe.

She kissed my cheek. I started to tickle her.

"No stop it!" she laughed.

She started to run out of the house, into the backyard. I chased her around the garage. We both started laughing. She sat down in the grass, out of breath. I sat down next to her.

"That was fun," she said, still trying to regain her breath.

"I love acting like a little kid," I said.

"I do too," she said, "It makes me feel like I don't have any responsibly anymore."

"Let's go. I have an idea," I said, standing up.

I reached down to help her up. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Now, go to my car, and I'll meet you there," I said.

Leah walked around the house to the driveway. I walked in side, and went to my Dad's room. I really did hate fighting with my Dad, he was all the family I really had anymore.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why don't you just go run off with your girlfriend, I mean, that's what your sister's did," he snickered.

"Dad, I'm not running away, and I never meant to hurt you. I just had to blow off some steam," I said.

"Well, I guess I can be a little hard on you sometimes, and you're right. You are getting older, and I shouldn't be so controlling, but you have to understand that I set rules to keep you safe," he explained.

"I should've respected you more," I said.

"I will try to be a little more flexible, but you have to promise that you will come home at night, unless you have permission, and be home before eleven o'clock," he said.

"Okay, that sounds fair," I said.

"And I'm sorry to say, but I have to tell Sue, what's been going on, so be prepared for an explosion," he said..

I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, Sue already knows," I said.

"So you told Sue, and not me?" he asked.

"Well, we had no choice. It was late, and Leah was tired, and she couldn't just not go home, so we told Sue," I explained.

"Okay then. Next time though, ask first, and don't think we won't talk about this later," he said.

"Shi-, I mean shoot," I said., awkwardly.

" I don't care if you swear, within reason, but I don't want to hear it, and don't tell your sisters," he sighed.

I gave my Dad a hug.

"Um, Dad, do you care if I go into Forks for a couple of hours with Leah, we were going to go to the park," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "I guess, but Jake, aren't you a little old for the park?" he teased.

"I'm still a little kid at heart," I said.

"Bye," he said.

I smiled at him, then ran out to my car.

"What took you so long?" Leah asked.

"I was talking to my Dad," I said.

"Good, you needed closure," she said.

"I don't need closure," I said.

Leah rolled her eyes. I put my key in the ignition and drove down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I refused to tell her.

"I'm kidnapping you," I joked.

She smacked my arm.

"I'm serious, tell me!" she laughed.

"No, you just have to wait," I said.

I love surprises, but Leah isn't very patient. I wanted to see how long I could keep it a secret because Leah has ways of making me talk.

"I don't want to!" she said.

"Wow, you really are a little kid," I said.

"No I'm not!" she crossed her arms.

I just smiled at her trying not to laugh. I was anxious to see her face when we pulled into Forks Elementary. Leah didn't say anything the rest of the way. I pulled into the parking lot at the school.

"Why are we here?" she asked, bluntly.

I took the keys out of the car and put them in my pocket, and unbuckled. I tapped her shoulder.

"Tag, your it!" I yelled jumping out of the car.

"Are you serious?" she smiled.

"Yes, now come get me!" I yelled.

She got out of the car and watched me run around the playground.

"Get your ass back here!" she laughed.

"No, come get me!" I said, from on top of the slide.

I was truly acting like a child. If only I could get Leah to act the same.

She started to walk towards the slide.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that! You're a fucking werewolf!" I yelled.

"I don't want to run!" she yelled.

"You were perfectly fine running in my backyard," I teased.

She sat down on the swing. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I feel stupid," she said.

"That's what being a kid is all about," I said.

"Looking like a complete and total idiot?" she asked.

"No, being able to do stupid shit with no consequences," I said.

I stood up and started pushing Leah.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old, and everything has a consequence," she huffed.

"Not right now. I mean, think about it. How many twenty year olds do you know that go to the park?" I asked.

I pushed her a little higher.

"Not many," she said.

"Exactly," I said, "That's because they don't have me."

I smiled at her.

"You know, it's almost illegal right?" she asked.

"No, as long as we don't," I paused, "Okay, it was almost illegal, but it wasn't."

She stared at me.

"Jake, you're seventeen," she said.

"So," I said.

I was confused. She sounded depressed. I thought coming to the park was going to be a good thing. She seemed to like just running around when it was just us two.

"So, Jake, you still are a kid," she said, "You are too young for me."

"Does that mean you're breaking up with me?" I asked.

I loved Leah, and so maybe I'm a little young, but I was turning eighteen in four months.

"I don't know. Part of me says yes, and part of me really cares about you," she said.

"I'm not going to tell you you're stupid for leaving me, because you're not. I want you to be happy, and if you're happier without me, I won't argue," I said.

I really didn't want to leave Leah, I would miss her, but I would lose her completely if I didn't let her go.

"And that's the part of me, that really likes you. Because you're not some insensitive pig, you actually care about me," she said.

I smiled.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Being all youish," she said.

"Well sorry. Who do you want me to be?" I asked.

Leah was starting to piss me off.

"I don't know," she yelled.

"Well, I can't be Sam if that's what your looking for!" I yelled.

Leah started crying.

"I never wanted you to be," she cried, "Will you please just take me home?"

I walked towards the car, she followed me. Leah was so confusing. First she hated me, then she loved me, now she hates me again. I got in the car and slammed the door.

"You can cut the attitude Jake," she snickered.

"Well, I'm sorry that my girlfriend, oh wait, I mean ex-girlfriend broke up with me with no reasonable explanation. I'm pretty sure that would piss you off too," I said.

"You want to know why?" she yelled.

"Yes I do! It would sure as hell be nice to know what I did," I said.

"You didn't do anything," she said.

"Then why did you break up with me?" I was confused.

"Because I'm scared," she said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of getting to close and then end up hurt in the end. Think about it, I'm a genetic dead end, and you. You'll end up imprinting and leaving me, just like Sam," she cried.

"Leah, I'm not Sam, not even close, I would never hurt you, and you know that," I said.

"You can't control imprinting. I'm tired of this stupid curse!" she yelled.

"Believe me, if I had a choice, I would never have become this monster," I said.

"And you think I would have?" she asked.

"No, but there's no changing the past, so you have to learn to live with it," I said.

"I don't want to, I want to be a regular, boring, girl. No delayed aging, being able to transform into a monster, just plain old Leah Clearwater," she said.

"We all want a lot of things, and sometimes that just can't happen. I wish everybody in the world could have what they want, but they can't," I said.

"But, just for once can't something go right for me?" she asked.

"I wish. You've had it so hard ever since your Dad died," I said sincerely.

Leah started to cry.

"I just miss him so much, and all this other shit, just isn't helping," she cried.

I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, I've been in your shoes, and it does get better. Maybe not it a few weeks, or months, but it will," I said.

"You don't know that," she pushed my hand off.

"Your right, I don't, but usually everything goes good for me. I mean, life is shit for a while, then it gets better," I said.

"Well that might be you, but not me," she said.

"Leah, please I do care about you a lot, and I want to help, I really do, but every time I try, you push me out," I said.

"I don't need any help," she cried.

I loved Leah, and helping her was going to be a challenge, especially now, dealing with the fact she wants no part of me, and I don't even know why. She said she was scared, but love is about taking risks.

"Let me help you. Let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of," I said.

"I don't know, I just need sometime."

I pulled into Leah's driveway, and she got out and ran inside. I rested my arms behind my head. I was going to die. Sue was going to kill me. I hurt Leah with out intending to. I would never hurt her intentionally. I backed out of the driveway and pulled into mine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Leah to end up like me, jumping of the side of a cliff trying to kill herself. I got out of my car and went inside.

"Hey Jake, how was the park?" my Dad asked.

"Fine," I snickered.

I stormed off to my room, and my Dad followed.

"What happened? Everything seemed fine when you left," he asked.

"It was until Leah just started going crazy and broke up with me," I flopped onto my bed.

"There will always be more girls Jake," he said.

"None like Leah though. She was special," I said.

She was more important than Bella to me.

"I know how you feel. I thought I would never be able to raise you kids when Sarah died, and sometimes I can't, and sometimes I can. What I mean is that it's not always going to be easy, but you'll make it through. And please no suicide attempts this time," he said.

I half smiled.

"How can I help her though? She has it so tough and I just want her be happy," I said.

"Sometimes you can't, but if she needs you, she'll come to you,"

I rubbed my face, "I guess."

"It'll be okay, Jake," he rested his arm on my shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I was still set on helping Leah. She deserved some good I her life. I didn't know how yet, because Leah hates me.

"Here's hoping," I said.

My Dad patted me on the back and walked out. I buried my head in my pillow. I didn't want to move. I didn't think anything could get worse, but of course I always have to be wrong. Rachel stood in my doorway.

"Leah finally came to her senses," she said.

"Rachel, go away," I sighed.

"Ouch, Jake you're hurting my feelings," she said sarcastically.

"I don't give a shit," I said.

"Why are being such an ass?" she asked.

"Well let's see. My girlfriend broke up with me, my sister's a bitch," I said.

"You shouldn't talk about Becca like that, she never did anything to you," she said.

"I wasn't talking about Becca," but before I could continue, she walked away.

"Becca!" she yelled.

I got off my bed and chased her to Becca's door. When she saw me running she started to scream, and hid behind my Dad.

"Jacob, don't kill Rachel, and Rachel leave Jake alone," my Dad said.

"She started it," I said.

"No he did," she argued.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it," he said.

I crossed my arms.

"Jake, you have a phone call," he said, handing the phone to me.

"Hello," I said, and walked into my room and shut the door.

"Jake, I heard what happened," Quil said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't believe Leah broke up with you. You guys where like in sync," he said.

"How did you hear?" I asked.

I just got home literally ten minutes ago.

"Emily told me when I went to pick up Claire," he said.

"Oh great, so now probably is going to get shit for that," I complained.

"Why would Sam give you shit? Leah broke up with you," he said.

"Yah, I know, but I yelled at her," I said.

I felt bad for yelling at her, I never intended to hurt her. I loved her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"She told me to stop acting like myself, and I said, 'Who do you want me to be? Well I can't be Sam, if that's what you're looking for,'" I said.

"Harsh," he said.

"Yah, well I've had enough shit to deal with today," I said.

"You guys broke up today?!" he sounded shocked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Wow, word travels fast," he said.

"Well, good for you," I snapped.

"Listen, I know you and Leah were close, but that's no excuse to be an ass," Quil said.

"Yah, because you're really one to talk," I yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Let's see, uh, you called Leah a bitch, and tried to kick her ass," I said.

"Well, now you can say that you owe me a favor," he said.

"I don't owe you anything, I still love Leah," I said.

Quil started to laugh.

"I'm serious, Leah's amazing," I said.

"Yah, in bed," he laughed.

I hung up the phone and slammed it on the end table, next to my bed.

Quil is really starting to piss me off. Leah was my life, she meant the world to me and I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers. I'm so stupid! Life sucks ass. I yanked off the necklace Bella gave to me, and gripped it. I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart. I wonder if Leah misses me as much as I miss her.

**Leah**

I ran inside and went to my room. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Leah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" my Mom asked.

I collapsed on my bed.

"Jake is an ass," she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, sweetie, it'll be okay, I promise," she comforted.

"No, it won't. There is no other guy in the entire world as sweet or as caring as Jake. I love him so much," I cried.

"I know. Guys, you think they're perfect, but eventually they find a way to screw everything up," she said.

"But, he didn't screw any thing up, I did. This whole thing is my fault, I just couldn't let go of Sam," I started to cry harder.

My mom kissed my forehead.

"I need to fix this, Mom. I still love Jake, and he probably hates me, and it's all my fault," I said.

"You do what you need to," she said, then she walked out of my room. I flopped backwards onto my bed. Why does life have to suck? He's never going to forgive me. I screwed up big time. Oh wait! How does she always make it seem like my fault? She's so good at that. I groaned.

"I hate my life!" I yelled.

"You're so dramatic," Seth said.

I have a reason to be dramatic. Seth's never had his heart ripped out like me.

"Go away, Seth. You've never been so hurt," I said.

There was no response. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**Jacob**

"Jake, you have a visitor," my dad said.

I buried my head into my pillow, "Tell them to go away."

Just then Seth walked into my room.

"Seth, what do you want" I said.

"Jake, you need to fix this. Leah's a wreck" he said.

I could feel my face turn red.

"So, that's it. You have nothing to say?" he yelled, "Leah's at home, bawling her eyes out. All she wants is-" before he could finish. I turned and punched a hole in the wall.

"For you to forgive her," he said.

I was breathing heavily.

Rebecca appeared in my doorway.

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash," she panicked.

She looked at me.

"Jake, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," said angrily.

I shook my fist, getting the dry wall off my bloody knuckles.

"I was just leaving," Seth said.

He stormed out of my room.

"What was that about?" she said confused.

"Like I said, nothing."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Let's get you clean up," she said, pulling the first aid kit out of the cabinet, and opened it..

"No, Becca, I'm fine," I suggested.

"No your not," she spray my hand with disinfectant.

I screamed agony, grabbing my fist with my other hand.

"Yes, I am."

I showed her the remains of the cuts. All you could see was tiny pink scares, that looked as if they'd been there for years.

"That's not possible," she said.

"Yes it is. Becca, remember, I'm a wolf. That's one of our specialties," I smiled.

She looked back at the trail of blood from my room, to the bathroom. Then the puddle of blood in the sink.

"You should be unconscious now. You lost a lot of blood," she sat on the floor.

I laughed, "You'll get used to it."

"Well, unlike you, the carpet and wall won't fix itself," she tossed a towel to me, "Get cleaning."

I groaned.

"Well, now that I think about it, I am feeling a little light headed," I threw myself onto the floor.

"Maybe you should let out some of the hot air in your head," Rachel said, as she walked past me, "Oh my God, Jake what did you do," she pointed to the floor.

"Never mind," Becca said, "Just get Dad!"

Rachel went off running to my Dad's room.

"Dad, Jacob's dying!" she yelled.

My Dad came out of his room and over to the bathroom.

"God dammit Jake, what did you do now?!" he yelled looking at the floor.

"Nothing," I huffed.

"He punched a hole in his wall," Becca said.

"You did what?! How are we going to get that fixed. You know we can't afford that," he said.

In the middle of all the chaos, the door bell rang.

"Jake, go get the door," he yelled.

"What about the mess, Dad," Rachel said.

"I'm going to have to call a carpet cleaner. Jake, go."

I walked over to the door, it was Leah! I opened the door. Leah repeatedly punched my chest.

"How could you threaten Seth like that. You asshole," she cried.

Tears streamed down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"He was just trying to help," she cried.

"I don't know what you heard, but that's not what happened," I whispered in her ear.

She pushed me away.

"He said you hated me and then you tried to punch him," she said.

I kissed her. She pushed me away and tried to slap me. I caught her hand before she could.

"Does that look like I hate you?" I asked.

She crossed her arms.

"Let me show you what happened," I wrapped my arm and lead her to my room.

When we passed the bathroom, everyone looked at her. She followed the trail of blood to my room and onto my bed. She put her hand over the hole.

"I was upset that I hurt you," I said ashamed.

I stared at the ground. She hugged me and buried her head into my chest.

"I had no idea," she cried.

I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you hate me?" she cried.

"That's not possible," I whispered.

She looked up at me, and smiled.

"Now that's what I like to see," I smiled back.

She let go of me and looked out the window.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

"Jake," she frowned, " I don't know. I thought I did, but now that I think about it, I don't know what I miss. And I don't know if that's just my broken heart or my true feelings," I dropped my head, "But now that I'm with you and I felt your warmth, I really do miss being with you."

I half smiled. I still love Leah, and I wish she still felt the same, maybe she needs times, I mean it's only been an hour.

"I gotta go, Jake," she said, as she hugged me, and left me room, "Bye."

"Bye Leah," I said.

I laid down on my bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Jake, get the dry-wall cleaned up. Sam will be over soon to fix the hole," my Dad said.

I groaned and picked myself off the bed. After the dry-wall was cleaned up, I walked outside and went to the garage. My car was making a strange clanking sound, I knew it couldn't be good. I snapped open the hood and started to observe the engine. Working on my car always makes me feel better. I think it might be a piston but I may be wrong. I grabbed a wrench out of my tool box and started to dismantle the engine block.

"Shit!" I said to myself.

The problem wasn't a piston, so I don't know what is wrong with this piece of shit. I kicked the tire.

"Settle down," Sam said, as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Good Lord, Sam! You scared the shit out of me," I yelled.

"That's a pretty big hole you got there, he said.

"Well, I got pissed. It's better than taking a swing at Seth's head, like I wanted," I complained.

"I guess. Now what's your problem?" he asked.

I thought about telling Sam the deal with Seth. Then I thought about how much Sam would kill me for hurting Leah, so to steer clear of that mine field, I just didn't bring it up.

"I just can't figure out what's wrong with this piece-o-shit," I said in a sarcastically happy tone.

Sam smack the back of my head.

"Okay Hot Shot, enough with the sarcastic remarks, and the lies. Now, what's really wrong. And don't even say nothing, because I know that you and Leah broke up," he said.

I grabbed the back of my head, "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"Okay then, long story short, Leah got mad, we both yelled a lot, she left me. An hour later she came over to talk. She was mad about Seth, and then she talked like she wanted to get back together, but she ends up just leaving. Happy now?" I asked.

Sam dropped his head.

"Jake, there's nothing wrong with your car, the pistons just need oiled," that's all he said, then he left.

I felt the pistons, he was right, but how did he know? I grabbed the container of oil and greased the pistons. After that, I got in the car and started the engine. It all seemed to be running fine. I took my car for a little test drive. I punched the gas and floored it out of the driveway. Before I knew it I was in Chief Swan's drivewa y. The engine is running great! I saw Bella's head poke out from behind the curtains. She opened the door and let me in.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I asked.

She just hugged me.

I looked at her, she was crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Edward left, he's gone!" she cried.

I held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Bells," I kissed the top of her head

"What happen to I'll never leave you again?" she asked.

"Edward's a prick!' I said.

"Don't you even say that," she slapped me across the face.

"Come on, come on a drive with me," I offered.

"Oh no!" she said.

"Come on," I urged.

"No, we both know what happened the last time we 'took a drive'" she said, doing finger quotes.

"Wow Bells, finger quotes?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I wrapped my arm around her and laughed. She covered her face and turned red. I pulled her hands from her blushed cheeks.

"No," I said, "I like it when you blush."

That just made her turn more red.

"Edward's stupid for leaving you," I told her.

Her face turned bone-white.

"No, I'm stupid for thinking that he wouldn't do it again," she said.

"Yah, well I know how that goes," I huffed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Leah broke up with me," I dropped my head.

"Oh my God, Jake, I'm so sorry!" she hugged me.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Yes it is! Your first girlfriend-" I interrupted her.

"Second," I said.

"Fine, second girlfriend, wait what?! Who was your first?" she asked.

"You," I said.

"Me?!" she pointed to her self.

"Yes you," I laughed.

"When? And that one night after you got in a fight with Sam doesn't count. That was simply a one night stand without the sex," she panicked.

"Mud pies," I smiled.

"Mud pies, what? That makes no sense," she said.

"When we were little you always came to my house and we'd make mud pies in my backyard," I explained.

"And then I threw a mud pie at you because you tried to kiss me, I remember!" she said.

"Technically we never broke up," I said.

"And now we know why I stopped visiting my Dad," she teased.

"Ha-ha," I said, and poked her nose

She scrunched up her nose, and hid her face in my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you remember what you used to call me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I think you do," I said.

"No, I don't," she said in a voice that was muffled by my shirt.

"Really Sunny?" I said.

"No, don't call me that," she said.

"Oh come on," I said.

She looked up at me with her arms still around me.

"Smiley!" she said.

"There's my girl," I said.

She buried her head back into my shirt. Charlie came out to the living room with his rifle.

"Is everything okay out here?" Charlie said, "Oh, Jake it's you."

He put the gun on the kitchen table.

"Dad," Bella groaned.

"Sorry boy, I thought you were Edward," he apologized.

I smiled.

"You don't have to worry about Edward anymore. He left!" Bella yelled.

Tears streamed down her face and she stormed out of the house.

"Bells," he called to her.

"I'll get her," I said.

I left the house and grabbed Bella's shoulder.

"Bella, please calm down," I said.

I lead her to my car and she got in. I got in the drivers side, and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know what you see in him. He always hurts you still go back," I said.

"Jake, you don't know him like I do," she said.

"Listen, he's still a friend, I just want to know," I said.

"He's so sweet and passionate. I don't know," she smiled.

"So, you're like super serious, huh," I said.

"I'm supposed to marry him, remember," she said.

"Yah, just like me and Leah was supposed to be in Sam and Emily's wedding," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That's so cool!"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I guess."

I started the car and drove down the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know, where ever," I told her.

It was starting to get dark. And the city ended.

"Jake, what is that?!" Bella panicked.

My head lights revealed a black silhouette in the middle of the road.

"Bells, I wish I knew," she grabbed my arm.

I hit the brake, and honked the horn. It didn't move.

I opened the door.

"Jake, stay in the car, it could be dangerous," she urged.

"Bells, there's nothing to worry about," I said, "If anything goes wrong I'll phase and it will be over right then."

"But what if it's a vampire," she whispered, "That tends to happen to me a lot."

"I'll be fine," I got out of the car and shut the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

The figure turned and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, "Edward?"  
"I think you're sadly mistaken," the voice said.

It stepped more into the light.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your little lover in the car should know, Isabella," he said.

"Caius," Bella said.

"Oh Isabella, I'm glad to see you still remember me," he said..

Bella got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I could tell by the look on her face, she was terrified.

"Just checking to see if Edward is keeping up on his _plans_," he said.

"Edward's not here, he left," she said.

"Well, that's unfortunate," he said, "Because you're someone who knows utterly too much about vampires."

He walked over to Bella and caressed her face. She grabbed his wrist. Caius ran it lips across her neck. She didn't move.

"Leave her alone," I said.

He turned around and faced me.

"What is this?" Caius said, "Isabella, you run with wolves now?"  
How did he know I was a wolf?

"What are you talking about, Caius," she said.

"The boy is a mutt," he said, he sounded disgusted.

" Jake, please, don't get involved," Bella said.

"No, no, let him get involved. I need a good exercise," he threatened.

"Bella, get in the car," I said.

"Jake, no!" she yelled.

Before she could finish I phased, adrenalin pulsed through my veins.

"Isabella, step back, this could get ugly," Caius said.

Bella ran to the car and started crying, "Be careful, Jake."

"Oh Isabella, I won't hurt him. I just want to have a little fun."

Unfortunately I didn't want to _have fun, _I had a purpose, to protect innocent people from vampires, and I intend to do so.

_I need some help, we have a problem with a vampire on 13__th__ street, _I thought.

_We'll be right there Jake, _Sam thought, _I'll bring the pack._

_ Perfect, we'll need all the help we can get, _ I thought.

I pounced towards Caius. He pushed me away, I skidded across the road.

"Jake!" Bella screamed.

I stood up and shook it off. Sam, and the others, appeared out of the trees.

_Jake, who is this? _Embry asked.

_His name is Caius. He's part of the Volturi's guard, _I thought.

_What is the "Volturi?" _Seth asked.

_It's the group of vampires that shut down other vampires if they misbehave, _I answered.

I looked around the pack.

_Leah's not here, _Sam thought.

_Let's get this leech taken care of, _I said.

They all let out a howl. Caius put his hands in the air.

"I know when I out matched, and clearly I am," Caius said, "So good night, for now. Isabella, I will check up on you later."

I phase back, and grabbed some sweats out of my trunk. They all phased back. Sam walked over to Bella and helped her out of my car.

"Jake, are you okay?" Sam said.

I looked at my side, "Yah, it's just a few scratches."

Bella ran over to me and hugged me. She watched my side, as it scabbed over then scared away.

"That's impossible," she said.

I smiled.

Bella walked over to Sam and started to talk to him. Quil came over to me.

"How the hell did you manage to cross paths with a guard member?" he asked me.

I turned my back to him.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"You, you're such an asshole," I said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"You were to Leah, you were to me, and to the Cullen's," I said.

"I was joking around, you know me," he said.

"Well you have a tendency to go a little to far," I yelled.

"A little to far!?" Quil yelled, "Maybe you just don't know how to take a joke."

"I can take a joke, but immaturity I can't take," I said.

"Oh, because you're so mature," he said.

"I'm mature enough to know when to keep my mouth shut," I said.

"I was just having fun," he snapped.

"Hey what's going on over here," Embry asked.

"Nothing," Quil said.

"Bullshit," Embry returned, "Jake?"

"In the process of resolving Quil's issues," I said.

"My issues?!" he yelled, "Listen, dude, all I was doing was making a joke, I didn't mean to offend anyone."

Embry walked away,

"Well, you did," I said.

"Look, I'm sorry my joke offended you," he said.

"Good," I said.

We both stood there silent.

"So are we cool?" he asked.

"Yah, I guess," I sighed.

"Good, cause hanging around with just Embry drove me nuts," he said.

I laughed at him, as I watched Embry climb onto the hood of my car.

"Embry, get your fat ass off my car!" I yelled, laughing as I did it.

Embry did a flip over Bella.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, "Embry!"

The entire pack laughed.

"Alright, we should probably get the hell out of the middle of the road. Clear out!" Sam yelled.

The pack ran phased and ran off into the woods. Bella and I climbed into my car, and I drove her home. I parked on the road in front of her house.

"Jake, that was amazing!" Bella said.

"What, Embry? He does that all the time," I said.

"No, you! You saved me Jake. Caius came here to kill me," she said.

I grinned at her. She leaned over the seat and kissed me.

"Thank you Jake, You saved my life," she said.

She got out of the my car and went inside.

"You can come in if you want," she offered.

"Nah, I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

She kissed me again and ran inside. I drove home and parked my car in the garage. Then I went inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Where have you been?" my Dad asked.

"Bella got in some trouble with a vampire. I took my car for a test drive and got called in," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just say _vampire_," Becca said.

"Yes Becca, vampire," my Dad said.

Becca stood up and ran to her room. She later returned with a scarf.

"I'm not getting bit," her voice was muffled by the scarf.

"Becca, you don't have to worry, they can't bite anyone,"" he said.

"Plus they can bite you anywhere. Bella was bit on her wrist," I added, "Well, at least the Cullen's can't."

"What?!" she yelled.

"Yes Becca, the Cullen's are vampires, Jake's a werewolf. Now stop freaking out!" Rachel yelled.

Becca rolled her eyes.

"So, Doctor Cullen-" she started.

"Yes! For the love of God, yes, Dr. Cullen is a vampire!" Rachel yelled from her room.

"Ugh!" she yelled.

"That would translate to 'Oh my God, I can't believe I was in love with a vampire!'" Rachel said.

"I was not in love with him. It was just a small crush," she said.

"Wow, Beck way to pick up on a 300 year old man," I laughed.

"He's 300?! Damn he looks good!" she said.

"Becca!" my Dad yelled.

"Sorry Dad," she said.

"Yah, his son is my best friend," I said.

"He has a son?!" I yelled.

"Why do you want to know? You have Kana, and yes he has three sons," I said.

"Kana dumped me for some slut named Kylie," she said.

"You know what, I'm just going to away and pretend like your not swearing at all," my Dad said.

He went to his room and shut the door.

"Kylie?" I asked, "As in, short girl, blonde curly hair?"

"Yes! How did you know?" she asked.

"I ran into her in town with Quil and Embry, she was hitting on me," I laughed.

"Wow, Shawn must have low expectations," Rachel said, "She liked Jacob."

"Ha-ha you're so funny," I said, sarcastically.

"Anyways, all of Dr. Cullen's sons are married." I said, "Well except for Edward, but he's engaged."

"Aw," she sighed.

"He's Bella's fiancé," I said.

"Bella's only eight-teen," she said.

"I know," I sighed.

"The stupid incest vampires," Rachel said.

"Incest?!" Becca asked.

"Yah Jasper is married to his sister Alice, and Emmett is married to his sister Rosalie," she said.

"It's not incest. They're not actually related. It's a coven, not a family. It's all a cover for them, vampires don't age so they use their coven as a cover up for a family," I said.

"Wow, that must be torture," Becca said.

"Yah, think of all the condoms they must use," Rachel said.

"That's not what I meant! Not aging must suck!" she said.

"Actually, none. Vampires can't have kids at all," I explained.

"Lucky sons of bitches," Rachel said.

"No, daughters of bitches," I laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Jake, you can come man hunting with me tomorrow, because you've lived here long enough, so you will know were to find some hot guys," she said.

"Uh, Becca, I'm a guy. I don't look at guys like that. Maybe you should take Rachel," I said.

"Finally the boy has some sense," she said.

"Will you Rache?" she asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said.

"Good, I'm going to bed. I had to fight a vampire tonight, I'm tired," I said.

"Night, Jake," Becca said.

"Night," I walked to my room and shut my door.

I was so tired, my side hurt so bad from being thrown. I pulled back my blanket back and laid down. I fell asleep so fast, and I was so comfortable for once in my life.

The next morning, when I woke up, there was on note on my side table. I picked it up and examined the envelope. There was no name. I opened it up. It was from Leah. I couldn't believe this. I was anxious to read it.

_Dear Jake, _

_I thought about everything that was said _

_yesterday, and realized that you did nothing to _

_me to make me not trust you. My true feelings _

_came out and you were right. I was comparing _

_you to Sam and that's not fair. Love is about _

_taking chances at your own risk, so if you still love _

_me like I think you do, call me, and we can talk. _

_ Love, _

_ Leah _

I could believe this. I read and reread the note five times. I was right. Leah still loved me. I needed to call her, but I haven't talked to Sue yet, and she might hate me.

"Jake, are you up, yet?" my Dad asked.

"Yah, I'm up," I said.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Someone's bubbly today," my Dad said.

"Well, you would be too, if you just found out your ex-girlfriend still loves you," I said.

"So that's what the envelope was about," he said.

"Yup," I threw the note onto the table in front of him.

He picked it up and read it.

"Wow, good for you, Jake."

"I'm so happy she still loves me, because it was going to be hard to help her if she wouldn't speak to me," I said.

I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone off my side table, and dialed Leah's home number. The phone rang multiple times.

"Hello?" Sue answered.

"Mrs. Clearwater, is Leah home," I said hesitantly.

"Jacob!" she said.

"Yes?"

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to hear your voice," she said, "Leah will be so happy you called."

Sue actually still liked me this was turning out to be a good day.

"Is she home?" I asked.

"Not at the moment," she said, "Can I take a message or would you rather talk to her? She's with Emily."

"No, thanks though. I'll call Emily," I said.

"Okay, Jake. I miss my old happy Leah, so I hope this all works out."

"Me too," I sighed.

"Bye Jake," she said.

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Emily, is Leah with you, her mom said she was?" I asked.

"Yes, hold on," she said.

I could hear her talking in the background.

"Oh my God, Leah, it's Jake!" she said.

They both squealed and Emily handed Leah the phone. She took a deep breath then spoke.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"Jake!" she cheered.

I chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, anyways, I got your letter," I said.

"So?" she suggested.

"You really are a people person," I said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means I _do _stilllove you," I said.

She sighed in relief.

"I realized lately that I love you too," she said.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means, you can pick me up from Emily's tonight, and we'll decide where to go from there," she said.

"I'll see you then," I said happily.

"Good," she said, then she hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and slid it in my pocket. Tonight was going to be a great night, I'm so excited to see Leah again. Even if it was for just a little while. I closed my eyes and laid back on my bed.

"Well, if I wasn't mistaken, I'd say that someone just got there girlfriend back," my Dad said.

"You would be correct," I said.

"That's my boy!" he said.

"Do you care if she comes over tonight?" I asked.

"Of course not. She's always welcome," she said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, "Oh, Jake, before I forget, Sam called. There's a pack meeting today."

"What's it about?" I asked.

"He didn't say, but I'm guessing it's about the vampire," he said.

"Probably. I might be home late tonight in that case. He'll end up making us run patrol," I said.

"Just call and let me know," he said.

"Okay."

My Dad went back out to the living room. I slid open the window, and tucked my cell phone into my pocket. I took off my sweats, and rolled them up, then tied them around my ankle. I jumped out the window, and phased. The wind ran through my fur.

_Jake, you on your way to the pack meeting? _Paul asked.

_Yah, I'll be there soon, _I notified.

_Good, cause we're a about to start, _he said.

As I approached the clearing, I phased back and slid on my sweats.

"Jake, good you made it," Sam said, "Come here."

I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Would you like to lead the meeting today?" he asked, "You haven't lead one in a while."

"Sure, what is this about?" I asked.

"Caius," he said.

"He's no threat to us," I said.

"I realize that, but it's Bella I'm worried about. See, with Edward gone, nobody is there to protect her. We need someone to be there with her at all times, so we'll have to rotate," he said, "Plus I think Victoria may be coming back."

"Okay," I said.

"Thanks, now why don't you start the meeting," he suggested.

I nodded.

"Okay, everybody, let's get started. We have a lot to discuss," I said.

They all looked at me. Leah was the most attentive.

"Caius's surprise visit, doesn't put anyone in danger, except for Bella, but saving one life is better than losing one. Since Edward left it's left Bella in a lot of danger and she's going to need help. That's going to involve having someone watch Bella at all times. We will all have to pitch in, so who would like to be the first volunteer?" I asked.

Seth raised his hand, "I'll go first, Bella's cool."

"Just be careful, we don't want to scare her," I said.

"I won't."

"I can keep a close eye on Bella," Alice showed up at the clearing, "You don't have to worry about that, but Caius, well that's why I'm here."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Edward didn't leave, he was taken," she said, "Jane and Alec came for him in the middle of the night, when all of us went out hunting. I saw them coming but by the time we got back, he was gone."

"Does Bella know?" I asked.

"Fortunately, no. The Volturi is holding him captive in Italy," she said.

"Italy, like Rome, Italy?" Quil said.

"No, like Volterra, Italy," Alice corrected.

"Jake, you guys have to help me save him; Because as long as Edward's not around, Bella knows too much and they can and will kill her, hopefully we can stop them before they try again," she said.

Sam stood up, he looked at Alice, then at the rest of the pack.

"Jake; you, me, Quil, and Embry will go with Alice to Volterra," he ordered.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett will be joining us," she said, "It's too dangerous for me to go alone. They will try to take me too."

"The rest of the pack with stay here with Bella, incase Jane and Alec return," Sam said.

"Which they will. Good luck to you guys. I'll be back here tomorrow morning. We need to leave by six a.m. Night!" Alice walked away, then disappeared into the woods.

"Everybody needs to be here, I'll let Alice know to bring Bella," I said, "Remember, do not tell Bella about Edward, and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. We're afraid Victoria may be returning as well."

Everyone nodded.

"You're dismissed," I said.

Everyone stood up and left, except Leah.

"Jake, good job today! You really handled that well. Even I was shocked," Sam said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I also heard what happened with Leah," he whispered, "I'm happy for you. You make her happy."

I smiled.

"Well, I have to get home. Emily and I are doing more wedding shopping," he said.

"Good luck," I wished.

Sam phased and ran home. Leah stood up and ran towards me giving me a huge hug. I ran my fingers through her long black hair.

"Be careful," she said softly, into my ear.

"I will," I assured.

We walked home together. She held my hand. I kissed her cheek. She smiled. When we got to my house, we went to my room. She hugged me tightly again. I kissed her neck, then worked my way up to her face, then her lips. She kissed me intensely and passionately. She pushed me back onto my bed and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow," I said.

"Stop talking and kiss me," she said.

I didn't argue.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if-. Oh gross, Jake!" Becca groaned, " You're my little brother."

I glared at her and she left. I continued to kiss Leah. Eventually she stopped kissing me and laid her head on my bare chest. She looked up and smiled at me, and kissed my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes. I could feel her breathing. She slowly drifted to sleep, and eventually I drifted to sleep too.

The next morning, my Dad woke us up bright and early.

"Good morning, Leah, how did you sleep?" he asked.

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with the fact Leah had spent the night.

"Excellent, thank you!" she said.

"Well, you guys have a huge job to do today, the Cullen's, and Bella are counting on you," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Jake, be careful. You're leaving the country today, going to fight vampires that are thousands of years old," he said.

I nodded.

"Why don't you guys get ready to go?" he asked.

He went back to his room. I tossed Leah one of my shirts, she changed into my shirt. I changed into some khaki short, then grabbed my passport and wallet and put them in my pocket, along with my cell phone, and keys. I slid a shirt on and we went to my car. Leah wiped her eyes, and stretched her arms.

"Wake up!" I said.

"I am awake," she said.

"Well, just to make sure," I said, then kissed her.

"I'm definitely awake now," she smiled.

I smiled back. I started the car and drove towards the clearing.

"Jake, I'm scared," she said, "What if they kill me?"

"I won't let that happen," I assured.

"I'm really going to miss you, Jake," she said.

"I'll miss you too," I grabbed her hand.

When we pulled into the clearing, everybody was there, even the Cullen's. I stopped the car, and took my keys. I handed them to Leah.

"Incase you need it," I said.

She looked and the keys, then looked at me. A tear streamed down her face. I held her face.

"It'll be okay, I promise," I said.

She nodded. I kissed her. We got out of the car and walked towards the crowd of people.

"Leah!" Rose said.

"Hey Rose," she sighed.

"What's wrong? And don't make me get Edward," she threatened.

"Just a little scared, that's all," she said, "And Edward's not here."

"I know, I'll go get him," she joked

I let them have there conversation, I walked further into the crowd.

"Jake, good you're here. We can start," Sam said, "The crowd is yours."

I ran over to my car and stood on the hood.

"Okay!" I yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"This will be our biggest test of loyalty and friendship today. People that we are close too, are in a lot of danger, and it's our job to help them. I hope we all will return back, but there is always that small chance, but we won't let that happen. Watch each others backs out there. Everyone is in danger today and I want everyone to be safe," they all cheered, "Let's have a safe productive day today. I'm determined to bring Edward home, and to keep Bella safe."

I hopped off the truck and walked to Leah, and wrapped my arm around her. Sam got up next.

"Everyone should know where they are going today. Are plan is risky, but possible. We are hoping we can lead Jane, Alec, and Felix away from Volterra, but that means they will be coming here. What ever you do, do not fight them, you will lose! Jane, Alec, and Felix are good at what they do, they kill, and they won't hesitate to kill you," he said, "Be safe, but be thorough, we can't let anyone get hurt."

Everyone cheered. Esme and Carlisle stood up.

"Thank you, everyone for helping us get our son back, and keeping Bella safe. We are so grateful to be working with you," Carlisle said, as Esme stood next to him, "I am staying here in La Push, at Sam's, if anyone get's hurt, come to me immediately."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's kick some vampire ass!" Quil yelled.

The pack howled.

"Get to your stations," Sam said.

Leah walked over to Carlisle, along with Seth, Paul, Jared, and Rose. Sam, Quil , Embry, and I walked over to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice handed out the plane tickets.

"Once we get to Italy we won't have that much time before they find out we're there," she said, "And is anyone here against grand theft?"

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because once we get there we won't have a car, and we'll need one to blend in," she explained.

"Okay," he said.

"Great! Alright, let's go. Our plane leaves in forty-five minutes, and we're about twenty-six minutes away," she said.

We all piled in Emmett's truck, and drove to Quilayute State Airport. Once we got there, we rushed to get to our gate.

_Volterra, Italy, now boarding, _a voice said over a loud speaker. We quickly made our way through security and got on our plane, and took our seat.

"Hello, welcome to flight 30589 flight from La Push to Volterra. Our flight today will last about eight-teen hours, so please, sit back and relax. Our pilot today, is Mr. Michael Thompson, and Mr. Joseph Butler. The weather in Volterra is partly cloudy with a high of sixty degrees Fahrenheit, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, thank you," the flight attendant said. The plane took off.

I couldn't stop thinking about Leah. I was worried about her.

"She'll be fine, Jake," Sam said.

"I know. I just feel bad leaving her," I said.

"It's what needed to be done," he said.

Alice turned over the seat.

"Jake, I promise, Leah will be fine," she said.

I nodded. I really have to believe her if she said it, I mean she is a psyche.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

We arrived in Volterra around midnight. We walked out to the parking lot.

"Perfect!" Alice said.

She walked over to a 2008 Chevy Suburban.

"Damn it! It's locked," she said.

Emmett stepped forward, "I got this."

He looked around and found a hanger, then he picked the lock.

"Do you do this often?" Sam asked.

"Only when we need to," Alice said.

We all piled into the SUV.

"I call driver!" Emmett said.

"No, we can't be noticed, and you're not the most subtle driver," Alice said, "I say, Jake drives."

"Me?!" I said, astonished.

"Yah, I never here you come up the drive way, and I have great hearing," she said.

I climbed in the front seat.

Quil, Embry, and Emmett sat in the back. Jasper and Sam sat in the middle. And Alice was in the passengers seat.

"Okay Jake, now punch it!" she said.

I took off down the road.

"Turn, up here," she directed.

I made the next turn and stopped at the light.

"We don't have much time Jake, you have to hurry, no hesitations," she warned.

I nodded and sped up. I ran through every light.

"That's better."

Alice fed me all the direction, and I followed them. When we pulled up to the Volturi Estate, I stopped and the massive fountain.

"Good job, Jake," she said, "Now we have to get their attention."

"How?!" Emmett said, "We can't bite anyone, and there's no sun."

"We'll have to figure out something," Jasper said.

"A riot," Embry said.

"What did you say, Embry?" Jasper asked.

"A riot," he repeated.

"That could work," Jasper said.

My cell phone rang., I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Jake, good, you made it. Let Alice know that they sent Felix, Alec, and Jane. You shouldn't have to worry about that," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

He hung up the phone, and I put my phone away.

"Why did Carlisle call?" Emmett asked.

"Jane, Alec, and Felix are after Bella," Alice said.

"Oh no! We just lost time, we need to start that riot. You guys have to phase like, now," he pointed to us.

Quil and Embry were the first to phase.

"That should catch there attention. Jake and Sam, you have to phase too. I promise no one will get hurt," Jasper promised.

Sam and I phased.

"Now we have to make some noise. Bang on trash cans, howl, do what ever you need to," Alice said.

We ran around the fountain, and did what ever we could to make noise. When we saw the gates open. We pretended to be killing each other.

"Go now! The gates are open," Alice yelled.

We all ran into the black endless tunnel. Half way through we phased back and slid shorts on. We barged into the main room. And slammed open the grand wooden doors. Their head snapped to the doors.

"Where's Edward?!" Alice yelled.

"Alice how nice to see you again, and you brought Master Whitlock, and Master McCarty. And what is this? You teamed up with the shape-shifters? Not real children of the moon, of course." a tall man in a black cape laughed.

He walked over to Alice and caressed her face.

"Aro, we didn't come here to chat! Where the hell is Edward?!" she yelled again.

She grabbed his hand and threw it from her face. Aro walked around and shook our hands.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He's not here," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Bull shit!" Emmett charged towards him grabbed him by his collar, "Tell me where Edward is," his grip on Aro's collar tightened, "Now!"

Aro put his hands in the air.

"We know you're defenseless, so just surrender!" Emmett said.

"Really? Oh Chelsea," Marcus called, "We have a slight problem."

A short, skinny vampire, with a black cloak, walked in. Emmett sat him down.

"Yes Master Marcus," she said.

Quil and Embry looked at Alice, she nodded. That was there cue to attack. They phased and pinned Chelsea to the ground.

"Call her off, or we rip her to shreds," Emmett threatened.

"No, please!" she yelled.

"Quil!" Emmett yelled.

Quill raised his paw, showing his claws. Chelsea screamed.

"Aro!" she yelled.

Marcus signaled her away.

"Aro, I'm getting tired of your foolish games," Marcus snickered, "If you're going to gamble, bet your own life."

Quil and Embry stood up and phased back. Chelsea walked away.

"You certainly know how to play your cards," he said, "We have what you're looking for. Edward is here, somewhere. If you find him you can leave and we will let you go. Here's the catch, you have two hours, after two hours we send the guard after your precious Bella," Marcus offered.

"Oh, Marcus let's not forget Master Jacob's, Leah," Caius said.

"You won't touch her!" I yelled.

"Try me," Aro teased.

Sam held me back as I tried to push through and kill him.

"Your two hours starts," he hesitated, "Now!"

"Sam, take Quil and Embry. Emmett and Jazz you go together. I'm going to go with Jake," Alice said.

They nodded. Everybody split up.

"You said she's be okay," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. See, a future is changed by choices that are made. The Volturi wasn't planning on hurting anyone until we threatened them," she said.

A tear fell down my face.

"She still has a chance, Jake," she said, "Nothing's set in stone."

We ran down the hall checking every room.

"Wait, I see Edward! He's in a dungeon, in the basement of the estate," Alice said.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"I- I don't know," she panicked.

I opened a door, Chelsea was in there. I stormed in and held her against the wall, almost crushing her body

"How do you get to the basement!" I threatened.

She grabbed my hands, and tried to release herself from my grip.

"Take me to the basement, or I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"I'm already damned," she said.

Alice came in a took a chunk of marble skin from her neck, as a warning. Chelsea screamed.

"I'll make it slow and painful," Alice said.

"Okay, I'll take you," she caved in.

I dropped her from my grip, and she hit the ground. She lead us through several corridor and tunnels, till we reached a spiral staircase.

"Just go down these steps, and the dungeon is right there," she said.

"Oh no, we're not stupid, you will take us to Edward," Alice showed her teeth.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She lead us down the spiral stair case to a huge metal door, she took a key from her pocket, and unlocked it. The door squeaked open. We went into the pitch black dungeon. Light flooded in through a small window. I saw Edward chained to a cement wall.

"Open the cell!" I commanded.

Chelsea hesitated.

"Now!" I yelled.

She unlocked the cell and let us in. I pushed Chelsea in with us.

"Edward!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, how did you find me?"

She glared at him, "Oh right. Psyche."

"Unlocked him," I ordered.

She grabbed the key off the hook and free his hands and legs from the chains. Edward stood up and hugged Alice.

"We have to hurry, we're running out of time," Alice said, "Jake, rip her to shreds."

I phased, and ripped Chelsea apart. She screamed in pain. We lock the cell and the dungeon, and made our way back to the main room. Alice called Emmett on the way.

"We have Edward, head back to the main room," she said, "Yes, he's fine, bye."

She hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket.

"Jake, call Sam," she ordered.

I pulled my phone out and called Sam.

"We have him, head back to the main room, hurry, we're running out of time," I said.

"Okay, see you there," he said.

I hung up and put my phone away.

"Sam's here?" Edward asked.

"So is Quil and Embry," I said.

"So what's with the time limit thing?" he asked.

"They gave us two hours to find you before they send the guard over to kill Bella and Leah, but don't worry, we have lot's of eyes on Bella," Alice said.

"They tried to kill Bella!" he yelled.

"Yes, but Jake was there, and stopped Caius," she said.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said.

I nodded. We once again busted through the huge wooden doors. The others were all ready there.

"Stop the guard. We won our little competition," I said.

"Indeed you did," Caius said, "You are free to go. Oh, but Edward, remember our deal, Bella stays as long as she is turned."

He nodded. We walked out of the Volturi Estate. We all piled pack into the car. Edward sat in the front, and Alice sat in the way back in Jasper's lap, with Quil and Embry. Emmett and Sam sat in the middle. When we got back to the airport, Jasper found a small eight person plane.

"How did you get a plane to fly us back at three a.m.?" I asked.

"I know people," Jasper said.

"Come on, Edward, I'm going to need help flying it," Jasper said.

Edward laughed. They opened the doors and loaded everyone in. They got everyone settled in and got to the cockpit. They radioed in, and got permission for take off, and drove it nice and easy down the runway.

"Thanks so much, J." Jasper said.

"Any time, Master Whitlock," he welcomed.

When we got home we landed the small plane on my road. Everyone waited anxiously for us to get out of the plane. We all got off. Bella started bawling and hugged Edward. Leah ran towards me, and kissed me.

"I'm so happy you're okay," I said.

"I was so scared!" she said, "They said they were going to kill me."

"It's all over now," I comforted.

"Not yet!" Jane said, as she walked into the clearing with Alec on her left, Felix on her right.

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a debt to repay," Alec said.

"What are you talking about?!" Jasper said.

"Yah, we followed your rules as stated. Two hours to find Edward, before they kill Bella and Leah," Emmett said.

"Yes, but what you didn't was leave our people out of harm," Jane said.

"That wasn't a rule," I said

"It was implied, Mutt!" Alec yelled.

I growled.

"Jake," Bella said, swiftly.

Leah hugged me.

"It seems like the only fair thing to do is, well, to take the life of someone you love," Jane said.

"Like I loved Chelsea," Alec said.

"She's his mate, and you killed her; you killed my sister," Jane said.

Everyone was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Alice said.

"It's a little too late for apologizes," she said, "She's already dead, and there's no bringing her back."

"There's only one way that everyone will live today," Alec said, "Alice, you have to come with us, back to Volterra."

"To serve in the Volturi. Aro thinks you will be a big advantage to the guard," Jane said.

"No, I won't be turned into a weapon!" Alice yelled.

"That's unfortunate," Jane said.

"Jane," Alec said.

She nodded, and glared at Edward. He started to cringe his teeth, in pain. He let out a scream.

"No! Jane stop!" Bella screamed.

Tears streamed down her face. Edward collapsed.

"Stop, please!" She yelled again, running her fingers through her hair, and tugging on the strands.

She knelt down next Edward, and caressed his face.

"Edward didn't kill Chelsea, I did," I said.

"Interesting," Jane said softly.

She lost her focus on Edward. Alec tackled me to ground.

"You Mutt!" he yelled.

I phased under his arms, and growled at him.

"Alec," Jane said, "Please."

He stood up. I phased back and stood up too.

"We can't do anything about the mutt," she said.

"But we can about the Cullen Coven," Alec said.

"You're right, so you Cullen's get one more chance. Either Alice comes back with us, or I finish my job with Edward," Jane said, "Your pick."

Alice looked at Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper. She looked at Bella who was on the ground with Edward.

"I'll go," she said.

"Great!" Alec said, "Aro will be so pleased."

"Let's go then," Jane said.

She grabbed Alice's arm and walked into the forest.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled.

She turned around and looked at Jasper.

And mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Emmett walked over to him, and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"She's gone," Jasper sobbed.

Esme hugged him.

"She'll be okay. She's a strong girl," she said.

"I hope so," he said.

J. walked off his plane.

"Is everything okay here, Master Whitlock?" he asked.

"Yes, you're dismissed," Jasper said.

He saluted Jasper and took off. Edward stood up to comfort him. Jasper took off into the forest.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled.

"I have to stop her!" he yelled.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked.

"All we can do," Carlisle said, "We need to just go on. Jasper and Alice will be okay."

"Pack, you are dismissed," Sam said.

The pack all left. Sam, Leah and I stayed.

"Carlisle, if you ever need anything, let us know," Sam said.

"Thank you. I think all we need now is to let this whole thing die down. Thank you again, for helping me get Edward back," he said.

I walked over to Edward.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I've been better," he said.

"What did it feel like?" Bella asked.

"Like I was being destroyed from the inside, out. It felt like I was burning," he said.

"Kind of like when James bit me?" Bella asked, looking at the silver scar on her wrist.

"Take that times ten," he explained.

"Ouch!"

"Yah," he sighed.

Bella hugged him tightly. Leah wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Bella cried.

"Shh, no it's not," Edward said softly, and held her close to his body.

He kissed the top of her head. I yawned. I was exhausted, it was a long flight, and I couldn't sleep, I was so busy worrying about whether or not Leah would still be alive when I got home. I hadn't slept in over two days. I was so relieved that Leah was still alive. I felt really bad about Alice and Jasper. I rubbed my face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yah, I'm just tired," I said.

"Maybe you should just go get some sleep," Bella said.

"No, I can't! I spent all this time wondering if Leah would be alive when I got home, and now I have her back in my arms, I'm not letting go," I said.

Leah looked at me and smiled.

"Then I'll have to go with you, you need some sleep," she said.

"Night you two," Bella teased.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We walked inside my house and went to my room. It was nearly eleven o'clock when I finally got home. My dad was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Thank you, Jake," he said.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

"Night Jake."

I laid in my bed holding Leah in my arms. I fell asleep almost instantly. She kissed my check then snuggled under my blanket.

"I love you," she whispered.

I held her tighter, and kissed her. I cradled her in my arms the rest of the night. She kissed me back. I could feel the warmth of her skin, her heart beat. I smiled at her.

"What?" she blushed.

"Nothing," I lied.

I tend to screw things up easily.

"Okay," buried her head into my chest, and fell asleep.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and fell asleep.

* * * * *

"There are consequences to all action's," Caius yelled.

I felt his cold eyes burn my skin. Alec and Felix held me, and forced me to my knees.

"I'm afraid the consequences for your actions are much higher than you can afford," Aro said.

He walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair, and tugged on it. His icy hands stung my head. I cringed. He turned around and walked towards Caius and Marcus.

"Unfortunately this is going to end badly for us," he said.

I didn't say a word. I dropped my head. He walked back over to me, and lifted my head. The grip on my arms tightened. The skin on my arms cracked and flaked away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped.

He looked over his shoulder at Marcus. Marcus nodded. Aro held my face.

"And when I said this is going to end badly for us, I really meant you. See, in a world where-"

"Finish him already. Your little games bore me, Aro," Marcus snapped.

"Good-bye, Master Jacob," he said.

His icy hands grabbed the sides of my head, and he rang my neck. I fell limp to the ground.

* * * * *

"Jake!?" a voice yelled, "Jake!" it yelled again, but louder.

"Jacob," another voice yelled.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I noticed I was squeezing Leah. I let go.

She gasped for air, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Jake," she kissed me.

"I heard you yelling from down the hall, what happened?" my dad asked.

"Just a nightmare," I assured.

"Okay," he said, then went back to bed.

Leah hugged me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I just have nightmares from time to time," I explained.

"What about?" she asked.

"Vampires. I haven't had one in a long time," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm always killed, before I wake up. All the pain is so real, it's like it actually happens," I said.

She hugged me tighter.

"It was about the Volturi, wasn't it?" she asked.

I nodded.

"They killed you," she finished.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Leah grabbed my hand.

" It'll be okay. As long as your with me, no body will touch you," she said, and kissed my hand.

I smiled at her. Leah sat in my lap, and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck. Leah turned her head and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she blushed.

"It's something, and I'm going to figure out," I said.

"No!" she laughed. She jumped up on my bed.

I was kind of nervous to get like this with Leah. It always ended badly. I chuckled. She bawled her fist.

"Come get me, wolf boy!" she teased.

"I'm not gonna fight you," I laughed.

"Are you scared?" she baited.

"Okay then," I stood up, and pinned her against the wall.

"No, that's not fair!" she laughed, and tried to fight her way out.

"You won't be able to get out," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes I will," she whispered back.

I raised my eyebrow. She kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck. Then she quickly spun me around and pinned me against the wall.

"Told you," she laughed.

I smiled.

"Yah you did," I said, "But here's where you miscalculated."

She looked at me weird.

"See, no matter what you would've done, not with your lips though, you would've stayed in my grip, but me, you're not strong enough to hold me up," I said.

"You wouldn't!" she said.

I chuckled and waived good-bye with my fingers. She pulled her arms away from my wrists, and covered her face. I hugged her.

"See, I win!" I laughed.

She smiled.

"Nope, I won. I always win!" she said.

I tickled her sides. She collapsed onto my bed, and huffed.

"So I'm a little ticklish," she said.

"A little?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said.

My phone rang.

"It's your mom," I said.

"You can answer it!" she hid under my blanket.

I flipped open my phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Jake, do you know where Leah is, I haven't seen her in three days," Sue said.

"No! Don't tell her I'm with you! She'll make me come home," Leah whispered.

"I haven't seen her," I lied.

"Okay, thanks Jake," she sighed.

"Anytime," I said.

I felt bad lying to Sue, but I had to help Leah out. She hung up the phone. I put my phone away.

"You have to go home eventually. Sue's so worried about you," I said.

"I know," she sighed, looking at the ground

"Smile," I lifted her chin.

Just then Rosalie slammed through the door.

"You mutt!" she yelled, "What did you do?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stood up.

"So, you're just going to let Alice take the blame for all of this?!" she yelled again.

"Rose it's not Jake's fault. None of us knew what was going to happen," Leah said.

"It's not like Alice to act completely out of line, she knows her boundaries," Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"I know your angry, but please, don't blame Jake," Leah said.

"I want my sister back!" Rose sighed.

"I know how you feel, my Dad died," Leah cried.

Rosalie touched a tear falling from Leah's face.

"Believe me, if I could, I'd be crying right now," she sighed, "Alice was the only one I could actually connect with. I just can't believe she's gone."

"Jasper will bring her back, he's not going to let the Volturi just have her," Leah said.

"I hope so," Rose said, "Thanks Leah. Sorry Jake, for barging in here like that."

Oh my God! Rosalie apologized. To me!

"It's cool," I said, shocked.

Leah hugged Rose. I smiled at her, and she hugged me.

"I'm not evil, Jake," Rose said.

I looked at Leah astonished. She just smiled.

"I know," I said.

"Well, I better go, because you really stink," she laughed.

Leah and I laughed along. Rose waived good-bye, and left.

"That was weird," Leah said.

"I know! It actually seemed like Rose liked me!" I exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant," she playfully hit me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her cheek. She hummed.

"Leah, your mother's here," my Dad said, as he appeared in my doorway, "She didn't know you were here, and she was worried."

"Does she know now?" Leah asked.

"No, she just came over to talk, why?" he asked.

"Well, I sorta told Jake to tell I wasn't here, but I guess I better go calm her down," she said.

Leah stood up.

"I'll tell her you just got here," he said.

I stood up next to Leah and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," I said.

"Jake," he said.

"What?"

"Put a shirt on," he said.

Leah laughed at me. I grabbed a white t-shirt off my dresser.

"There," I said.

My dad went out to the living room.

"Prepare to be yelled at," Leah huffed.

I chuckled, "It won't be that bad."

"Have you met my mother?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go," I smiled.

We walked out to the living room, hand in hand. Sue stood up and hugged Leah.

"Where have you been!?" she asked.

"Mom, I was with Bella," she said.

"I was so worried, and Seth, he had no idea where you were, neither did Sam or Jake! How the hell was I supposed to know where you were at!?" she yelled.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" she said.

Sue grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go!" she said.

"No Mom!" Leah argued, "I'm twenty years old, I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"Well fine, if you don't need me anymore, then don't come home, because obviously if you don't need me then you don't need to live at home anymore!" she yelled.

"Are you-" she hesitated, "Are you kicking me out?"

"Apparently," she stormed out of the house.

Tears ran down Leah's face.

"Leah, I'd love to help you out," my dad said, "You can stay here till you find a place to stay."

"Thank you, so much!" Leah said, she hugged him.

"You're like a daughter to me," he said.

"Ever since my dad died, you've really been there for my family," she said, "Jake, could you help me get some of my stuff?"

"Of course," I said.

I took her hand and walked next door, she walked in and went to her room.

"Seth, what are you doing in my room?!" Leah yelled.

"Last time I checked, you don't live here anymore," Seth said, sitting on Leah's bed.

She ignored him and grabbed a bunch of clothes out of her dresser and shoved them into a bag.

"So where are you staying now?" he asked.

"She's staying with me," I said.

"Does mom know?" he asked.

"I don't give a shit what mom thinks, she kicked me out!" Leah yelled.

I followed Leah out of her room and into the bathroom. She shoved her hairbrush, tooth brush, tooth paste, and the rest of her toiletries into the bag.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"Let's go," she said.

She walked out of the house completely ignoring Sue. I can understand why they were both angry. I think Sue over reacted a little, but Leah didn't tell her mom where she was for three days. Leah wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing completely she was going to lie to me.

"Yes," see.

"No you're not, don't even lie," I said.

I hugged her tightly. She cried. I kissed the top of her head.

"I will always be here for you, no matter what," I assured.

Leah's life just got harder, she lost her dad and now she got kicked out. We walked back over to my house, there was a strange car in my driveway. I had never seen the car before.

We walked inside. Sam stood up.

"Leah, Billy just told me what happened, are you okay?" he said.

"Yah, I'm fine," she sighed.

"Sam, is that your Blazer in the driveway?" I asked.

"It's Emily's, I don't own a car," he said.

"It's nice," I said.

Leah went pack to her room and sat her stuff on my bed. Sam pulled me outside.

"Jake, what happened? How did Leah get kicked out?" he asked.

"She, 'went missing,' for three days and didn't call her mom," I said.

"I couldn't even count on one hand how many times you've went missing," Sam laughed.

"Yah, well Leah yelled at her mom, and told her she was twenty years old, and didn't need to listen to her, so Sue was like fine then you don't need my house," I explained.

"Poor girl," he said, "I really feel bad for Leah. She's had it so hard, and I'm sorta to blame."

"Sam, none of this was your fault," I said.

"Yes it is! It started when Leah brought Emily down from the sister tribe to visit. I imprinted. Then Harry died. Now she get's kicked out of the house. Jake, you're really the only good thing that's ever happened to her, but I feel bad for her, because she's going to lose you too."

I sighed, " I know, and I've always thought about that, and I don't want to hurt Leah, it would kill me."

"I know what you mean," he said, "It was really nice of your dad to let Leah stay with you guys. He's a good man," Sam explained.

"I love my Dad," I said.

"You should," he said, " But Jake, try not to get too serious too fast."

"I know."

"Let's go inside."

Sam and I walked inside.

"Welcome back," my Dad said.

"Actually I better be getting home," Sam said.

He hugged Leah, and saluted me and my Dad.

"Have a good day!" he said.

"Bye Sam," my Dad said.

Sam left the house and drove down the road.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," my Dad said to Leah.

"Thank you," she said.

He went into the kitchen. I lead her to my room and emptied a drawer in my dresser for her.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled.

"Wow Leah! Are you moving in now?" Becca joked.

"Yah, I got kicked out of my house," she said.

"Oh my God, you're serious," Becca hugged her, "I'll be here for anything you need, well until my classes start again, but otherwise that I'm here for you!"

"Thanks Becca," she said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Becca asked.

"Yah, your dad is so sweet," she said.

"What?" Becca asked confused.

"I'm staying here," she giggled.

"Are you kidding?!" she squealed.

"No," she smiled.

"Dad!" Becca yelled, "I love you!"

"You're welcome Becca," he laughed.

She wasn't the only one who was happy Leah was staying here. I was so excited. Leah's the love of my life.

The door bell rang.

"Oh my God!" Becca yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Trevor!" she said.

Becca was very bubbly today.

"Who's Trevor?" I asked.

"This guy I met in town. He's so adorable!" she said.

"Did I just here that you invited some random guy to our house?" my Dad asked.

"Yah Dad, sorry," she said, "Now, I have to answer the door before he leaves."

Becca walked over to the door, and let him in.

"Hey, I'm Trevor," he said.

"Hi Trevor, the is my friend Leah, and my little brother Jake," she introduced.

My dad came out of his room.

"Hello Trevor," he said.

"Hi Mr. Black," he said.

"I'm going to go get ready," she said, "Leah, come with me."

Leah and Becca disappeared into her room.

"Jake," my dad called.

"Yah."

"Come here."

I walked over to him and bent down.

"Yah Dad?" I asked.

"I want you to find out what you can about this Trevor kid," he whispered, "I don't know if I can trust him."

"Alright."

My dad went back to his room.

"Hey Trevor, I'm Jake," I greeted.

I shook his hand.

"Hey."

"So, are you from Washington?" I asked.

"Nah, I actually am visiting my cousin in Port Angeles. You guys live pretty far out here," he said, "How do you pronounce your city. Kwil-eet?" he asked.

"Nah, it's uh, Kwil-e-yute," I explained.

"O right," he chuckled.

"Yah, it's actually not a city, it's an Indian tribe," I said.

That was one of my pet peeves. I hated when people would call it a city, or mispronounce it.

"That's cool so you're like Indian?" he asked.

"Yah, so is Beck, I've lived her my entire life," I explained.

"That must be nice. See, my family moves a lot, and we're actually thinking of moving to Port Angeles," he said.

"Oh really," I said.

"Yah. Me and my Dad are really into cars and Port Angeles is a quiet place where we can work," he explained.

You're into cars?"

"Oh yah. I've been saving for a 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago," he said, "There super expensive, not even released onto the market yet."

"Nice! What kind of car do you drive?" I asked.

"2007 Porsche 911, silver," he said, "How about you?"

"Um, 1986 Volkswagon Rabbit. It's a piece of shit," I laughed, "So you drive a Porsche? My friend Alice drive a Porsche 911 turbo. It's a nice ride."

"Jake, stop picking on him," Becca said.

"Nah, Jake's cool," he said.

"Yah, Beck we were just talking about cars," I laughed.

"Let's go," she said.

She took Trevor's hand.

"We'll talk more later. I'd love to see you Rabbit," he said.

He walked outside and got in his car with Becca.

"He's cute," Leah said.

"He knows cars, I like him!" I said.

Leah laughed and hugged me.

"So Jake, what'd you find out?" my Dad asked.

"He's into cars. He's not from around her, but he's thinking of moving to Port Angeles. He drives a 2007 Porsche 911, silver. And him and his dad fix and sell cars," I explained.

"Well that really doesn't tell me much, except he likes cars," he said.

"I know! He's perfect," I said.

Leah laughed again.

"When I said get to know him, I didn't mean like that. I meant like is he good enough for Becca," he said.

"Dad, I can tell by his car, he's good enough for her."

He shook his head.

"So are you guys hungry?" Leah asked.

"Oh, Leah you don't have to cook," my Dad said.

"I know, I want to. You're letting me live here, I'd at least like to pull my weight," she walked the kitchen, "How about some lunch?"

After lunch Leah called Emily and told her about what had happened. I decide to go work on my car a bit more. I walked out to the garage. My Rabbit sat heavy in the garage, I lifted the hood.

After checking the oil and anti-freeze, I checked the tire pressure, pretty much running maintenance check on the Rabbit.

Leah came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, and kissed the side of my neck. She rested her head on my back.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Maintenance check on my car," I said.

I turned around and kissed her. I walked over to my work bench.

"Sorry, I don't want to get you all oily," I said.

I grabbed an old ripped up rag off my toolbox and wiped my hands hand.

"That's better," I said.

She smiled, and kissed me.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure," I laughed.

She looked at me, "What do I do first?"

"I need to adjust the tire pressure, here watch," I said.

I bent down near the left rear tire.

"Hand me that hose," I said.

She placed the black hose in my hand.

"You want to adjust the pressure until the gauge says thirty psi," I said.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," she said.

I put the tire cap back on, and handed her the hose. She moved onto the next tire. I walked over to a shelf on the back wall and grabbed 2 filter masks, and a few cans of red spray paint. I set them down and grabbed a few plastic tarps and masking tape.

"How are tires coming?" I asked.

"Good! I'm done," she smiled, "What next?"

"Help me tape these tarps over the windows," I asked.

"Okay." she picked up the role of masking tape, and I held a tarp the rear window, and she taped it there, we did the same thing for all the other windows. Then I took off the license plate and handed Leah a filter mask.

"The paint is starting to flake off and fade, so I need to paint the faded spots and flakes," I said.

She grabbed of red spray paint.

"Wait, what about your shirt," she said, "You're going to ruin it."

"It's old anyways, it'll be fine. A little paint will just give me another work shirt," I laughed.

"Okay," she smiled.

For some reason her smile scared me. She took off the lid and set it on the ground. I grabbed a can and started to spray the back of the car.

"Jake?" Leah asked.

I turned around and she painted a giant red smiley face on the front of my shirt.

"It's beautiful, I think you need a hug," I said.

"No!" she yelled.

She ran around my car laughing. I caught her, and tickled her sides. She fell onto the garage floor. I laughed, then took off my shirt and threw it on my work bench.

"Now you can have a hug," she laughed.

"Okay," I walked towards her with the can of paint in my hand.

"Wait! Put the can down!" she shouted.

I smiled.

"No, I don't thinks so," I laughed.

"No!" she said.

I sprayed her arm.

"Oh, now it's on!" she said.

She sprayed a dot on my chest. Then I got her on her back. She sprayed all down my sweats and chest. I figured I better not get her back.

"Why don't we work on the car?" I laughed.

"Okay," she smiled.

When we finished the car it was late, so we laid in the grass outside of the garage with the radio in the Rabbit on. We were both covered in red dots from our previous paint fight. The grass was itchy on my bare back. Leah laid her head on my chest.

"Hey guys," Becca said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

She had just gotten home, Trevor was on her arm.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" she said.

Leah's face turned red. I pushed the hair out of her face. She covered her cheeks.

"Stop it!" I said.

Leah groaned. She moved her hands from her face. Trevor chuckled.

"What?!" Leah asked.

"Why are you guys covered in paint?" he asked.

"Long story," I said.

"Wow, you're Rabbit's in great shape!" he said.

"I just ran maintenance on it. Repainted the entire thing," I said.

"That explains a lot," he laughed.

I smiled at Leah. We both sat up.

"You guys are too cute together!" Becca said, "Ugh! I love it."

"Well, I better get back to my Aunt's house before it gets to late," Trevor said, "I have a great time, tonight."

"Me too," Becca said.

He hugged her.

"I'll call you later," he said.

"Kay," she smiled.

Trevor walked back to the front yard and drove down the road.

"So he seems cool," I said.

"He is! He's so sweet and he's so smart," she said, "I like him a lot."  
"I can tell," I laughed.

"Well, I should probably take a shower and get all this paint off of me," Leah laughed.

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed.

"Not together I hope!" Becca said.

"Well duh! I'm not stupid," Leah said.

I smirked.

"Jake!" Becca yelled, "You're like seventeen."

"I know," I laughed.

I grabbed my keys out of my car and followed Leah inside. Becca was ahead of me next to Leah. My dad wasn't home. He must've went to Charlie's for the game tonight.

"Rachel!" Becca yelled.

I ran to Rachel's room.

"What were you thinking?!" Becca asked.

I looked at Rachel who had a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Those things are going to kill you!" she yelled.

"Rachel, when did this start?" I asked.

"Like a month ago," she said.

She puffed a ring of smoke into the air.

"Put it out!" Becca said.

She snatched the cigarette from her and put it out. Becca took Rachel purse and found an entire box full of cigarettes and an empty box in the trash can.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, "Do you know how much nicotine is in one cigarette?"

"Not really," she huffed.

"Enough to kill seven adults!" I yelled.

I took the box of cigarettes and laid them on my dad's bed. He'd find those when he got home. I went back to my room but I could still hear Becca yelling. Leah was sitting on my bed, wrapped in a towel.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Becca and I just caught Rachel smoking," I said.

"That's horrible," she said.

"Yah, I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower," I said.

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom and started the water in the shower. The warm water felt good running down my face. I scrubbed at my chest and arms. Trying to get all the red paint off. When I finished, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I went back to my room Leah was in Becca's room talking about Trevor. I smirked.

I went into my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of sweat out of my dresser, and slid them on, then went down to Becca's room.

"Hey girls," I said.

"Hey Jake," Becca said.

"Jake!" Leah hugged me, "Ooh, you're like super warm right now."

She hugged me tighter, burying her head into my bare chest.

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked.

"Come here," Leah said, "Hug him."  
Becca smiled at me then hugged me.

"Holy shit Jake, you are warm!" she said.

"So are you, Leah," I said.

"Not that warm," she argued.

I chuckled.

"No wonder you never sleep with a blanket. You're like your own personal space heater," Becca said.

"I've heard that before," I said.

"Well night," Leah said to Becca.

"Night guys!" she said.

I waived good-bye to her and went with Leah back to my room. We laid down on my bed. I help her tight. She kissed my chest, then dozed off to sleep.

I kissed the top of her head and went to sleep as well. For the first time in my life something good was happening! No more nightmares.

"Morning," Leah said, as she woke me with a kiss.

"Morning, sweetheart," I said.

"Someone's happy this morning," she said.

"What the hell is this?!" my Dad yelled from is room.

I ran into his room. I saw him shaking the box of cigarettes in his hand.

"Jake, I swear to God!" he started.

"It wasn't me!" I said.

My dad was so quick to jumping to conclusions.

"Then who was it?" he yelled.

"Rachel!" I said.

"Rachel, get your ass in here!" he yelled.

Rachel came running into my dad's room. When she saw the cigarettes she turned around.

"Rachel, get back here!" she turned back around, "Care to explain these?"

"Uh, nope," she said.

"Rachel!" he yelled.

"Well, I mean, it-" she hesitated, "It wasn't my fault."

"I'm sorry who's fault is it then? I mean, I sure as hell didn't shove a cigarette in your mouth and light it up," he said.

"I was stressed and Michael-" she said.

Michael was Rachel's best friend, they met on a work experience during her classes.

"Michael, what?!" he asked.

"Michael was smoking and he was like, it's so relaxing, so I did and it was!" she said.

"Well it stops now," he said.

"You honestly think that's going to stop her," I said, "As soon as classes start she'll start again," I said.

"Jake, shut your mouth!" he yelled.

"I'm just saying," I sighed.

"Go," he said.

Rachel and I walked into the kitchen. Leah was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee.

"Your always complaining," Rachel said, "Maybe you should try smoking."

"Are you kidding?!" I said, "Not only would Dad kill me, but so would Sam, Edward, and probably Leah."

Leah smiled and nodded.

"Good choice," she said.

I hugged her.

"Suit yourselves," she flip open her purse and pulled out a cigarette.

"Did the last ten minutes mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"Yah pretty much," she mumbled with the cigarette hanging from her lip.

"Put it away," I said.

She ignored me and lit the cigarette, a puff of smoke rose to the ceiling.

Leah coughed.

"At least go outside," I said.

"Ugh, fine," she said.

She stepped out the back door.

"She's going to get sick," Leah said.

"That will teach her," I replied.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Jake, your leaches are here!" Rachel yelled in through the door, letting a breath of smoke enter the house.

Why was Edward here?

"Send them in, I guess," I said.

She sent in Quil and Embry.

"Oh, those leeches," I said.

Leah looked at me, "What?"

"Never mind," I said.

They walked over to us.

"Hey Leah!" Embry said.

"Hey guys," she said.

"So, you like live here now?" Quil asked.

"Sam!" she groaned.

"Don't blame Sam," I said, "My dad 's the one who told Sam."

"It's cool, Leah, nobody else knows," Embry said.

"Yet," she mumbled.

I laughed.

"Oh come on Lee-lee," Quil said.

"Don't call me that," she said shaking her head.

You could tell it upset her. And of course, everybody knows that Quil has the tendency to go too far

"Why not, Lee-lee?" he asked.

"Quil!" I snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry _Leah_," he apologized.

She half smiled.

"You know I'm kidding," he said, seriously.

He walked over and hugged her.

"You're not all that funny," she teased.

"Oh, wow thanks" he laughed.

I liked that Quil and Leah could get along, sorta. But even if they were pretending, though I couldn't tell, they were trying.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, "Their actually getting along."

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Dude, this sorta sucks," Quil said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, now that Leah is always with you, we, meaning us three, can't do anything stupid," he explained.

"Would you like to do something stupid today?" Leah asked.

"Yes!" Embry said anxiously.

"Okay, I'll call Emily," she giggled.

"Jake, why do you have red paint on your chest?" Quil asked.

Leah sat on the floor and laughed.

"Long story," I said.

"Must be a good one if Leah can't even stand up," Embry laughed.

"Becca!" Leah yelled.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" she asked, rounding the corner into the living room.

"Do you want to hang out today? Quil and Embry want to do something stupid with Jake," she said.

Becca laughed, "Yah, sure. Come on back to my room."

Leah stood up and hugged me than ran to Becca's room.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Embry asked.

"Beach?" Quil asked.

"It's like November!" I said.

"And it's raining," Embry said.

"Well, you try and come up with an idea!" Quil yelled/

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff?" Rachel asked, hoping it'll kill us.

"Done that," I said.

"What?!" she yelled, "How are you not dead?!"

"Rachel," Quil walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her should, "It's a sport."

"Yah, we're sort of the Reservation's unofficial cliff diving team," Embry said.

"Unofficial?" she asked, "You must not be that good."

"Oh really? Maybe you should come with us," Quil offered.

"Yah, Rache, it'd be fun! Jake used to take Bella all the time," Embry said.

"I'll freeze," said.

"It's called a wet suit," I teased.

"I can't go," she said.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Because Michael is coming to visit," she said.

"Bring him," Quil said, "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared," she said.

"Then come," Embry held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his.

"I'll be right back," She smiled.

She went to her room.

"I told you I'd get something on you!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do you not remember the day at the diner, where you and Quil called me whipped?" I asked.

"Oh yah!" Embry laughed, "But still you have nothing on me."

"Do I?" I asked.

"No, you don't," he said bluntly.

"You like my sister!" I yelled.

Quil and I about fell over laughing.

"I do not," he said.

"Then come," I teased, holding my hand out at Quil.

"Oh! Anything for you, Embry," Quil teased, in a high pitch voice, mocking Rachel.

We both started laughing again.

"Okay, so maybe I like her," that only made us laugh harder, "Dude, your sister's hot!" he said.

"Paul's going to kick your ass!" I laughed.

"He can't if he doesn't know," he said.

"Alright," Rachel said.

She came out in a pair of my sweats and a jacket.

"How were my sweats in your room?" I asked.

"Oh my God! Jake, I didn't know you practiced incest!" Quil laughed.

Rachel walked over to him and smacked him.

"I grabbed them out of the laundry room," she said.

"Thank you Rachel!" I said.

I liked that Rachel smacked him, that meant I didn't have to.

"Why are your sweats covered in red paint too?" Embry asked.

"Same reason I have paint on my chest," I said.

"Oh," he laughed.

"Let's go," Rachel said, "Before Michael get's here."

"Or Paul finds out," Quil said.

"Don't be knocking the future husband, okay?" she said.

"Jake, we'll take your car," Quil said.

"Will we now?" I asked sarcastically.

"My car doesn't run," Embry said, "I hit a tree."

"Wow, nice job," I laughed.

We walked outside to the garage, and got in my car.

"Shot gun!" Quil yelled.

"Not fair," Embry said, "Jake!"

"Embry, you're such a baby," I said, "Just sit in the back with Rachel."

"Ugh, fine," he wined.

This should be a fun day. Rachel was finally going to see how fun being a werewolf can be.

"Didn't you almost kill yourself jumping off a cliff?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but this is different," I explained.

"How?" she asked sourly.

"This is sport, that was suicide," I said.

"Why did you try to commit suicide?"

"Never mind," I said, bluntly.

"Let's just say, Jake had issues," Quil said.

The rest of the ride was silent, until Quil started talking.

"So, how did you get paint all over you?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Leah and I were working on my car-"

Rachel stopped me.

"I don't want to hear about how you managed to seduce Leah," she said.

"No! That's not what happened," I said.

"Wow Rache, you're pretty perverted," Quil said.

"No, I'm not," she argued.

"Hell yes you are!" I said.

"Jake, what happened!?" Quil yelled.

"Oh right, well we were fixing my car, and it needed repainted. So, while Leah was fixing tire pressure, I grabbed a few cans of red spray paint. When we finished taping the windows, I tossed her a can of spray paint, which is never a good idea, the she sprayed a smiley face on my shirt, that was on the work bench. I tossed my shirt and she sprayed my chest and sweats. I sprayed her back and arms, and that's it," I said.

"That's it?" Embry asked.

"Yes, that is it," I said.

"That's not what Becca said," Rachel told them.

"What did Becca say?" I asked.

"That when she got home with Trevor, you guys were all over each other," she said.

Quil and Embry laughed.

"Way to have sex in the backyard," Quil laughed.

"I was not having sex," I argued.

"Sure," Embry said.

"I mean it!" I said.

We pulled up to the beach, and I parked the car.

"Get out!" I said.

"Pushy," Rachel said.

We got out of the car and stripped down to our shorts. Rachel took off my sweats and her t-shirt that covered her wet suit. She looked really weird.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Quil yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

We ran towards the water, and jumped in. The water was cool, not cold, but tolerable. We raced to the bottom of the cliff.

"Nervous?" I asked Rachel.

"A little," she confessed.

"It'll be okay," I hugged her.

"Damn Jake, you are warm," she said.

I smiled. When we got to the cliff, Rachel looked up at it.

"Wow, that's really high!" she said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Embry said.

He pulled her onto his back, and made his way up the side.

"Just don't look down!" I yelled up at her.

She looked down at me and screamed. Embry look at her and smiled. He whispered her something, and continued up the cliff.

"He is such a flirt," I told Quil.

"I know, I know," he laughed.

Quil and I raced up the side of the cliff. Embry and Rachel waited for us at the top.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rachel.

"No!" she panicked.

"It's not that bad," Quil said.

"Yah, just make sure you hit the water feet first, or it hurts," Embry said.

"Here, watch I'll go first," Quil said.

He dove off the cliff. Rachel cautiously looked over the edge, holding Embry's hand, and watched Quil hit the water.

"Jake, you go," Rachel said.

"Okay," I said.

I stepped back and ran towards the edge.

"Jake!" she yelled.

I was amazed not have been pushed off yet. When I landed in the water and swam towards Quil. I looked up and watched Embry and Rachel.

I can't believe her! What was she going? She's kissing Embry!

"Quil!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Rachel just kissed him?!" I said.

"What?!" he yelled, "Yah, go Embry!"

"Damn it Quil!" Rachel yelled.

"Just jump!" he yelled.

She held tightly onto Embry, and they both jumped off the side of the cliff. Rachel screamed, that made Embry hold her tighter. Quil and I watched as they hit the water. We waited for them to swim to the top.

"So Rachel, how was it?" I asked.

"Oh my God, it was amazing!" she said.

"Wow Embry, I didn't know you could kiss," Quil laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" Rachel said, "And Paul won't find out about that, will he?"

"I won't say anything!" I promised.

"Well I know you won't. It's this asshole I'm worried about," she said, pointing to Quil.

"Hey, my lips are sealed," he said.

No one could ever tell if Quil was lying or not. Even if Paul found out, he wouldn't leave her. He imprinted, that's not something you can just turn off and on.

"You are so moody!" I said.

"What?!" she asked shocked.

"Well like a month ago you hated Paul," I said.

"And now I love him!" she said.

Embry sunk under the water.

"I like Embry, don't get me wrong, but I can't be without Paul," she said.

We were starting to swim up to the shore, that's when things went wrong. Rachel was pulled under the water.

"Jake!" she yelled.

"Rachel!" I yelled, "Quil that isn't funny, stop!"

"It's not me, I swear!" he threw his hands into the air.

I looked at Embry.

"Don't look at me!" he said.

"Shit!" I said, then dove down to find Rachel.

I followed the bubbles of air escaping to the surface. The deeper I went, the darker and colder it got. If I didn't find Rachel soon, she'd die. I faintly saw her hand slice through the water. I frantically swam towards her and grabbed her hand. A streak of red flashed before my eyes. I wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled her to the surface. She was unconscious.

"Embry, take Rachel to my car, and get her changed," I commanded, "Try to wake her up, and get her warm and dry."

I dove back under trying to track the redness that had pulled Rachel under. I saw the flash again. This time slower. It stopped before me.

_Victoria! _I said to myself.

And just as she appeared, she was gone. I swam to the surface and gasped for air. I walked towards my car. Rachel sat in the back in my sweats and hoodie. Embry sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. The doors were shut and the heat was on high. I opened the door.

"It was Victoria," I said, "She must've thought you were Bella."

"I was attacked by a vampire?!" she yelled.

"Rachel, please calm down. You are already weak, let's not add to it by arguing."

She buried her face into Embry's chest.

"I have to get you home, then get to Sam's," I said.

I changed out of my wet close and got in the driver's seat.

"Let's get home," I said.

I punched the gas and flew home.

"Quil, call Paul. Get him to come over now!" I said.

Quil took my cell phone and got on the phone with Paul when I got home I took Rachel inside.

"Jake!" Leah said with a smile on her face, she cam over to kiss me.

"I'm sorry Leah, I can't do this now," I said with a distraught look on my face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rachel's in danger," I said, "I have to go tell Sam. Embry is going to stay here, and Paul should be here shortly. I think you should come with me."

She took my hand.

"Come on, Quil, let's go," I said.

We ran back outside to my car and went to Sam's. I drove as fast as my car would let me, not knowing if Victoria was on us or not. When we got there I walked into his house, without knocking. I felt the issue was to urgent for manners.

"Sam!" I called out.

"Jake, is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, Rachel was attacked by Victoria! I saw her face and she tried to drown her. I pulled Rachel out of the water unconscious. She's back at my house with Embry and Paul," I explained.

"That means a lot of people are in danger," he said, "Jake, thank you for telling me. This is a matter of life or death."

Leah stayed close to my side, which was unusual, usually she would go talk to Emily or something. Something happened while I was gone.

"Leah, what's wrong? You look upset," Sam commented.

Leah shook her head, "Nothing," she whispered.

Sam half-smiled at her. Emily called Leah into the kitchen to talk, probably to find out what's going on.

"Jake, you're sure Rachel is safe?" he asked.

"I left her there with Paul and Embry," I said, "Paul won't let anything happen to her."  
"I know. She's very lucky, Paul is a great wolf," he said.

"He's lucky, he imprinted," I said.

"Jake, some wolves don't imprint. You and Leah can still be together, don't worry about imprinting," he said.

"Yah, I guess," I said.

"Look at Embry, or Jared, neither of them have imprinted," he encouraged.

At first I was really looking forward to imprinting, now I just want to be with Leah.

"Yah, but I'm Alpha," I said, "That's pretty much an all access pass to imprint."

Sam rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Just let life work it's wonder's, thing's will turn out good eventually," he said.

"Sam, you sound like a fortune cookie," Quil laughed.

We all started laughing.

"We should probably get back to your house, and make sure Rachel's safe," Sam said.

I nodded.. We walked outside and got in my car.

"Now remember, Rachel's not a werewolf and can be changed," he said.

"Wait, does that mean that Rachel would want to kill Paul?" Quil asked."

"Quil, not now!" I snapped.

I drove down the road as fast as I could.

"Whoa Jake, take it easy," Sam said.

Quil and I laughed. After a few minutes of talking about Rachel possibly becoming a vampire, we arrived at my house. We ran inside.

"Where's Rachel!?" Sam yelled.

He looked anxiously at Paul.

"She's in her room with Becca," he said.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Paul, not only has you put Rachel in more danger than intended, but you also put Becca in danger!" I said.

"Jake please, don't be stupid. I didn't leave them alone. Embry is in there and I came out here to get you guys," he explained.

"Is she conscious?" I asked

Sam ran back to her room.

"Uh, she was then she wasn't. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"No!" I walked back to Rachel's room, "Rache!"

When I walked in, Sam was holding Rachel's head up, her eyes half open. I looked up at a shattered frame, where a window used to be.

"What the hell happened here?!" I yelled.

The glass was thrown across the bed. I grabbed Rachel's arms. Shards of glass riddled her forearms.

"Becca, get on the phone with Dr. Cullen!" I ordered.

She grabbed my phone and ran through the contacts.

"Tell him that Rachel is badly hurt, it could have something to do with Victoria," I instructed.

Becca walked out of the room. I searched her arms and body for a cold, silver, arch-shaped, gash, matching Bella's.

"Do you see anything?" Paul panicked, probably hoping he wouldn't want to kill his girlfriend at the end of the day.

"I can't tell there's too much glass," I said.

I laid her arms down. Paul sat next to her on her bed, and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Rachel," he said softly, "Rachel, wake up sweetie."

"Awww!" Leah and Becca both said.

"That's so cute, Paul!" Leah smiled.

He showed an uneasy smile. Rachel's eyes fell shut.

"She's been doing that since I got here," he said.

"Embry did she wake up at all when you were here alone with her?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no?" he said unsurely.

"Embry, you can't be unsure with yourself right now!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"There's no room for error, it's to dangerous," I snapped.

Becca came running back in the room.

"Dr. Cullen said that he was on his way, and he's bringing his son?" Becca asked, "I don't see what his son has to do with anything."

"I'll explain once Carlisle gets her," I said.

"Urg! Who's Carlisle?!" she asked.

"Not now Becca!" I yelled.

There was so much going on, I was getting frustrated. I had to deal with my sister who might possibly be dying, the broken window, and Carlisle and Edward showing up. I don't need to add to the stress right now. I think I've had my fair share of vampires for now. Can't someone else have a turn?

"Jacob?" Carlisle yelled.

I walked out to the living room, where Becca stood frozen at the door.

**Rebecca**

They're so beautiful. They had no imperfections; flawless pale skin, sparkling white teeth. Everything about them was absolutely gorgeous. Then He spoke to me.

"Hello, you must Rebecca. I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle," Carlisle held out his hand, and I shook it.

His hand was ice cold.

"This is my son Edward," he introduced.

Edward waived at me, keeping a good distance.

"Hello," I managed to squeak out.

Edward and a sly smile on his face.

"He's a little shy," Carlisle warned.

"I've heard a little about you, from Jake," I said.

I knew the Cullen's were vampires, but I didn't know that they were this friendly. Edward's sly smile slowly faded to an angry gaze. Carlisle glanced at him.

"What have you heard?" he asked.

Should I mention I knew their secret? Edward shook his head. It's like he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, I know that you're Forks' number one surgeon," I said proudly, "And that you and your wife are adoptive parents."

"Oh," he said pleasantly, "My wife and I bring in children off the streets who are injured or sick and abandoned."

"You are good people," I said.

"You see life more clearly as you get older," he said.

"You can't be older the twenty-seven," I said.

He looked extremely young, too young to be a great surgeon. Edward walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh!" Carlisle said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Carlisle?" Jake asked, "Why, 'oh?'"

"If you could excuse us Rebecca. Jacob, I need a word?" he asked.

Jake walked over to Carlisle. They spoke quietly and fast. Edward joined the conversation. I couldn't figure out why the Cullen's were so proper. They walked with great strides and perfect posture. They spoke with remarkable grammar. I could find no flaws.

"Jake!" Leah yelled.

He looked up at an alarming rate.

"Leah, what's wrong?!" Jake, said as he ran back to Rachel's room.

We all followed close behind. The sheets were now covered with splotches of blood.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I have to go!" Edward said, then left the room.

"Leah, what happened?!" Carlisle asked.

"She sat up and started to cough. We all thought she was just coughing up water, but she coughed up blood," Paul said.

Leah sat next to Rachel and held her head up.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Rachel managed to whisper out, just loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"I don't know yet Rachel, I need to do an examination to figure out," he said.

Rachel nodded and laid back in the bed.

"If you could excuse me, everybody," Carlisle asked.

"Of course doctor," I said.

Jake gave me a weird look. We all walked out of the room and Paul shut the door.

"Of course doctor!" Jake mocked, batting his eye lashes.

"I don't sound like that!" I said

Everybody laughed. I sat down on the couch. We all waited around for Carlisle to call us back in. I dozed off next to Edward, who had been waiting for Carlisle also.

**Jacob**

I sat next to Rachel on the couch, wondering when my dad would barge in through the front door, freaking out, wondering what the hell happened to Rachel. Nobody would be able to give him a straight answer, because only Carlisle knows, hopefully.

Paul paced around the living room.

"Paul, Carlisle will fix her," Leah said.

He ran his hands through hair.

"I hope so," he sighed.

After a few hours passed Carlisle opened the door.

"Jacob," he called.

I walked over to him, and he pulled me into my room.

"It's up to you and Paul," he said, "We have three options. First, Rachel lives as long as she can, which won't be long. Second, I take her to the hospital and operate immediately. Third, I can easily turn her."

I looked at him desperately.

"The operation, is it a guarantee?" I asked.

"The only guaranteed option would be to turn her, but I think that's more of a last resort," he said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"The force of the water broke a few ribs, and they punctured her lungs. That's why she was coughing up blood. If it doesn't fixed, she'll bleed out, or suffocate."

"Paul!" I yelled.

He slowly entered my room.

"Jake, what's up?!" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Paul, Rachel's dying," Carlisle said.

"What?!" he asked.

I will never forget the look on his face. He was horrified, devastated.

"What can we do?!" he panicked.

"We have three options, but if you don't decide soon, she'll die before anything can be done," Carlisle said.

"How long do we have?" I sighed.

"About an hour, maybe," he sighed.

"Jake, what are our options?" he asked, with a slight amount of hope in his voice.

"Well, she either dies, we operate, or Carlisle turns her," I said.

Paul looked as if he were about to cry.

"Jake, she's your sister," he said.

"I say we try the surgery," I said.

"Okay, if you think that'll help," he agreed.

"Good decision," Carlisle said, "Edward, call the hospital and tell them to clear a room, I have a trauma patient coming in," he yelled.

Carlisle walked into Rachel's bed room.

"Rachel, Jacob and Paul and came across a solution that could save you,," he spoke loudly, "I'm going to take to the hospital now, okay?"

Rachel slightly nodded. Carlisle lifted her into his arms, and walked her out to his car.

"Paul, come with me. Jacob, meet us over at the hospital with Edward, Quil, Embry, and Leah," Carlisle directed.

I nodded.

"Bring a bag of clothes for her. This isn't exactly an out-patient surgery, she'll be in there for a few days," he continued.

I walked inside. Edward already had the bag pack and by the door.

"I love that you can read minds," I said.

He smiled. I called Quil over to me and whispered orders to him.

"Get Embry out of here. I'll get you guys later, when we know Rachel's okay," I said.

Quil nodded.

"We don't need to add to Paul's stress level," he said.

"Thank you."

Quil turned around, "Come on Embry, let's get going."

"Okay," he huffed.

Quil patted him on the back, and they walked out.

"Smart move," Edward said.

I walked back to Rachel's room. Edward and Leah followed.

"I have to clean this up, before my dad get's home," I said.

Edward ripped the bloody sheets off the bed, I grabbed the vacuum and vacuumed up the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Leah, will you write my dad a note. Short, sweet, and to the point, no details. God knows we don't need him panicking. Just tell him to call my cell when he gets home," I directed.

She nodded and ran to the kitchen. Edward and I finished cleaning, then met Leah in the kitchen.

"Let's go," Edward said.

We piled into my car, Edward drove, me, in the front seat, and Leah in the back. He sped down the road, and anxiously made his way to the hospital. We stormed to the stormed through the doors a at the emergency room.

"Edward, you look so young! You don't look a bit different, gorgeous, like your father," the receptionist said.

Edward half smiled, "Thank you."

"Your father's in a surgery right now. Can I take a message?" the receptionist said.

"No, actually these are her relatives," he said, pointing to us, "I was going take them back to her room."

"You are all related?" she asked, looking at me.

"Uh, yah," I said.

Leah pulled me away from the counter.

"Jake, I'm not related to Rachel," she said.

"It's okay, just follow my lead," I said.

She nodded. We walked back to the counter.

"What's everybody's name?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Jake, this is my sister Rebecca, and my, uh, mom Emily," I lied.

"Last name?" she asked.

"Black," I replied quickly.

She gave me a cross look, "Give me your wrist."

She put an ID tag on all of our wrists.

"Okay, there. Here Edward," she handed him a hospital badge, "Room 16B."

Edward scanned the badge on the door and walked us through the hall.

"Here," he opened the door, "I'm going to go check on Rachel, I'll be right back."

He grabbed a surgeons gown out of a cabinet, and slipped it on.

"Get comfortable," he said.

Paul was sitting on Rachel's bed.

"Hey Paul," I said.

"Hey," he sighed.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

I thought relatives were only aloud back during recovery.

"When Carlisle signed me in, he said I was Rachel's husband, so her wristband says, Rachel Amar." he said.

I laughed.

"That'll be her name, soon enough," he said.

Carlisle and Edward showed up in the doorway.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Well, good, from what I see now, but I won't really be able to tell, until she's fully recovered," Carlisle explained.

"But, she'll live, right?" Paul asked.

"Of course! She should be awake pretty soon, if you just want to hang out here," he said, "I have to go help some other patients, but I'll be back to check up on you guys later."

I nodded. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jake, where the hell are you, God damn it!" my Dad yelled.

"Forks General Hospital. I'll explain when you get here," I said.

The lined went dead. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, my Dad's home," I said.

They all chuckled.

"He'll be here soon," I said.

About an hour later, I got a call from my Dad, him and Sue were in the lobby. I met them out there.

"Names?" the women said.

"That's Billy Black, and his ex-wife, Sue," I said

Sue looked at me weird.

"Okay, Sue, what is your last name?" she asked.

"Clearwater," she said.

She gave them wristbands, and then they followed me back to Rachel's room.

"Jake, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, they're only letting immediate family back, so Edward said the Leah was mom, so I said that Sue was your ex-wife, so she could come back," I said.

He nodded.

"What happened to Rachel?" he asked.

"Embry and Quil invited her to come cliff diving with us, and-" he stopped me.

"Cliff diving! Jake, it's forty degrees outside!" he yelled.

"It's fine, she had a wet suit on. And well, the force of the water broke a few ribs and punctured her lungs, so Paul and I had to decide what to do. Let her die, operate, or turn her. And we both know turning her is a horrible idea, so we told Carlisle to operate," I explained.

"I want to see her now!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Billy, she's in recovery. They won't let anyone visit," Edward said.

"God damn it, Edward, let me see my daughter!" he yelled.

Edward nodded. He pushed my dad out of the room, and disappeared into the hallway. Leah sat awkwardly in the corner, next to Paul. Sue paid no attention to her.

A few hours later Carlisle and Edward came back with Rachel, and my Dad. Rachel showed an exhausted smile.

"Hey Rache, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired," she whispered.

Rachel was tangled in tubes and cords, hooked to IV's, machines, and oxygen tanks. Gauze and bandages covered her arms.

I smiled at her.

Paul pushed her long black hair from her face. She did her best to smile at him. Carlisle pulled my out into the hallway.

"While I was operating, I was checking for bites and I didn't find anything. Are you sure it was Victoria?" he asked.

"Positive," I said, "I saw her face."

"You're sure?" he said.

"Yes."

He nodded, then got Paul.

"Paul, what happened to the window?" he asked.

"Some crazy chick blew through the window. She smelled like vampire, so Embry and I fought her away, but she left almost instantly," he explained.

Carlisle frowned, "It was Victoria. She needs to be found and destroyed, before she can hurt anyone else."

We all walked in. I hugged Rachel, being careful not to hit her bandages. You could see the stitched up incisions from the surgery out of the top of her gown.

"Hi Rachel, I'm your nurse, if you need anything just call. My name is Susan. I'm just going to give you a little pain medication. Dr. Cullen preferred Codeine and later Morphine, so let me know when you start to feel pain again," she said.

She injected the medication into Rachel's IV. My dad kissed her forehead. The nurse left the room. The Codeine made Rachel very drowsy and she fell asleep.

"Billy, your daughter's a strong girl. She'll be fine," Carlisle said.

"I know," he said.

"Well, I have to get back to my other patients, like I said, I'll check up on Rachel later, feel free to go down stairs. There's a media center and cafeteria in the basement," he told us.

"Thank you," he sighed.

Carlisle stepped outside the room and closed the door.

"Kids, why don't you go down stairs and check out the cafeteria.," my dad said.

"I think I better stay here with Rachel," Paul said.

He nodded. My dad seemed to be a little more excepting towards Paul. He never liked Paul all that much. Always afraid that Paul might lose his temper around her. HE just doesn't want Rachel to get hurt.

"Dad, I'm not a child," Becca complained.

"Rebecca!" he snapped.

"Ugh, bye," she sighed.

Becca, Leah, Quil, Embry, and I walked towards the elevator. We waited for the elevator and went down to the basement. Edward was just coming out of the media center.

"Oh, hey guys," Edward said.

"Hey," Becca flirted.

She wasn't quite used to seeing Edward, or any of the other Cullen's.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

"Cafeteria," I said bluntly.

I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was tired, and I was just kicked out of my room.

"Jake, remember, you are always welcome over at our estate," Edward reminded, "And Leah, you and Seth can stay while you're mom is with Rachel. Same with you, Becca. She'll be in here for at least a week."

"Thank you," I said.

I think my dad will enjoy being able to stay here with Rachel.

Edward smiled, "I'll let Esme know you will be staying."

"You read my mind," I laughed.

"So will the rest of you be staying?" he asked.

Leah smiled at me, "Of course!"

Edward laughed, "Will Seth be joining?"

"No, he's visiting our aunt from the Makah tribe," she said.

"Becca?" he asked.

She looked at me, checking for my approval. I didn't know why she craved it so bad, she was my older sister. Shouldn't I turn to her for approval? I nodded.

"Sure," she said.

"Great! I'll let Esme know," he said, "See you later."

Edward walked towards the elevator.

"Esme loves having guests," I explained.

"Who's Esme?" Becca asked.

"Esme is Carlisle's wife. He turned her after committing suicide. I could continue to tell you her entire life's story, but that's way more information than you wanted," I explained.

"But, why did she try to kill herself if she was with Carlisle, then stay with him when she was turned? And, how do you become a vampire? Do you have to be dying?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Fine," she groaned.

We all sat down in the cafeteria.

"Okay, so Esme wasn't married to Carlisle till after she was turned. She was actually married to a man, who would sexually abuse her, that's why she tried to kill herself," I finished.

"Okay, so how do become a vampire, because I know that, that was an option for Rachel."

Becca was filled with questions. I didn't know which I should answer, but that one, I think is okay. I just won't go into detail.

"A vampire just has to bite, that's it," I explained.

"It's that easy?"

"No, not from what I've heard, but that's all I'll tell you on that subject. And to answer your next question, you do not have to be dying," I said, "That's just Carlisle. Now, no more questions."

Becca nodded. Leah rested her head on my shoulder, and yawned.

"Maybe we should get to Cullen's," I said, "You're tired."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, with her eyes closed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22 **

I called Edward and told him we were going to head to his house after dropping Quil and Embry home. We walked out to my car. Becca crawled in the back with Embry and Quil. Leah sat in the passenger seat. She wrapped her arms around my right arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. I dropped Quil and Embry off at Quil's house, then drove to Edward's. Becca laid out across the back seat. Esme met us at the door.

"Jacob, Leah!" Esme welcomed, "You must be Becca."

Esme took a deep breath.

"Oh, you're human," she said, "Just call me Esme. And don't be scared. Emmett's all talk and no bite. Ignore Rosalie, she's - sour. Try to avoid Jasper, or stick by Jacob or Leah. He's a new 'vegetarian.'"

Esme smiled, hugging all of us. Becca was glued to my side. She was a little panicked about walking into a house full of vampires.

"Oh look, Jake brought us a snack," Emmett laughed.

Esme lightly hit him.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically, "This is my sister, Becca."

Becca shyly waived. Emmett stood up and ran over to her. I could barely see him, he was running so fast. It took him a split second to reach her. He wrapped his arm around her, and smelled her neck. Becca was so nervous, she was shaking.

"Emmett, leave her alone!" Esme said.

Emmett groaned, "I never get to have any fun!"

He went and sat back down next to Rosalie, who looked infuriated.

"Why don't we just open up a hotel here? Or better yet, let's just hang a sign at the end of the drive that says, 'Home of the Cullen's. We're Vampires!'" she shouted.

"Rosalie, Relax!" Jasper said bluntly.

Rosalie melted into Emmett.

"Alice," I said, "Your back!"

"Hey Jake! I am back!" she giggled.

"That's awesome! You'll have to tell me the story," I said.

"Jasper found me," she smiled, "I will definitely have to tell you."

Jasper grinned, being rewarded with a kiss from Alice.

"So, who is this?" Alice asked, pointing to Becca.

"Uh, this is my oldest sister Becca," I introduced.

"Hey Becca, wanna play a game?" Alice asked.

"Uh," she looked at me.

"Don't worry, it's only rock, paper, scissors," she laughed.

"Sure," she said, kind of confused.

Alice grabbed Becca and danced over to the coffee table. The both sat on the floor.

"I say, Alice wins," Emmett betted.

"Yah, me too," I laughed.

"Oh come on Jake, have some faith in me,' Becca said.

Everybody chuckled. Becca was about to find out Alice's power.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the both chanted, through there hands into the middle of the table.

"Rock beats paper!" she grinned.

"Lucky shot," she said," Becca said, "But there's no way you could beat me at-"

"Heads or tails?! Excellent, let's play!" Alice finished., grabbing a coin out of her pocket.

"Here you call it!" Becca said.

Alice handed her the coin.

"Heads!"

Becca caught the coin and flipped it onto the top of her hand.

"Heads," she said, "You're good at this."

She showed a wide smile.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred, what-" Alice cut her off.

"Seventy-two," she said.

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

A chuckle whispered through the room.

"Becca, you can't win," Leah said.

"Why not?" she asked

Alice froze. Jasper walked up next to her.

"Alice, what do you see?!" he said.

"Carlisle," she said.

Her eyes wandered around the room. It looked as if she was searching frantically for something.

"He's holding up Rachel," she said.

"Is she okay?!" I asked.

"Oh, Jake!" Alice said.

My phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Rachel's conscious again!" she yelled, in excitement.

I answered my phone, it was Carlisle.

"Jake?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey Carlisle," I said.

Everybody stared at me anxiously.

"I'm on my way back, I have Rachel with me! She's conscious," he said, "She woke up screaming your name. She wants to see you."

I dropped the phone, standing in the middle of the living room, frozen.

"Jake!" Leah said, "Are you okay?!"

I didn't move.

"Jake!" she yelled.

"She wants to see me," I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Rachel! She wants to see me!" I picked Leah up and spun her around.

She started laughing. I kissed her cheek, she yawned.

"Gross! Werewolf love," Rosalie complained.

"I say the same thing, every time I hear you at night," I laughed.

Emmett chuckled, "What can I say?"

I heard the garage door open.

"I guess Carlisle's home!" Esme said.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she ran down the stairs, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I was-" she interrupted me.

"Hold that thought!" she said, "Edward!"

She ran to the kitchen, and hugged Edward.

"Edward!" Carlisle called.

I was so anxious to see Rachel.

Carlisle wheeled Rachel in to the house. She was still hooked up to the IV's and monitors, Edward pushed them.

"Jake!" she squeaked out.

Her voice was low, and she could barely talk. I bent down to hug her.

"Did you 'fall out a window,' too?" Emmett asked.

"Way to introduce yourself, Emmett," I laughed.

"No, I jumped off a cliff," she said, "Then was attacked by a vampire."

"Victoria," I explained.

"Crazy bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

I chuckled.

"Where's my dad, and Sue?" I asked.

"He's back at the hospital. Rachel will have to go back and stay a few days," Carlisle explained.

"So, what'd you think of cliff diving?" I asked.

"Are kidding me? Why do you even have to ask?" she tried to yell, "Can we do it again?!"

Carlisle laughed.

"Maybe," I said.

Rachel tried to stand up.

"Rachel, sit down! You're going to hurt yourself," Carlisle commanded.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

His voice sang through the room.

"I understand," he sighed.

He hung up his phone, and spoke.

"Alright Rachel, you've had your taste of freedom. We have to get you back to the hospital," he said.

"Bye Jake," she said, "Bye Becca."

We both gave her a gentle hug.

"Bye everybody," she said.

Carlisle slid here out to the garage. Leah stood next to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist, and yawned

"Looks like somebody's tired," Edward said, holding Bella in his arms.

"Yah, maybe we should get you to bed," I offered.

"Okay," she said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I lifted her into my arms and carried her upstairs.

"Night," I said, "Come on, Becca."

Becca followed me upstairs, and Edward led Bella to his room. We spit ways at the library. I hadn't stayed here in a while. It would be a change from sleeping on my tiny bed.

I laid Leah down and threw the blanket over her.

"Here Becca," I said, handing her a pair of shorts.

"Thank Jake," she said, she walked out of the room.

Leah sat up in bed. I next to her.

"I though you were asleep," I said.

"Do you want me to be asleep?" she said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"No," I said.

"For the last time, stop talking, and just kiss me!" she said.

` Her touch was warm and gentle. I never argued with Leah when it came to intimacy. I wanted her to be happy, she can have what ever she wants.

Edward walked in the door with Becca.

"Jacob, you always think about the most entertaining things!" Edward laughed.

I backed away from Leah.

"Nice timing, Edward!" Leah teased.

"Timing is easier when you can read minds," Edward laughed.

He bent down at the foot of the bed, and pulled out a guest bed, and unfolded the blankets.

"Here Becca," he said, "I just thought that maybe you didn't want to sleep with Jacob and Leah."

"Thanks Edward," she smiled.

Edward flashed an arrogant smile.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Becca," he laughed.

"What about me?" she asked nervously.

"Becca has amusing thoughts as well," he said.

Becca's face turned red, and she sat down on the bed.

"No, it's cute, you're into older men," he said.

I saw this coming. Becca was about to find out how old Edward really was.

"You're seventeen," she said, "I think I'm older that you."

"I'm really one hundred and eight, I win."

"Holy shit, grandpa!" Becca said.

We all laughed, except for Becca, who sat embarrassed on the bed.

"Edward!" Bella groaned.

"I got to go, the wife is calling me," he said, "Coming Dear!"

Edward turned around and left the room, shutting the door on the way out. I went to turn off the lights, leaving my little lamp on. Then, I sat down on the bed.

I leaned in to kiss Leah, again.

"No Jake," she gently pushed on my chest, "Not right now."

"Leah, don't let me ruin your romantics with Jake," Becca said.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing from downstairs. I shook my head. They're always hoping for a free show. I laid back in bed. Leah laid her head on my bare chest. I rested my arm on her back, and kissed her head.

Becca fell asleep first. Leah looked up at me and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, but more intimately. She hugged me tightly laid her head back down. Her skin was soft and warm, against my chest. I quickly fell asleep.

* * * * *

I relived every moment of the horrible night I decided to jump. The water overtaking my lungs, the unbelievable pain of being cut off from oxygen. The suffering was unimaginable. I couldn't imagine having it taken by force. I saw everything over.

The rush of a cold fall morning slipping from my fingers, as I hit the water, with a smack. The blow caused me to inhale massive amounts of water, making impossible to stay conscious. I felt the could hand of what could only be the touch of a vampire on my shoulder. Being almost literally wiped from existence because of a cruel act of revenge.

Being pulled through the water, having all remnants of life stolen away, piece by piece. Dying alone. I couldn't venture into Rachel's head. I couldn't see what she was feeling. It would kill me.

* * * * *

I woke up that morning swiftly.

"Jake, what's wrong?!" Leah asked in a panicked tone.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said, calmly, hoping to calm her down.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you sure?" she said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I'm sure," I assured her.

Leah gazed at me. I smiled to assure her I was fine. She wrapped my arms back around her.

"Okay," she said, in disbelief.

I chuckled.

"What?!" she said.

"Nothing," I lied.

I looked down at Becca's bed, she was gone. Where could she be. I was confused, and my face showed it.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Where's Becca?" I responded.

"Oh, uh-" she said, "I have no idea!"

I was waiting for the second when Edward would run through the door with a full explanation, but he didn't. I got up out of bed and threw on a shirt. Leah and I both went downstairs. Rose and Emmett sat in the living room.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Leah asked.

"They all went to see Rachel. I mean they don't even know her and yet they're all so anxious to get out to see her," Rosalie said.

"Did Becca go with them?" I asked.

"Yah, not soon enough either. That's the last thing we needed, a human in the house," she complained.

"Rose, babe, it's okay. Becca's cool," Emmett said.

What a brave vampire he is. Rosalie shook her head furiously.

"No, she was trouble for us," she argued.

"Okay, thanks guys!" I said.

I pulled Leah outside. Rosalie and Emmett sat there and argued about Becca. I got in my car.

"I'm pretty sure Becca was freaking out about being surrounded in a car by vampires," I said.

"Poor girl she just met them, she must be terrified," she sympathetically said.

"She'll be fine. She's mad about Edward," I laughed.

"I could tell, last night when Edward made her blush!" she said.

When we pulled into the parking lot at the hospital, I saw three of the Cullen's cars parked around Carlisle's reserved spot.

Edward's Volvo was the first I recognized, then Emmett's truck and Alice's Porsche. I parked next to the Volvo.

Leah and I walked inside and went to Rachel's room.

"Hey Rache," I said, as I open the door.

"Jake," she said in a low voice, smiling at me.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

She groaned. I took that as, "I feel like shit."

"Is that true, Rachel, do you feel like shit?" Edward asked, even though he probably already knew.

She nodded then hid under her blanket. We all chuckled.

"Hey guys!" the nurse said enthusiastically, "Wow Dr. Cullen, you've got the whole crew with you today!"

"No, just most of them," he laughed.

The young nurse laughed. Apparently trying to flirt with Carlisle, but she was obviously trying way to hard. She pushed a plastic cart into Rachel's room.

"I just have to give Rachel the medication you prescribed," he said, gazing into Carlisle's, almost black, eyes.

He jerked away and looked out the window, as the raindrops slid down the window. Edward stood up.

"Well, come on Bells, we should go. Rachel's going to get really tired," he said.

Rachel sat up, "No! Daddy, don't let them give me a shot!" she said, looking the tray of syringes.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie, you won't even be able to feel it. It goes in your IV," the nurse assured.

"Daddy!" she held her hand out.

My Dad grabbed her hand. The nurse took the syringe and walked over to the IV in Rachel's room. Rachel tensed up.

"It's okay, Rache, just think about all the stupid shit I've done," I said.

"Let's review, shall we," Alice started, "You squeezed a kitchen knife."

"Jumped off a cliff," Edward continued.

"Broke your back," Carlisle added.

"Okay, I think she get's it," I said, crossly.

They all laughed.

"Okay, I'm done!" she said.

The nurse pulled the syringe out of the IV and left them room. Edward and Bella followed her back.

"Bye, Rache!" Bella said.

Rachel was so drowsy, she couldn't move.

"Why don't we all give Rachel some space," Carlisle said, "Come on guys."

Carlisle stood up, "I'll see you all when I get home."

Everybody stood up and left. Leah and I walked over to my Dad and Sue. Becca sat still in a chair by the bed.

"How's everything at the Cullen's?" he asked.

"Very hospitable," I hesitated.

"Hmm, I would've never guessed vampires could be so hospitable," he said.

"Yah," I said.

Standing there next to Sue and my Dad with Leah was a little awkward, and I'm pretty sure, by the way this conversation was going, everyone else agreed.

"Jake, you make it seem so boring there!" Becca said.

"It's not that exciting," I said.

"Are you kidding? Alice is so cool, and Edward's so funny! Emse's so welcoming and well, Emmett and Jasper are just goofballs," Becca excited.

"Ah, Jasper, born in love, forged in war," I sighed.

"What?!" Leah and Becca said at the same time.

"I'll explain later," I said, knowing my dad was getting pissed that Becca liked the Cullen's so much, "We should get going, guys."

"Okay! Bye Dad," Becca said.

"Bye guys," he said.

Leah took my hand and we all walked out to my car.

"SO where are we going today?" Leah asked.

"Oh no! I'm not going to end up in the hospital," Becca shouted.

"No it's okay. So you guys want to hear about Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes!" Leah yelled.

"Then I know just where to go," I said.

"Where!?" Becca asked.

"It's a surprise," I said.

Becca couldn't stand surprises, but she would love to meadow. Bella took me there when Edward left. I drove down the road.

"It's going to be a long drive, get comfortable," I said.

Leah held my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. Rachel stretched out across the back seat.

"Way to get comfortable," I laughed.

"I'm tired!" she said.

"Then take a nap. We'll be there in about an hour or two," I said, "Depends on how bad the weather is, because it's raining pretty badly."

"Don't kill me," she sighed, and laid her head down on the seat.

I grinned and chuckled.

The thunder crashed out side, causing Leah to jump. I wrapped my free arm around her.

"It's just noise," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Ha-ha, nice try!" I laughed.

I kissed the top of her head, and continued cautiously down the road. Leah groaned, and buried her face in my arm. I smiled. Leah fell asleep soon enough. I turned on the radio.

It was a long quiet drive, except for the radio playing softly in the background. Leah slept most the way up, only waking up long enough to see where we were at. I didn't understand why they were both so tired. They didn't go to bed late, and I know Leah didn't wake up early. Becca, I know falls asleep on long car rides, she has since she was little.

We were about a half hour away, when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said.

I didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Jacob Black?" a guys voice said.

"Uh, yah," I didn't know who was calling me, or even how they got my number.

"I'm Michael, Rachel's. I was supposed to meet her at your house, and when I got here, nobody was home. There was a note on the door with my name on it. So, I opened up, and I found your number," he said.

Where did Rachel find this guy? He sounds so queer.

"Rachel's at Forks General Hospital. She's been there for two days," I said.

"Why? Is she okay?!" he panicked.

"She is now," I said, "Here, call this number, and he'll tell you what to do."

I gave him Edward's number.

"His name is Edward. When he answers, ask to speak to Billy Black. That's Rachel's dad. I'm out of town right now, or else I'd help you," I explained.

"Thanks! Talk to you later," he said.

"Bye."

I closed my phone and put it on the center consul. Leah slowly opened her eyes.

"Who was that?" she whispered, still half asleep.

"One of Rachel's college friends," I said.

"Okay," she yawned, and wrapped my arm back around her, falling back asleep.

I smiled. When we pulled into a dead end road that was cut off by a forest, I stopped the car. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to come out.

"Wake up girls!" I said.

I rubbed Leah's back gently. Becca lifted her head of the seat. I laughed at the fabric pattern printed onto her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You have marks on your face from the chair," I laughed.

"Where are we?" Leah asked.

"Well, we're not there yet, but we can't get the rest of the way by car. Don't worry, it's not far," I said.

"We have to walk?" Becca groaned.

"Yes," I laughed.

We stepped out of the car. The air was cold and humid, making the forest looking foggy.

"It's really humid!" Becca said, "And I'm wearing jeans!"

"There's a pair of sweats in my trunk, if you want those," I offered.

It was one of the warmer days of the fall. But winter was coming fast. Most of the trees were bare. The meadow wouldn't be as beautiful as it would be in the spring.

"Yes!" she ran around to the trunk and open the door.

There were piles of clothes in the back.

"Damn Jake! Do you, like, live out of your car, or something?" she asked.

"I have to keep extra clothes, it really comes in handy though. Especially with Quil and Embry, you never know what's going to happen. And if I ever lose my temper, I lose my clothes, too!"

Leah laughed, "Unfortunately, that's one of the down falls of being a wolf. It doesn't happen to me often."

"It happens to me all the time," I said.

I pulled out a trash bag under the mountains of clothes.

"See," I said, pulling out shredded pairs of sweat pants.

"It doesn't look like you lose too many shirts," she said.

"I don't ever wear shirts," I said.

"I can tell."

Becca took off her jeans and slid on a pair of sweats, tightening the waist band.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Can we run?!" Leah asked.

"Ewe! No, I hate running!" Becca said.

I chuckled, "You won't be running, we will," I said, pointing to me and Leah.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I slid off my sweats and shirt and phased. Becca damn near fell over. Leah told her what to do.

"Have you ever played 'pony' when you were little?" she asked.

Becca shook her head.

"Okay, it's going to be similar to that, except faster, and uh, more fuzzy," Leah giggled.

I looked up at Becca who seem afraid.

"Don't think of Jake as a wolf, think of him as a dog. He's not going to hurt you," Leah promised.

Becca ran her fingers through my fur.

She started hysterically laughing, "I'm petting my little brother! This is so weird!"

"Okay, get on, and hold on tight, because it is really fast!" Leah said.

Becca sat on my back, and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Remember, hold on!" Leah joined me and phased.

_Have you ever done this before, _she asked me.

_Um, no! But there's a first time for everything, _I thought.

Leah and I took off it the forest. I felt Becca bury her face into my fur, and held on very tight.

_Done what?! _Jared asked.

_Jared, what are you doing? _I asked.

_I have no idea, I'm just really bored, _he explained.

We ran fast, weaving around trees, and jumping over streams and trees that have fallen. When we got to the meadow, I came to a slow stop, and Becca climbed down, and sat on the ground. I phased back and slid on a pair of sweats.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Dizzy, but okay," she said.

Leah phased back and slid on a shirt and what looked like yoga pants.

"Adrenaline rush, right?!" Leah smiled, "I love it!"

"I tried to look, then I saw a tree!" she said.

"You'll get used to it," I said.

Leah took my hand.

"Where are we?" Becca asked.

"It's just a meadow, but it happens to be the meadow where Bella and Edward shared there first kiss, and later me and Bella. I thought it'd be a good place to tell a good story."

"Jasper's story?!" Leah asked.

I sat next to Becca, and Leah sat in my lap. The ground was wet and cold.

"Yah," I said.

I knew that Becca wasn't quite used to vampires, so I was going to leave out some of the details, till I knew it was okay with Edward or Carlisle.

"Jasper was a major fighting for the confederate army. He's one of the few survivors of the Vampire Wars of the South. He was turned by a women name Maria, with two others, being forced to convert humans to new born vampires to build up Maria's army.

"After creating her army, he was forced to shut down any new born who tried to over take Maria. Jasper became friends with one of the new borns', named Peter. Peter was, in someway, one of the lucky ones. Maria let him exist. Peter ran off with another new born named Charlotte. Maria had told Jasper to kill her, but instead he let them go. Because he did that, Maria ordered him to be destroyed, but somehow he managed to stay.

"Later, Peter returned and told Jasper how vampires could coexist with humans. So he left with Peter to go north where he to could live amongst a human population.

"Later in life, he met Alice. Alice told him about the vision she had about finding him and together joining Carlisle's coven. She also told him about the way Carlisle used animal blood to satisfy the blood lust that comes with being a vampire. But because Jasper was never taught to control his blood lust as a new born, he still finds it difficult to control his blood lust around humans," I said.

"Jasper was truly an amazing figure. His life story is so interesting," Becca said.

"Jasper hopes that when Bella is turn, he won't want to kill her anymore," I explained.

"Poor Bella, that must be horrifying to be in a room with someone who wants to kill you," Becca said.

"Poor Jasper! It has to be awful to feel like you wan tot kill someone all the time," Leah said.

It started to sprinkle. The rain drops made the meadow sparkle. It was what I hoped to see before, but for some reason the meadow just wasn't that beautiful anymore. It didn't feel right.

"Jake, what's wrong? you look upset," Leah said.

"I don't know. It's just-" I hesitated, "I was expecting it to be more like it was when here with Bella."

"Jake, you came here in the spring. It's nearing winter, and soon it will be covered in snow," Becca said, "It's still beautiful."

I held out my hand and caught a rain drop.

"Can we go, please? I'm getting cold," Leah said.

She stood up. Stood up and helped Becca up, then wrapped my arm around Leah.

"Yah, let's go before it starts raining harder," I said.

I stripped down and phased. Leah helped Becca, then phased herself. Together we ran through the forest, in the rain. I saw my faded red Rabbit sitting on the dead end road.

_Did you have fun? You sounded kind of bored, _I asked.

_I wasn't bored, I had fun, _she said.

She sounded like she was lying. When we got to the car, Becca got off and got in the car. Leah and phased back and dressed.

"I had fun," she said, giving me a hug.

I half smiled at her and got in the car. Leah climbed in the passenger side. Becca was sitting in the back. I started the car and drove down the road. Leah grabbed my hand as I drove down the road.

All of the sudden Becca let out an excited squeal. Out of surprise, I slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, I didn't mean to squeal," she said, as her face turned red.

Leah hid her chuckled, because she noticed I was getting annoyed by it. I slowly began to drive again.

"It was Trevor, he wants to hang out," she said, with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and continued to drive.

"He says he wants to take me to _La Bella Italia_!" she yelled.

Leah and Becca had there "girl moment," with the shrieking and the "oh my Gods," and other ridiculous shit like that.

"Are you kidding me!?" I asked, "All the way out to port Angeles! That's way the hell out of the way!"

"Please!" she said anxiously, "That's where he lives."

"Becca, can't he come out here," I huffed.

"I'll ask," she wined.

I huffed and continued driving. It wasn't long before we neared the Cullen's drive way. I pulled up and parked my car in the driveway.

"So is he coming to get you?" I asked.

"No," she huffed, "His car is dead."

We started to walk inside.

"Can I take your car?" she asked.

"Hell no! Are you kidding me," I said.

Becca moped into the house.

"Becca," Edward said, "I heard you might need a car."

Really?! He's going to give her a car? Edward chuckled.

"Yah," she said, still not getting what was going on.

"Well, we have about half a million cars in the garage, you're welcome to take my Volvo," he offered.

"Are you kidding me?!" I said.

Edward laughed a little harder.

"You're joking right?" Becca asked.

"No, I'm being completely serious," Edward smiled.

"I'd take that offer, it doesn't happed often," Bella said, jokingly.

"Thanks so much!" she said.

Edward tossed her the keys and lead her to the garage.

"Hey Bells," I said.

She walked over and gave me a hug.

"So you're coming to the wedding right?" she asked.

"Of course!" I assured.

I looked over at Alice who was sitting on the couch with Jasper. She was acting like nothing ever happened. If I was her, I would be terrified. This brought my nightmares to life.

Bella sat down on the piano bench and ran her fingers over the keys. Edward went and sat next to her.

"Play something," Bella whispered.

Edward smiled. Alice sat up a little straighter. Jasper wrapped his arm around her. Unlike Rosalie, who sank so deep into the chair you'd think she was going to go right through it. Edward started to play.

"Oh, the Moonlight Sonata. That's my favorite," Esme said.

Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder. Esme hovered over Edward and watched his fingers glide over the keys. Carlisle joined Esme and wrapped his arm around her.

The sound of the grand piano sang through the house. It was like magic how it drew everybody in.

"Can we go upstairs," Leah whispered, "I have to tell you something."

My heart sank into my stomach.

"Of course," I said.

Edward stopped playing and came over to me.

"Don't worry, Jake, it's not that horrible," he said, almost angrily.

I nodded and followed Leah upstairs. I opened the door, and we both walked in, and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

She didn't respond, she just laid her head on my shoulder and hugged me.

"This," she whispered.

"How?" I asked.

I kissed her head softly. And ran my fingers through her hair.

"You never hold me anymore," she sighed.

She turned around and tried to walk away. I pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"You never," she paused, "Kiss me like you used to. I miss that about you."

"What do you want?" I asked sweetly.

"I want you to love me, liked you'd die tomorrow," she turned around and faced me.

I held her face, and gently ran my hand down her it to her chin, then lifted it, and lightly kissed her lips, then immediately backed away. In response, she forced her lips to mine. A knock fiercely hit the door.

I looked up, "Come in?"

Edward enter the room with a distraught look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Listen, I have a few notes of bad news," he sighed.

I dropped my head, "Great."

"Well first, please don't make Alice relive the Volturi. It killed her enough to live it the first time. I will tell you later," he said, "Second, did you know Sam's wedding is the same day as ours?"

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at Leah.

"I didn't know," she said.

"Just don't tell Bella, she'll be so upset," he sighed, "I can't stand to hurt her."

I nodded and sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands. Leah sat next to me, and rubbed my back.

"We'll figure something out," she said.

"How? We can't be in two places at once," I said.

"I know, Jake, it'll be okay," she sighed.

I wanted to be there for Bella, but I was in Sam's wedding. I had no idea what was going to happen. I flopped backwards onto the bed, and covered my face again. Leah tried to hide her giggle.

"We're just going to have to decide. We either tell Sam we're not going to be in his wedding and go to Bella's; Or, Go to Sam's and miss Bella's," she said.

Leah flopped next to me. I moved my hands from my face, and rested them behind my head, and huffed. Leah laid her hand on my chest. I gently kissed her cheek.

"Jake, I know it's a hard decision, but either way, make sure it's what you want," she said, and kissed me back, then sat up, "I'll be back a little later. I'm going to run to my house and grab a few things."

I nodded and walked her out of the house, and into the light rain We stood next to my little car.

"Here," I said, "Take my car, it's easier."

I handed her the keys and she opened the door. Leah smiled a bit, and hugged me.

"I'll be back soon," she said, then drove off.

I walked back inside to the living room.

"Where'd Leah go?" Bella asked.

"She just ran home for some things," I slid my hands in my pockets.

She was sitting on the couch with Edward.

"Oh," she said bluntly, "So are you excited for the wedding?"

"Not as much as you, I can assure," I tried to sound excited.

I really did want to go, but just could betray Sam. Edward shook his head and stormed upstairs.

"I better go check on him," Bella said, then ran upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"Edward's just being whiney," Rosalie snickered, "He'll get over it."

"Actually, it's sort of my fault," I admitted.

"Who would've guessed that they would betray us again!" Rosalie yelled.

"Jake?!" Carlisle sighed.

"It's not as bad as you think," I said.

Everyone looked harshly at me.

"Then what is it?" Alice asked.

"I- I can't go to Bella's wedding, and I don't know how to tell her. Edward's mad, because I keep acting like I'm going," I said.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"Yah," I sighed.

I tucked my hands in my pockets and dropped my head.

"See, I told you, Edward's just being whiney," Rosalie said.

"Well, why can't you go?" Esme asked.

"I told Sam that I would be in his wedding, and I didn't know they were on the same day," I admitted.

Esme walked over and wrapped her arm around me shoulders.

"_ragazzo sciocco,_" Esme mumbled in Italian, "Just explain to Bella that you would love to be there, but can't. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Esme, this isn't _1920's _anymore," Rosalie groaned, "Girls don't like to be told bad news, especially if it's about their wedding."

"Rose, you were married in the _30's_," Esme chuckled.

Rosalie sat cross in the chair, next to Emmett

"So, I've been married several times," she said, "Alice?!'

"Don't look at me! I was married in the _1900's _I think_,_" she said, and held Jasper's hand.

Bella popped around the corner.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you?" she said quietly.

"Uh, yah sure," I said, then ran up the stairs.

She opened the door to Edward's room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edward slipped out of the room, and shut the door. Bella looked deep into my eyes. I could tell she was hurt.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

I knew what she was talking about, I just wish I didn't. I felt horrible. I never meant to hurt anyone.

"Don't be stupid, Jake!" she sobbed, "I know you've been lying to me! Why?!"

"Bella-" I sighed.

"No! Don't _Bella- _me," she cried, "I hear that way to much. I don't need to hear it from you too."

I stepped away in fear that I might hurt her. I could feel my muscles getting tighter.

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what to do," I yelled.

"You could've told me! But, no, you decide to lie to me! Don't you think that would've been a little easier?" she yelled.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked.

"I want the truth," she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She sat down on Edward's couch, I sat next to her.

"I can't bare to see you with someone else. Bella, I love you!" I said.

"Jake, what about Leah?"

"I love Leah very much, she means the world to me," I said, "When I said I love you, I meant I would hate to see you get married and not know what else is out there."

"Hey," she said, lifting my chin, "I'm glad that you worry for me, but I'm a big girl. I love Edward, and I can't imagine life with out him."

"But you've seen life with out him. Bella, you've lived through it once, you can live through it again. It's all up to you," I said, "Bella, you almost had it. You were almost over him. But then Alice came back. Then, all your progress went down the drain."

"Jake, I hated life without him! I wanted to die. Do you not remember that?!" she explained


End file.
